


Lucky Seven

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Choi Minjung baru saja bercerai untuk keenam kalinya ketika mendapat surat lamaran pernikahan dari pemuda bernama Lee Taemin.





	1. Chapter 1

Butuh dua detik bagi Choi Minjung untuk mengenali pria yang sedang cekcok dengan penjaga gedung, dan ia menyesal _dapat_ mengenalinya. Dengan pundak melesak ke bawah—malu, letih, muak—ia menghampiri sumber keributan itu dan memberikan tanda bagi penjaga agar melepaskan si penyusup. Ia tidak menyalahkan sorot mata terkejut bercampur tanya para pria loyal tersebut, tapi, sungguh, yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah ruang untuk berbicara berdua bersama si pembuat masalah—maka ia melemparkan tatapan tajam ke sisa spektator, lebih dari cukup sebagai isyarat mereka butuh ditinggalkan atau, setidaknya, diabaikan.

Tidak sampai semenit lingkaran kecil penonton membubarkan diri. Minjung meluruskan tatapan pada pria di depannya, yang tampak berantakan setelah pergulatan barusan, dan sejujurnya Minjung sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi padanya.

“Jadi, kenapa kau datang lagi?”

“Kau bercanda?” Pria itu menyurukkan amplop cokelat ke dada Minjung, akan jatuh dengan isi berserakan kalau si wanita tidak lantas menangkapnya menggunakan satu tangan. “Jelaskan apa ini.”

Minjung sekadar melirik lembaran di dalamnya sekilas. “Kau belum baca?”

“Aku sudah baca, bangsat! Karena itu aku bertanya kenapa kau melakukan ini!”

Atrium menghening selama sesaat setelah bentakan kasar itu menggaung di dinding-dinding kaca dan pilar-pilar asimetris, sebelum semua orang memaksakan diri melanjutkan urusan masing-masing. Minjung mengembuskan napas, tangan yang bebas bergerak menyingkirkan sejumput rambut hitam panjangnya ke belakang telinga.

“Aku hanya butuh tanda tanganmu dan semuanya sudah selesai,” ia berujar tenang. Pria itu malah menggertakkan rahang.

“Yang ingin kuketahui adalah—” suaranya sudah menanjak lagi; Minjung mengernyit tidak suka, “Kenapa kau berniat menceraikanku tiba-tiba? Kita masih baik-baik saja!”

Sepertinya pria itu sengaja meneriakkan setiap kata agar semua orang turut mendengarkan perpecahan rumah tangga mereka. Choi Minjung yang sejak awal diam-diam tidak disenangi akan semakin dibenci, dan pihak korban akan disayang seperti pahlawan yang tidak mendapat keadilan. Lagi-lagi Minjung menyusurkan telunjuk sepanjang lekuk di belakang telinga meski setiap helai rambutnya telah terselip baik di sana. Orang semacam ini butuh diingatkan sedang menginjak teritori siapa.

“Kita memang masih baik-baik saja,” katanya dengan nada merenung seraya memindah jari-jemari ke pucuk-pucuk kertas yang mengintip dari bukaan amplop. “Mungkin aku bersikap impulsif saat mempersiapkan berkas-berkas ini.”

Pria di depannya terenyak. “Impulsif? Refleksmu adalah mengajukan perceraian! Kau benar-benar sulit dipercaya!”

“Tidak bisa tidak, kau tahu,” lanjut Minjung, membalas setiap teriakan pria itu dengan suara yang tenang tapi juga lantang. “Ketika setiap hari seseorang dikelilingi ancaman bakal dipukul dari belakang menggunakan asbak, dia harus bersikap lebih waspada dan sigap dibanding oang biasa.”

Wajah pria itu mulai merah. Matanya berguncang ke sekeliling ruangan. “Apa yang kau—”

“Kita baik-baik saja seandainya kau tidak punya isu dalam mengatur kemarahan.” Minjung mendorong ujung kertas lebih ke dalam sampai mereka semua melesak ke dasar amplop. “Aku bukan samsak. Aku tidak menikahimu untuk menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan; aku hanya wanita biasa yang ingin dicintai.”

Dengung percakapan mau tidak mau meruap di sekeliling mereka, pasti tidak mampu ditahan di balik barisan geligi karena, _wow, Choi Minjung dianiaya suami?_ Pria di depannya semakin merah padam, rahangnya bergemeletuk menahan marah sekaligus malu. Keberpihakan audiens mulai bergeser, dan ketimpangan yang diciptakan sungguh besar hingga rasanya dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

“Jangan macam-macam, Minjung,” geram pria itu dan mengambil satu langkah maju. “Kau sudah memutarbalikkan fakta di depan semua orang.”

Minjung tidak berkedip. “Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Menurutmu aku akan menceraikanmu untuk masalah sepele?”

Mata pria itu menggelap. Ia merenggut tangan Minjung dan berusaha meraih amplop dari tangan yang lain, tapi Minjung beringsut mundur. “Jalang keparat ini—” ia menggapai amplop tersebut, terlalu terbutakan dengan masa depan yang tidak menentu hingga salah memperhitungkan sudut tubuh mereka, membuat Minjung jatuh ke lantai. Ia merobek amplop menjadi dua dengan kepuasan aneh, lantas melemparkan potongannya ke dekat kaki Minjung. “Ha! Kau tidak bisa menceraikanku begitu saja!”

Tetapi kemenangan hanya dirasakannya sendiri; semua orang menatapnya tidak setuju, marah, jijik. Penjaga melangkah cepat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi kaku.

“Hei, kalian salah sangka,” kata pria itu tergeragap. “Ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat, aku sama sekali tidak—” Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Ia melesatkan tatapan pada wanita yang masih bersimpuh di bawahnya. “Minjung, kau sengaja melakukan ini?!”

Minjung menunduk.

“Tuan, kau tidak bisa menjejakkan kaki di sini lagi,” kata penjaga sambil menyambar tangannya dan memilin ke belakang, membuatnya mengaduh keras. “Keluar sekarang.”

“Tidak! Aku bukan orang yang kalian pikirkan!” Pria itu mencoba meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. “Oi, Minjung! Jalang sialan, kau serigala licik yang kotor!”

Orang-orang bergumam di balik telapak tangan, mengata-ngatai pria brutal itu dengan suara kecil.

“Kita belum selesai, Minjung! Aku tidak akan setuju bercerai denganmu!” Penjaga semakin menarik tangannya. “Sakit! Brengsek—Minjung, lihat nanti, bajingan!”

Pria itu menghilang di balik pintu utama yang megah. Para pegawai berduyun-duyun dari tempat mereka menonton menghampiri Minjung yang mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. Ia segera mendapatkan beberapa tangan yang membantunya, dan bergumam terima kasih untuk semua itu.

“Direktur Choi, abaikan saja orang itu.”

“Benar, ceraikan saja. Tidak akan memberi Anda keuntungan.”

Minjung tersenyum lemah. “Aku berusaha melakukannya, tapi mungkin—” sudut matanya menangkap seorang lelaki muda yang sekadar berdiri di luar kerumunan tanpa melakukan apa pun, dan senyumnya seketika meluruh. “Terima kasih semuanya, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf mengganggu istirahat kalian.”

Beberapa orang masih menawarkan bantuan mengantarnya ke ruangan, tetapi ia menolak dengan satu senyum lemah lain. Ia melangkah ke arah lift di salah satu sisi dinding lobi, Kim Kibum membuntutinya tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan niatan tersebut.

“Jadi, Istri yang Dianiaya, huh?”

Pintu lift berdenting terbuka di hadapan mereka. Minjung mengangguk pada gelombang pegawai yang hendak mendapatkan waktu istirahat siang, lalu berganti memasuki lift. Kibum menekan tombol lantai tertinggi, sebelum melanjutkan, “Aktingmu menjijikkan.”

Minjung melirik teman baiknya sekilas, kemudian mengangkat bahu. “Harus ada sesuatu yang bisa menarik simpati orang-orang,” ia berkata sambil memeriksa kutikel kuku-kukunya. “Kalau membiarkan dia sekadar menolak surat perceraian di depan semua orang, bisa-bisa aku yang dibenci.”

“Kau _sudah_ dibenci.” Kibum mengoreksi tanpa sedikit pun memberikan tatapan pada wanita yang kini mengangkat kedua lengan untuk mengumpulkan rambut di belakang kepala, mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda. “Dan ini juga bukan pernikahan pertama, aku yakin mereka mulai bisa membaca polamu.”

Minjung sedikit menggoyangkan kepala sambil menjatuhkan tangan kembali ke sisi tubuh, helaian rambutnya menampar pipi pelan. “Perceraian sebelum ini dilakukan dengan privat, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Mereka akan menganggapku wanita yang tidak mujur dalam percintaan, itu saja.”

“Atau kau benar-benar bodoh,” sahut Kibum. Ia memandangi panel layar sejenak, lantas menoleh ke arah Minjung. “Serius, kau harus berhenti menikahi setiap pria yang ada di depanmu. Sedikit pacaran tidak akan mengganggu siapa pun, kau tahu?”

“Jadi kau mau jadi pacarku?” Tapi tidak sedikit pun Kibum tersengat dengan tawaran tersebut—dan Minjung tidak memaknainya secara serius pula. “Aku mencari belahan jiwaku, Kibum. Pacaran saja tidak akan memperlihatkan belang mereka, dan aku tidak suka hubungan tidak jelas semacam itu.”

“Kau jauh lebih tidak jelas dengan meremehkan esensi pernikahan.”

Minjung merengut. Mereka akan segera tiba di lantai tempat kantor Minjung berada, tapi percakapan itu tidak akan sampai mana-mana, seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan sepanjang tahun. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak punya alasan masuk ke kantor direktur kecuali untuk menyudutkan Minjung soal perceraian kali ini, dan merupakan kegiatan yang sangat tidak dinanti oleh Minjung.

“Tapi biar aku bertanya padamu,” kata Kibum serius, dua lantai sebelum destinasi. Ia memberikan tatapan dari atas ke bawah secara cermat pada postur temannya, lalu mengernyitkan kening. “Dia tidak melukaimu sungguhan, kan?”

“Tidak,” kekeh Minjung. Pintu terbuka di depan mereka dengan denting halus. “Dia membosankan, itu saja.”

Kibum memutar bola mata. “Jalang,” gumamnya, lalu mengikuti Minjung keluar.

~~~

Jika satu kesalahpahaman dapat ditukar dengan uang, Minjung akan menjadi orang paling kaya untuk miskonsepsi semua orang tentangnya. Ia bukan wanita naif yang harus selalu bergantung pada seorang pria seperti yang orang lain pikirkan; ia juga bukan jalang (oke, mungkin sedikit) yang suka menggelayut di lengan pria hanya untuk berganti pada pelukan pria lainnya, seperti yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang membencinya. Kibum berkata dia hanya butuh karma yang akan menampar pipinya, tetapi secara pribadi ia tidak berpikir demikian.

Minjung tidak ingat kenapa selalu menyukai gagasan menjadi seorang istri. Menyetrika kemeja suami dan memasak sarapan di pagi hari dan memasangkan dasi dan memberikan kecupan sampai jumpa—rutinitas ibu rumah tangga yang padat itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan buatnya. Ia suka membayangkan dirinya mengobrol dengan tetangga lewat pagar ketika menyiram bunga di halaman belakang, atau berbelanja sebelum memasak makan malam, atau mengenakan daster nyaman bercorak bunga sambil menghitung tagihan bulan ini. Kemudian menyambut suami yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dan mereka akan makan malam bersama. Lalu pergi tidur setelah mendengarkan keluh-kesah suaminya tentang pekerjaan.

“Satu-satunya masalah adalah,” potong Kibum sambil melipat lengan di seberang meja, “kau bukan ibu rumah tangga.”

“Aku bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga kalau aku menginginkannya,” balas Minjung, memutar kursi ke kiri dan kanan tanpa berniat melepaskan fantasinya dari benak. “Aku bakal menyerahkan perusahaan ini padamu.”

“Itu bisa menimbulkan keributan kalau kau mengatakannya di depan orang banyak,” desah Kibum. “Dan walaupun kau menyerahkan perusahaan padaku atau siapa pun, memangnya kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga? Kau _suka_ bekerja, Minjung. Perusahaan ini tidak maju pesat dalam sepuluh tahun tanpa alasan.”

Minjung memutar kursi membelakangi Kibum, berganti memandangi hamparan pencakar langit dari balik jendela raksasanya. “Aku bisa menyalurkan energiku ke kegiatan rumah tangga.”

“Obsesimu pada ibu rumah tangga sungguh di luar nalar.” Kibum beranjak berdiri. Segera saja Minjung mengembalikan kursi menghadap depan, memandangi lelaki itu dengan mata melebar.

“Kau mau ke mana?”

“Kafetaria. Aku belum makan dan istirahat berakhir,” Kibum mengecek arlojinya, “dalam sepuluh menit. Oh sialan.”

“Tunggu, kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?” kejar Minjung dan ikut-ikutan melompat berdiri, temannya sudah separuh jalan ke pintu berpengaman. Ketika Kibum menoleh melewati bahu dengan alis terangkat, Minjung merasa bodoh untuk mengingatkannya. “Biasanya kau memarahiku tiap kali terjadi perpecahan di pernikahanku.”

Kibum memutar tumit dan menyandarkan punggung ke pintu. “Demi Tuhan, ini sudah pernikahanmu yang _keenam_ , Minjung. Bahkan keledai tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali. Aku bosan memarahimu soal hal yang sama.” Lelaki itu menghela napas. “Hanya... kumohon berhentilah cepat-cepat mencari suami lagi. Nikmati kesendirianmu, oke?”

Nada suara Kibum terdengar sedemikian letih hingga Minjung bertanya-tanya mungkinkah dia memang seburuk itu. “Aku akan mencoba,” katanya. “Kau bisa membantuku mengendalikan diri.”

Kibum tertawa. “Memangnya apa kau ini, serigala di musim kawin?”

“Barangkali.”

“ _Nahh_ , kau bisa melakukannya,” kata Kibum, memberikan senyum terakhir sebelum membalikkan badan. Ia sudah separuh jalan membuka pintu hingga sesuatu mengetuk benaknya dan ia menoleh lagi pada temannya. “Istirahatlah mencari suami dan mungkin akhirnya kau akan mempertimbangkan orang-orang yang kurekomendasikan.”

“Kata-katamu sedikit berkontradiksi, tapi baiklah,” tawa Minjung. Ia melambaikan tangan. “Sampai nanti. Aku akan meneleponmu untuk minum kapan-kapan.”

“Tentu. Selanjutnya aku yang bayar.” Kibum membuka pintu. “Sampai jumpa.”

Pintu berdebum dan Minjung sepenuhnya direngkuh kesendirian. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh ke kursinya, mengecek jam sejenak, lalu memutuskan melewatkan makan siang. Orang-orang tadi pasti sudah menyebarkan berita perceraiannya yang memang sangat dipublikasikan, dan tidak salah lagi pergi ke kafetaria—atau kemanapun, sungguh—bukan menjadi pilihan bijaksana. Satu-satunya cara membungkam beragam opini bernada tidak sedap adalah menunjukkan kredibilitas sebagai pemimpin, yang artinya ia harus bekerja lebih keras untuk itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan otoritasnya luntur karena secuil masalah pribadi.

Ponselnya berderit. Seketika ia menggerung melihat nama penelepon.

“Dengar, aku sudah mengirim salinan surat perceraian ke alamatmu, jadi kau tinggal membubuhkan tanda tangan,” sahut Minjung, tidak repot-repot menyapa. Tampaknya langkah tepat karena pihak seberang juga tidak membutuhkan basa-basi.

“Aku bisa menuntutmu mencemarkan nama baik, Minjung,” geram pria itu. “Kau menipu semua orang demi mendapat belas kasihan. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.”

“Mencemarkan nama baik?” Minjung terkekeh, lantas mengurai kakinya yang sedari tadi bersilang. “Maafkan aku, tapi apakah awalnya kau _punya_ nama di mata orang-orang itu? Kau adalah pria anonim di kantorku, dalam teritoriku, dan tidak ada nama yang dijatuhkan. Kau hanya seorang penyusup yang menjatuhkan direktur mereka, lalu diseret keluar.”

“Brengsek kau, Minjung.”

“Terserah kau bilang apa.” Minjung mengangguk pada sekretarisnya yang berjalan masuk dengan setumpuk map dan lebih banyak lagi amplop. “Aku harus pergi. Kau tahu nomor teleponku kalau masih tidak puas dengan keputusan ini.”

Ia melemparkan ponsel ke laci meja, lantas menarik kursi lebih ke depan. “Jadi?”

“Aku tidak menyangka Anda masih berada di ruangan, Direktur. Tidak makan siang?” tanya sekretarisnya sambil merapikan bawaannya. Minjung menggeleng kecil. “Mungkin aku bisa pesan sesuatu dan meminta mereka mengantarkannya ke sini?”

“Ide bagus,” Minjung menjawab nyaris seketika. Baiklah, mungkin ia memang lapar. “Jadi, apa saja yang berada di tanganmu?”

“Beberapa proposal yang menunggu persetujuan Anda.” Map-map manila itu mendarat di meja Minjung. Si gadis muda berganti membolak-balik amplop. “Lalu ada surat dari kantor cabang tentang permintaan meninjau lokasi yang hendak dibangun. Surat dari, um, Nyonya Choi—” Minjung segera memintanya dan si gadis meringis seolah minta maaf tidak bisa mencegah surat itu datang. “Dan satu lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin apakah Anda ingin menerima ini. Tidak ada nama pengirim, tapi ditujukan pada Choi Minjung—apakah Anda ingin aku mengecek isinya?”

“Tidak perlu. Letakkan saja di meja,” jawab Minjung sambil merobek amplop surat ibunya. Pasti mengenai perceraian yang sudah diumumkannya sejak seminggu lalu, dan tentu saja wanita itu perlu mengirim surat ke kantor dan bukan alamat apartemennya. “Trims. Aku sedang ingin makan makanan Jepang.”

Gadis itu membungkuk kecil. Minjung membiarkannya pergi dan mulai membaca surat dari ibunya, tapi ia hanya butuh setengah menit hingga kertas itu menjadi bola yang terpantul ke pinggiran tempat sampah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan cercaan dari berbagai pihak, dan ia tidak bisa lebih membenci dirinya untuk masih merasa emosional dengan semua itu. Sementara ia tahu menikah-cerai sebanyak enam kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh tahun bukan sesuatu yang wajar dilakukan, ia membutuhkan satu saja dukungan tulus bahwa dirinya tidak sebajingan itu—mungkin agak bajingan, tapi tidak terlalu.

Ia mengenyakkan punggung jauh-jauh di sandaran kursi sambil mengurut pangkal hidung menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Tak berselang lama, dengan gerakan sedikit menyentak, ia kembali menegakkan punggung dan meraih tumpukan pekerjaan yang menunggu. Jika kehidupan pribadinya amburadul, ia akan meroketkan kariernya. Itu bukan resolusi; itu adalah siklus yang selalu dijalaninya tiap kali kapal hubungannya kandas di laut lepas, dan sebuah kunci kesuksesan perusahaan meski ia tidak akan mengakuinya pada media yang menyoroti mereka.

Tentu, Kibum benar soal ia senang bekerja. Tapi, seandainya bisa memilih, Minjung tidak akan ragu melepaskan kekayaan demi menjadi seorang istri dari suami yang biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa konspirasi, tidak perlu drama rumit untuk mempertahankan posisi—sekadar mencintai seorang lelaki dengan tulus dan sederhana. Sayangnya orang-orang telanjur berpikir dia memasang target setinggi langit dan, seperti kecenderungan semesta untuk mencari keseimbangan, semua mantan suaminya pun memiliki standar yang sama tinggi tentangnya: Ia harus menjadi Direktur Choi yang sempurna tanpa cela bahkan di dalam rumah. Dan ia muak karena Direktur Choi seharusnya hanya berada di kantor; ia tidak lebih dari Choi Minjung setelah membuka pintu depan.

“Jina, aku akan menikahi perusahaanku,” erangnya frustrasi ketika sekretarisnya masuk di sore itu membawakan teh serta kue-kue kecil. Si gadis tertawa sambil meletakkan nampan di meja rendah.

“Anda sudah melakukannya, Direktur.” Minjung menyugar rambut ke belakang dan membiarkan kedua tangannya berakhir di bawah dagu, memandangi Jina menata camilan sore.

“Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu? Wanita tua yang nantinya hanya punya perusahaan dan pemakamannya tidak dihadiri siapa pun?”

Jina menegakkan badan. “Er, aku tidak yakin soal itu, tapi Anda memang tidak pernah mengenakan cincin, bukan?”

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Orang yang saling mencintai biasanya senang menggunakan cincin.”

“Aku tidak suka perhiasan dan itu tidak penting, kupikir?” gumam Minjung sambil menjatuhkan tangan kiri ke meja, memandangi jari-jari panjangnya terentang di atas lautan kertas yang memenuhi meja. Sejak awal ia berpikir mengikat komitmen dengan cincin adalah hal bodoh, terutama di saat ia tidak diperbolehan menjadi ibu rumah tangga oleh mantan suaminya. _Hanya ibu rumah tangga yang memakai cincin kawin, jadi biarkan aku berhenti bekerja agar bisa memakai cincin darimu!_

“Yah, itu terserah pada masing-masing orang,” simpul Jina diplomatis. Matanya mendarat pada meja Minjung, di balik layar laptop yang terbuka. “Direktur, Anda belum membuka surat yang ini.”

Minjung melongok melewati layar dan mendapati sepucuk amplop polos hampir terselip di bawah laptop. “Oh benar. Aku tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya, sih.”

“Aku bisa membacakannya untukmu, kalau-kalau itu surat kaleng lagi.”

“Tidak perlu.” Minjung menjangkaukan tangan ke amplop, membolak-baliknya lagi seolah itu akan dengan magis memunculkan identitas pengirim. Lalu, ia menatap sekretarisnya. “Kau boleh pulang. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?”

“Aku akan beres-beres sedikit dan menulis jadwal untuk seminggu ke depan.”

Minjung merobek pinggiran amplop. “Pergilah, hati-hati di jalan.”

Jina berkata sampai besok sambil membungkuk sopan sebelum menutup pintu. Sejujurnya Minjung tidak sepeduli itu untuk membaca surat dari pengirim anonim, terutama di saat suasana hatinya tidak terlalu baik, dan ia mulai tergoda mengabaikan eksistensi surat ketika tangannya mulai mencapai ujung lipatan kertas di dalamnya. Ia memandangi permukaan kertas yang polos, menjilat bibir untuk meredakan firasat aneh yang mendadak memenuhi dadanya.

Persetanlah. Ia pernah mendapatkan surat berdarah dan bahkan foto-foto dirinya oleh penguntit mesum, kesemuanya berakhir tanpa harus mengotori tangannya. Seusai menarik napas panjang, ia membuka lipatan kertas dan memfokuskan mata pada barisan tulisan tangan yang memenuhi tidak lebih dari separuh ruang kertas.

_Choi Minjung yang Terhormat,_

_Halo, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak mengenalku tapi aku mengenalmu lewat, yah, baiklah, tidak ada yang_ tidak _mengetahui Choi Minjung. Sebelumnya, aku Lee Taemin. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila dan oportunis, aku memang begitu. Hidupku sudah berada di ambang batas, jadi menurutku apa salahnya sekalian mendorongnya ke jurang._

Minjung mengerutkan kening, kalimat terakhir yang dibacanya terkesan cukup suram. Selama beberapa detik yang hening, ia memandangi layar laptopnya yang masih menayangkan catatan kasar untuk rapat besok pagi, lalu memutuskan menyelesaikan sebagian surat yang belum selesai. Selesaikan dan segera lupakan. Menggantung di tengah jalan seperti ini justru akan membuat tiap huruf berantakan itu melekat seperti plak di kepalanya.

_Sekali lagi, kita tidak saling mengenal (kecuali fakta bahwa aku mengetahui alamat kantormu dari orang-orang). Kita tidak pernah berlintas takdir atau bagaimana pun kau ingin menyebutnya. Orang tua kita, jika kau turut memikirkan kemungkinan ini, juga tidak mungkin pernah bertemu apalagi menjadi teman akrab. Ya, aku tahu kau sudah bisa menebak ke mana surat ini akan bermuara._

Satu jawaban menyala di kepala Minjung. Terang benderang seperti neon penanda restoran cepat saji di tengah jalan tol yang tidak bisa disingkirkan meski ia berusaha memalingkan kepala. Ia mendengus—tidak percaya sekaligus geli, lebih banyak lagi kebingungan—dan meluruskan lipatan kertas yang menekuk kelanjutan surat menjadi sulit dibaca.

_Kau bisa mengabaikan surat ini kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman. Kalau berada di posisimu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, jadi aku tidak akan tersinggung jika kau bahkan tidak mencapai kalimat ini—siapa tahu kau sudah mengakhirkan perjalanan surat ke tempat sampah. Aku tidak akan meneleponmu atau membuntutimu untuk menunggu balasan surat. Ini hanyalah... permintaan kecil, kalau kau ingin menyebutnya. Sesuatu yang tidak perlu menjadi kenyataan, tapi tidak perlu ditanya aku akan sangat senang jika kau bisa mengabulkannya._

_Aku hampir selesai berbasa-basi. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak ingin kalimat terakhir surat ini mengganggu tidurmu yang berharga, remukkan kertasnya dan segera singkirkan._

Minjung tahu. Sudut matanya telanjur mengintip ke bawah dan mengetahui dia tinggal sekian milimeter dari kalimat terakhir surat, yang sebenarnya ia pun sudah tahu apa itu. Dan peringatan pengirim surat, walaupun terkesan aneh, juga masuk akal. Ia mencengkeram kedua pinggiran kertas yang berada di genggamannya, menarik napas untuk menata diri seorang Direktur Choi yang tidak punya waktu bermain-main dengan orang iseng yang mungkin asosial, tapi _astaga_ ia tidak bisa mengalihkan mata dari kertas putih tersebut.

Lagi-lagi ia menjilat bibir, samar-samar berpikir betapa dirinya menjadi orang bodoh yang gelagapan hanya karena selembar surat. Mencermati bentuk tulisan yang rapat-rapat selama beberapa saat—dan alih-alih menurunkan mata ke bawah—ia akhirnya melipat kertas itu dan menyingkirkannya ke sisi meja. Ia memajukan badan ke arah laptop, siap melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum selesai, tapi tangan kanannya justru mengeluarkan ponsel dari laci dan menekan nama Jina.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu, Direktur?” sahut Jina di dering kedua.

“Orang yang mengirim surat itu bernama Lee Taemin. Bisa kau cari tahu siapa saja Lee Taemin yang tinggal di sekitar sini?”

“Ehh, baiklah.” Jina terdiam sesaat. “Um, boleh aku bertanya apakah dia salah satu orang gila itu, Direktur?”

Minjung melirik kertas terlipat di mejanya. “Tidak. Semua terkontrol, aku yakin.”

Ia menutup sambungan dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya, jarum jam di ujung meja adalah satu-satunya yang bersuara di antara keheningan selain gerakan jari-jemari Minjung di atas kibor. Sama-sama konstan. Sama-sama tidak cukup menyita perhatian Minjung dari sebagian lipatan kertas yang separuh melambai naik-turun terkena deru unit pendingin ruangan.

Rasanya seperti anak kecil yang diminta untuk tidak mencicipi kue di meja dapur, tapi aroma cokelatnya terlalu menggoda dibanding tingkat pertahanan diri. Minjung berkali-kali mendapati dirinya memandangi punggung kertas itu dan akhirnya, ketika jarum jam telah berputar ke angka sebelas dan matanya mula terasa berat, ia menyerah pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kursi, laptop telah dimatikan dan barang-barang dibereskan, ia menyambar kertas dari posisinya duduk manis sejak sore.

Baiklah, satu kalimat saja tidak akan membunuhnya. Demi Tuhan, dia adalah Choi Minjung yang sudah menikah sebanyak enam kali dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang! Ia meluruskan kertas dan segera menghunjamkan tatapan ke kalimat terakhir, tapi perutnya tetap terasa ditonjok kala membacanya.

_Choi Minjung, menikahlah denganku._


	2. Chapter 2

“Lee Taemin, dua puluh dua tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan bisnis. Dibesarkan oleh orang tua tunggal. Mereka tinggal di rumah keluarga yang diwariskan turun-temurun, walaupun akhir-akhir ini sepertinya sering didatangi, kalau aku boleh mengutip, orang-orang mencurigakan yang sepertinya penagih utang. Orang-orang itu dilaporkan menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan di malam hari.”

Minjung mengernyit, tapi menggeleng saat Jina mendongakkan kepala penuh tanya. Ini adalah Lee Taemin kesekian yang berhasil ditemukan Jina, sebelum-sebelumnya ia mendongengi Minjung dengan berbagai Lee Taemin sementara wanita yang lebih tua mengurus pekerjaannya sendiri yang tampaknya tidak pernah berakhir. Entah karena terlena, entah karena cerita itu menyentuh batin, Minjung tidak meminta gadis itu berhenti berbicara, sedangkan sebelumnya bisa saja ia menyentak, “Selanjutnya!” walaupun Jina baru menyebut nama.

Dan ia juga tidak paham mengapa harus menyikapi serius surat anonim tempo hari. Tulisan tangannya juga tidak sebagus itu; Minjung hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalimat-kalimat di dalamnya-lah yang membuatnya merasa harus bertindak. Hidup sudah berada di ambang batas, katanya: Kalau ternyata si penulis tidak lebih dari pengangguran yang menghabiskan uang kiriman orang tua untuk hal-hal tidak berguna, Minjung tidak keberatan menendang bokongnya. Tapi kalau sungguhan...

“Apa aku harus melanjutkannya, Direktur?”

“Eh, ya. Tentu.”

Jina mengangguk, berdeham kecil seraya meluruskan pinggiran dokumen yang sudah dijilid rapi. “Lee Taemin mengambil beberapa pekerjaan paruh-waktu di banyak tempat sekaligus. Orang-orang di sekitarnya berkata ia adalah pemuda baik hati, walaupun sangat pendiam hingga terlihat depresi—”

“Foto.”

“Maaf?”

“Fotonya,” kata Minjung, mata tidak beralih dari layar laptop. Di dalam kepalanya, ia telah menyusun tahap Penyaringan-Lee Taemin: hanya para Lee Taemin yang memiliki jalan hidup selaras dengan isi surat yang akan dinilai penampilannya, dipertimbangkan masak-masak olehnya. Meski orang putus asa tidak melulu bisa disamakan dengan kondisi kehidupan sulit, sebagai orang luar, Minjung merasa sah-sah saja melakukannya.

Tapi, sial, ia mulai lelah. “Kalau dipikir lagi,” lanjutnya, Jina masih melepas selembar foto dari klip, “ini bakal jadi yang terakhir. Letakkan saja fotonya di meja, nanti kulihat.”

“Eh, baiklah.” Jina meletakkan foto di meja, berada dalam jangkauan tangan Minjung. “Apa aku bisa kembali ke mejaku, Direktur?”

“Tentu, terima kasih banyak untuk kerja kerasmu.”

Jina tersenyum, lantas membalikkan badan. Tentu akan menubruk dada Kim Kibum jika mereka berdua memiliki refleks yang lamban: gadis itu buru-buru meminta maaf sedangkan Kibum melambaikan tangan tanda semua baik-baik saja. Mereka bertukar sapa singkat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan masing-masing—Kibum melenggang ke meja Minjung membawa karton berisi dua gelas dari kedai kopi di lantai dasar.

“Permintaanmu,” kata Kibum pendek sambil meletakkan satu gelas plastik itu ke dekat siku Minjung. Lantas, ia mengempaskan pantat di seberang meja. “Aneh, direktur utama menyuruh pegawai yang baru masuk sepertiku untuk membeli kopi dan menyuruhku langsung masuk ke ruangannya.” Kibum menyedot _americano_ dinginnya. “Benar-benar mencurigakan.”

“Yup, mencurigakan sekali,” sahut Minjung, mencoba membela diri dari sindiran Kibum tidak akan membawanya ke mana-mana. “Tapi setidaknya kau memakai kartuku.”

Kibum mendengus. “Kau cukup tajam.” Ia melemparkan kartu Minjung ke meja. “Jadi? Biasanya kau juga tidak memintaku datang di tengah-tengah jam kerja.”

“Ini.” Minjung menuding foto di mejanya. Kibum memajukan badan sedikit, menyipitkan mata, lalu kembali melesak ke kursi sambil menyedot lebih banyak kopi.

“Kau tertarik pada daun muda sekarang? Omong-omong, dia cukup manis.”

“Aku serius, Kibum. Akan kuceritakan—oh, dia manis juga?” komentar Minjung sambil mencopot foto formal itu dari klip dan mendekatkan pengamatannya. Barangkali foto kartu identitas, dinilai dari latar belakang berwarna membosankan dipadu gaya rambut serta pakaian yang sama-sama membosankan. Tetapi matanya sangat jernih dan Minjung harus mendapatkan jentikan di depan mukanya untuk kembali ke topik utama.

“Eh, ya. Intinya seseorang mengirim surat pribadi dan memintaku menikah dengannya. Seseorang bernama Lee Taemin. Aku meminta Jina mengumpulkan semua Lee Taemin yang mungkin ada di wilayah sekitar sini.”

Kibum menerima surat yang telah kumal karena terlalu banyak dibuka-tutup oleh Minjung sepanjang hari. “Tapi ini bukan yang pertama bagimu, bukan? Kupikir ada yang malah mengirim sertifikat pernikahan ke alamat rumahmu?” Kibum memegangi gelas dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, delapan jari tangan sisanya berusaha membuka lipatan kertas. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menyelesaikan isi surat—kontras dengan Minjung yang butuh sampai tengah malam untuk mencapai kalimat terakhir. “Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kau berpikir momennya terlalu kebetulan dengan perceraianmu?”

“Um, tidak. Tanggal di surat itu tertanda tiga bulan yang lalu. Mungkin suratnya tertahan di suatu tempat atau semacamnya.” Minjung mengambil gelas teh susunya untuk menyingkirkan rasa canggung yang entah kenapa mendadak hinggap di wajahnya.

“Jadi?” tanya Kibum lagi, frasa favoritnya untuk menyudutkan Minjung atau jika sekadar bosan merangkai kata-kata bernada antusias. “Jangan bilang kau mulai mempertimbangkannya.”

“Tidak.”

“Kau tidak akan memanggilku ke sini kalau tidak mempertimbangkannya,” sangkal Kibum, hampir saja mendapatkan, _Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya_ , dari Minjung kalau ia tidak segera melanjutkan, “Menyerahlah, Minjung. Belum genap sebulan kau bercerai. Citramu sudah tinggal serpihan di mata sejumlah orang, kau bakal habis jika melakukan ini.”

“Aku tahu, tapi—”

“Kau sebegitu kepingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga?”

Minjung menjatuhkan kepala di satu lengannya yang ditekuk di meja. “Aku lelah, Kibum. Lelah dan muak.” Ia menghela napas ke permukaan meja, kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya pada Kibum yang masih dengan tenang menyesap minuman. “Tolong ambil kepemilikan perusahaan ini. Beri aku uang pesangon agar aku bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga.”

“Kau tidak bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga tanpa suami, tapi kau juga tidak bisa memiliki suami tanpa berpikir jernih.” Kibum sudah memangku dokumen Lee Taemin terakhir yang sengaja ditinggalkan Jina—lainnya sudah diangkut pergi—dan membalik lembar demi lembar dengan ekspresi jenuh. “Dan itu memberiku ide. Kau bisa menjadi sukarelawan di panti jompo atau rumah sakit anak, merawat orang sakit dan semacamnya. Berbeda dari ibu rumah tangga?”

Minjung mengerucutkan bibir. “Aku ingin punya suami. Menikahlah denganku.”

“Pertama kau ingin aku mengambil perusahaan, sekarang kau ingin aku menikah denganmu. Apa kau sangat mencintaiku, Minjung?” dengus Kibum dan mengempaskan kembali dokumen tersebut ke meja. “Aku menyarankanmu diam di tempat sampai setengah tahun, waktunya juga tepat dengan kesibukan yang akan datang, bukan?”

“Dan setelah setengah tahun?”

“Kau bisa mencoba mencari kekasih.” Kibum mengorek es batu yang tersisa di dasar gelas. “Ingat, _kekasih_ dan bukan suami, kau dengar aku? Aku bersumpah sekumpulan pegawai wanita berencana membakarmu ketika kau menikah lagi hanya dua bulan setelah bercerai dengan aktor tampan tapi tidak terkenal itu.”

“Terkenal tapi tidak tampan,” koreksi Minjung, walaupun ia tidak terlalu ingat dengan orang yang dibicarakan Kibum. Ia hampir yakin Kibum hampir melemparkan gelas plastik yang sudah kosong ke wajahnya.

“Kau benar-benar jalang.” Minjung tersedak teh susu dan menyemprotkan sebagian isi mulutnya. Dengan jijik Kibum mengulurkan tisu padanya. “Aku tidak menyangka Direktur Choi adalah orang semacam ini.”

“Yah, maaf kalau aku melenceng dari ekspektasimu,” Minjung tersengal di antara batuknya sambil mengelap bibir. Tisu bernoda lipstik itu dilemparkan kembali ke arah Kibum, yang kemudian dilontarkan secara estafet ke karton.

Ketukan beberapa kali di pintu menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Kibum mengambil karton yang sudah tidak terpakai, mendapatkan gumaman ‘trims’ dari Minjung, lalu beranjak berdiri. “Dan aku akan memanfaatkan ini untuk pergi. Pekerjaan menunggu. Sampai nanti, Minjung.”

“Hm-mm.”

“Ingat instruksiku, bukan? Atau aku perlu menulisnya di jidatmu dengan spidol permanen?”

Minjung memutar bola mata. “Aku _tahu_ , aku tahu. Setengah tahun ke depan memang supersibuk, seperti kata pegawai baru yang sok tahu ini.”

“Bangsat kau.”

“Aku mencintaimu juga.”

Minjung memandangi punggung Kibum semakin menjauh ke pintu, dan suasana hati separuh riang akibat kehadiran Kibum seketika hancur berkeping-keping ketika menyadari siapa yang berdiri di luar pintu. Sekilas saja Kibum menoleh ke belakang dengan mata melebar, berkata _apa-apaan-ini_ tanpa suara, tapi Minjung hanya bisa menggeleng karena ia sungguhan tidak tahu mengapa mantan suami terakhirnya masih sangat keras kepala. Jina juga melirik penuh cengang ke dalam; Minjung memberi ringisan tidak berdaya.

Pintu berdebum menutup. Minjung menyedot teh susunya untuk menetralkan keasaman yang mulai merebak dalam ruangan, lalu kembali menghadap laptop sedangkan mantan suaminya duduk di tempat Kibum berada kurang dari semenit lalu. Ujung-ujung rambutnya terempas udara dari amplop yang dilemparkan ke meja.

“Aku tidak ingin cerai darimu.”

Minjung menatap pria itu tanpa perasaan terkesan. “Apa begitu sikap orang yang tidak ingin bercerai? Mengecam?”

“Minjung, berhentilah main-main. Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah dari kita sampai kau mendadak mengajukan surat cerai.” Mata pria itu menyipit, dagunya sedikit diangkat. “Kecuali kalau kau yang berkhianat dariku.”

“Fakta bahwa kau tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin kita bercerai menunjukkan kita memang pantas berpisah.” Minjung menyimpan dokumen yang sedang dikerjakan, siapa tahu pertemuan kejutan ini akan berbuntut panjang. “Menyerah saja. Aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar.”

Pria itu menarik napas panjang, mungkin untuk meredam kemarahan telah mencapai cuping telinga. “Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Aku menerimamu meski kau sudah menikah lima kali sebelum ini; aku mengizinkanmu bekerja; aku tidak marah meski kau selalu pulang malam. Apa yang sebenarnya kurang dariku?”

“Dengarkan aku.” Minjung memundurkan kursi dan menjejakkan kedua pantofelnya ke lantai marmer. Tanpa sengaja ia menangkap bayangan dirinya di jendela raksasa, dan obsesi terhadap kebersihan dan kerapian membuat kemarahannya meletup menyadari riasan wajahnya cukup berantakan setelah minum teh dengan serampangan barusan.

“Pertama, kau selalu mengaitkan sifatku dengan pernikahan yang gagal—kau bilang aku diceraikan karena tidak bisa membuat kopi? Kau yakin bukan seleramu yang buruk?” ia memulai sambil memutar tumit membelakangi jendela. “Kedua, kau _menyuruhku_ bekerja, faktanya menikahiku _karena_ pekerjaanku—boleh bertanya apa kau berniat menikahi wanita yang sama sekali tidak manis ini kalau bukan untuk posisiku yang lezat di puncak hierarki? Melirik pun tidak sudi, aku yakin. Ketiga, kau memang tidak marah saat aku harus lembur, tapi kau selalu memasang sikap pasif-agresif ketimbang komplain langsung ke depan wajahku—pecundang kelas kakap.”

Wajah pria itu telah merah padam saat Minjung melangkah menghampirinya, menjulang tinggi di atasnya. “Terutama, walaupun bukan nomor pertama dari daftar panjang menyebalkan itu, aku tidak suka tiap kali kau berkata aku tidak pantas mengenakan daster.”

“ _Nonsense_! Kau direktur perusahaan yang mulai meroket, tidak mungkin keluar rumah dengan—”

“Terima kasih sudah menguatkan poinku,” potong Minjung seraya meraih amplop cokelat di atas meja. “Sekarang, kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya. Kau tidak akan dirugikan apa pun dari perceraian ini.”

Tetapi mata pria itu melekat pada sesuatu di meja. Minjung juga melirik apa yang membuatnya kaku, dan nyaris tersedak karena itu adalah si manis yang sebelumnya ia komentari bersama Kibum. Kedua mata itu memandang mereka polos dan damai.

“Jadi aku benar!” bentak mantan suaminya, merenggut foto itu dan menamparkannya ke wajah Minjung. Mata Minjung membulat, mengarah ke lantai tempat Lee Taemin mendarat. “Kau benar-benar memilih orang lain dan—apa ini? Ha, dasar jalang licik!—seorang anak muda di bawah umur!”

Kepala Minjung tersentak ke atas oleh tangan yang menjambak rambut depannya. Mantan suaminya menyeringai atau menggeram—tidak ada bedanya di antara warna merah-ungu kulitnya.

“Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan untuk menceraikanku,” bisik pria itu dan mengambil amplop dari tangan Minjung, “tapi jangan terkejut jika semua orang mengetahui kebusukanmu besok pagi.”

Ia terhuyung saat dilepaskan dengan kasar, kulit kepalanya seolah tersengat, tapi masih bergerak cukup cepat untuk menghunjamkan hak sepatunya ke punggung tangan yang hampir meraih foto Lee Taemin. Pria itu menjerit kesakitan; Minjung menyambar kerah belakang kemeja mantan suaminya, menangkap satu tangan yang masih melambai-lambai tujuan dan memuntirnya ke belakang, lantas mengempaskan torso itu ke mejanya. Semakin banyak kertas berserakan dan benda-benda menggelinding ke lantai.

Kemudian ia menyadari tidak banyak yang tahu ia mendalami bela diri untuk menyalurkan tekanan batin. Persetanlah, pikirnya sambil melirik di mana posisi foto itu, berencana segera menyelamatkannya sebelum menimbulkan masalah lebih besar.

“Dengar, kau bisa mengatakan apa pun yang buruk tentangku,” katanya, masih menarik kerah kuat-kuat ke belakang hingga urat-urat leher pria itu mulai bertonjolan. Ia memberikan satu tarikan lagi sebelum melepaskannya. “Tapi jangan sentuh dia. Sedikit pun. Karena aku bisa mematahkan lehermu dengan tangan kosong.”

Ia berharap pria yang sedang megap-megap berusaha mengumpulkan napas itu tidak mendapatinya menjilat bibir dan buru-buru meraih foto kurang beruntung tersebut. Demi apa pun, pemuda ini terlalu tidak bersalah dan _terlalu_ _manis_ untuk dilibatkan dalam drama orang dewasa. Cepat-cepat Minjung memasukkannya ke saku blazer, bertepatan dengan kekeh separuh tercekik terdengar di dekatnya.

“Bagus,” engah pria itu, melendotkan sebelah lengan pada meja. Bagian depan kemejanya keluar dari celana. “Aku—aku akan menyebarkan kabar ini pada semua orang. Bersiaplah untuk hancur, Choi Minjung.”

“Terserah, selama kau tutup mulut soal identitasnya,” sahut Minjung datar. Telanjur tercebur, mandi saja sekalian; ia justru akan terkesan semakin mencurigakan jika menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, plus, ini kesempatan emas agar lelaki itu segera enyah dari hidupnya.

Segerombol penjaga mendobrak pintu tepat waktu—mungkin inisiatif Jina yang tidak pernah menyukai mantan suami Minjung kali ini. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan membuat orang-orang yang menghambur masuk keheranan, pria itu terkekeh-kekeh sambil digiring keluar, amplop berisi berkas perceraian dikepit di lengannya. Minjung tersadar masih akan mendapatkan lampu sorot selama beberapa detik yang krusial, maka ia mengembuskan napas nestapa sambil mengusap-usap sebelah pipi yang sempat ditampar.

Jina buru-buru berlari menghampirinya. “Direktur, Anda baik-baik saja?” Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan pada kekacauan sekitar meja, juga dokumen Lee Taemin yang masih terbuka setelah Kibum membacanya. “Astaga,” bisik Jina. “Jangan katakan dia mengetahui isi surat itu?"

“Ya, kurang-lebih.” Minjung tersenyum sendu. “Ada sedikit kesalahpahaman, dia memang kasar.”

Jina memandangi tanpa berkedip rambut Minjung yang berantakan serta lipstik yang tercoreng, dan Minjung tahu ia berhasil mencuri simpati orang lain, tidak peduli yang akan disebarkan mantan suaminya.

~~~

Toh pria itu memutuskan bungkam setelah Minjung memasukkan sejumlah besar uang tutup mulut ke rekeningnya, hanya empat jam seusai pertikaian terakhir mereka, dan tangannya kembali bersih. Selain Jina serta para penjaga yang masuk ke ruangannya, pertemuan itu terhapuskan dari garis waktu. Minjung bertanya-tanya mengapa taktik yang sama berhasil digunakan berkali-kali, dan mulai menyimpulkan lelaki memang spesies yang mudah.

Kecuali Kibum, barangkali. Lelaki itu mengawasinya, secara langsung maupun melalui pesan-pesan teks yang berbau penguntitan, agar ia menjaga sikap selama jangka waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Pada waktu-waktu tertentu Minjung berargumen ia terlalu sibuk sampai setengah tahun ke depan, bahkan untuk pulang ke rumah saja sudah suatu kemewahan, dan Kibum akan melirik sebelah saku blazernya dengan sorot mata mencemooh.

“Ya, jadi kau bisa mulai menyingkirkan foto itu dan menjalani hidupmu seperti orang normal.”

Baiklah, Minjung memang masih menyimpan foto Lee Taemin muda di suatu tempat di meja kantornya. Tanpa alasan—atau mungkin dengan banyak sekali alasan yang tidak ingin diakuinya. Ia dapat dengan mudah melenyapkan belasan dokumen Lee Taemin lain melalui mesin penghancur kertas karena proposal pernikahan itu terbukti tidak memiliki kelanjutan sampai beberapa bulan selanjutnya, tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya selalu mencegah tangannya dari menyisipkan foto Lee Taemin Muda ke celah final tersebut. Pemuda itu terlalu manis untuk menjadi serpihan tak bermakna.

(“Oke, Minjung, kupikir kau benar-benar butuh bantuan profesional. Maksudku, kau menyimpan foto anak muda yang tidak kaukenal? Apa kau butuh sedikit liburan ke tempat yang damai agar pikiranmu kembali jernih?”

“Tidak, Kibum. Aku sepenuhnya baik-baik saja.” Kemudian Minjung akan kembali mengeluarkan foto Lee Taemin dan memandanginya. _Hanya karena_.)

Sebenarnya tidak ada jaminan Lee Taemin _yang itu_ yang mengiriminya surat. Ada sejumlah Lee Taemin lain yang tampak lebih berbahaya dan terkesan bersedia menguntitnya di tengah malam. Ia menyimpan foto bukan untuk mengenalinya jika di suatu saat nanti pemuda itu datang ke kantor membawa buket bunga dan kebahagiaan. Ia sekadar menyukai wajah Lee Taemin. Terlalu menyegarkan hingga pantas dibingkai dengan pigura biru muda mungil yang cantik dan dijadikan semacam jimat keberuntungan dalam kantornya.

Ia sedang mengunyah biskuit sambil menggulung stoking menyusuri betisnya ketika Jina melangkah masuk untuk memberitahu mereka harus segera berangkat. Akan ada beberapa tamu penting yang ingin membicarakan kelanjutan kerja sama, dan ia tidak mungkin memamerkan kaki yang belum bercukur. Tangannya menggapai biskuit kedua, tetapi tanpa sengaja menyenggol pigura hingga benda itu berguncang sejenak sebelum berkelotak jatuh dalam posisi telungkup.

“Oh, maaf, Direktur. Apa itu karena aku—” Jina belum selesai bicara saat Minjung menyambar pigura berukuran sekepalan tangan itu dan melesakkannya ke kantung blazer. “Er?”

“Jangan khawatir,” sahut Minjung polos. “Apa katamu tadi?”

“Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.”

“Oh, oke.” Minjung menyelipkan kakinya ke _stiletto_ hitam, merunduk sejauh mungkin menghindari tatapan mata Jina. Lantas, diam-diam ia memindahkan pigura ke laci bawah meja. “Kau bilang mobilnya sudah siap?”

“Ya, sebenarnya kita tertinggal lima menit dari jadwal seharusnya. Lalu lintas akan padat mendekati waktu makan siang.”

Minjung membersihkan tangan sebelum menyambar biskuit dan menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia masih mengunyah saat mengumpulkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas tangan, hingga menyadari sepasang mata tidak lepas dari gerak-geriknya sejak ia bangkit berdiri tadi. “Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?”

“Tidak.” Jina tertawa kecil. “Ini adalah pertemuan makan siang, tapi Anda sudah makan sebelumnya. Seperti biasa.”

“Yah, mereka mengharapkan seorang Direktur Choi hanya makan sedikit—dan aku juga tidak mungkin bisa berkonsentrasi makan jika harus menjaga sikap tiap waktu.”

“Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana Anda menjaga bentuk tubuh.” Jina memandanginya sejenak sementara lift membawa mereka meluncur ke lantai dasar.  Minjung melemparkan sebagian rambut ke belakang bahu, sebenarnya tidak menyukai topik itu, tapi ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan seseorang yang sudah bekerja untuknya.

“Kau yang mengatur jadwal olahragaku, kupikir kau yang justru lebih tahu ketimbang aku.”

Jina cekikikan seperti remaja. Minjung memindah beban tubuh ke kaki yang lain; memakai sepatu hak tinggi tidak pernah membuatnya terbiasa, tidak peduli berapa tahun ia telah menggunakannya. Lift berhenti di lantai empat, segerombol pegawai yang hendak makan siang terperanjat di depan pintu yang terbuka, tapi Minjung mengangguk sambil tersenyum agar mereka masuk. Suasana hening yang canggung menyertai sampai pintu kembali terbuka di lantai satu.

“Menurutmu aku sebajingan itu sampai dibenci pegawaiku sendiri?” keluh Minjung setelah Jina masuk di bangku depan, mobil menderum halus meninggalkan gedung utama dan pada jalan raya yang ramai.

“Tidak, mereka hanya sungkan,” sahut Jina ceria. “Anda terlalu sempurna.”

“Terima kasih banyak.”

Jina separuh membalikkan tubuh atas ke arahnya dan memberikan senyum cerah yang seketika membuat Minjung merasa tua. “Aku memaknainya dalam arti positif. Semua orang berpikir Anda terlalu berkarisma hingga segan mendekat. Kehidupan pribadi Anda juga tidak terjamah—selain desas-desus yang asalnya tidak jelas, tidak ada yang tahu tentang Anda.”

Minjung semakin berpikir ‘sempurna’ tidak berarti positif, sama sekali. “Desas-desus apa yang beredar?”

Sejak sekretarisnya yang lama keluar setahun lalu karena memilih jadi ibu rumah tangga (Minjung selalu merasa pahit mengingatnya), Jina yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan berpembawaan ceria berganti menemaninya. Meski pada awalnya berpikir menyerahkan gunungan pekerjaan pada orang yang belum mengenal perusahaannya cukup berisiko, Minjung mulai memandangnya sebagai celah emas: Jina tidak pernah menyentuh surat perceraian atau mengenal lima mantan suaminya yang terdahulu, dan itu berarti bagus. Kesan tentang dirinya masih mengkilap, licin, berkilauan.

“Aku tidak yakin Anda ingin mendengarnya, sih...”

“Katakan saja.”

“Beberapa orang bilang Anda adalah, um, bagaimana aku mengatakannya...” Kaki Jina bergoyang-goyang canggung. Gadis muda itu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga, sekilas melirik sopir di sebelahnya seolah meminta bantuan.

“Jalang,” sahut Minjung, lalu mengangguk. “Dan?”

“Er, mereka berkata Anda sudah berkali-kali menikah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk, tapi tetap saja aku berpikir itu mustahil! Mana mungkin Direktur Choi yang supersibuk punya waktu untuk bermain-main.” Jina tertawa tidak nyaman. “Ah! Kita sudah sampai.”

Restoran itu tidak mungkin dikunjungi orang yang kebetulan lewat, dan Minjung berpikir orang yang _sengaja_ lewat pun belum tentu melipir. Kalau bukan untuk melejitkan kesan ramah-tamahnya pada para tamu, ia juga tidak mungkin berada di sini. Seorang pelayan membungkuk padanya dan Jina di pintu depan, dengan sopan dan anggun membimbing mereka ke ruangan khusus yang sudah dipesan.

Tamunya adalah beberapa pria paruh baya yang sepertinya sulit dibuat terkesan. Minjung memantulkan tatapan di antara mereka beberapa kali dengan jenuh, tapi tidak membiarkan itu bocor dari senyum ramah yang terus terkembang. Dengan penuh perhatian ia menyimak pembicaraan yang bergolak lambat di antara mereka, tawa bernada terseret menyelingi, lebih banyak curian pandang penuh kalkulasi. Beruntung pramusaji akhirnya datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Minjung mendongakkan kepala dan berniat berterima kasih pada tangan yang terulur menyajikan piring ke hadapannya, tapi kata-kata seketika tertahan di pangkal lidah. Matanya membulat, darahnya seakan membeku di suatu tempat.

Lee Taemin berdiri di sampingnya, sedikit membungkuk, bulu matanya yang rimbun separuh menutupi matanya yang sengaja diarahkan ke bawah penuh kesopanan. Posturnya yang ramping dibalut oleh kemeja putih bersih rapi dan celana hitam, rambut ditata ke belakang, mendadak Minjung bisa mendengar dentang bel pernikahan di belakang kepalanya. Masih dengan mata terbelalak, ia memperhatikan pemuda itu bergerak anggun untuk meletakkan sajian di depan masing-masing orang; bibir merah mudanya bergerak kecil tiap kali menyebut nama pesanan.

“Direktur,” suara lirih Jina menyentak Minjung kembali ke kenyataan, “Anda baik-baik saja?”

Para tamu undangannya juga memberi lirikan heran, tapi Minjung tidak mampu berpikir lagi. Ia mendorong kursinya mundur, berjalan cepat menyusul Lee Taemin yang melangkah meninggalkan ruangan mereka—dan baru berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya ketika pemuda itu kebetulan menoleh melewati bahu.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nyonya?” Suaranya datar dan tegas, tetap sopan. Sepasang mata yang terus-menerus dipandangi Minjung dari selembar foto tidak mampu mentransmisikan apa yang sesungguhnya terpancar: Kekuatan di balik keletihan, ketegaran di balik kepolosan luar biasa. Dua manik kelabu yang sangat jernih, yang membalas tatapannya cukup intens sehingga Minjung sejenak lupa apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

“Kau Lee Taemin?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengangguk. “Itu benar, Nyonya.”

“Aku Choi Minjung.”

“Oh.”

“Dan aku tidak keberatan menikahimu.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lee Taemin menyadari lampu kamar tidurnya sudah dimatikan bahkan sebelum masuk rumah, sehingga ia menjingkatkan langkah setibanya di sana. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat buntelan di balik selimut, dan senyumnya mau tak mau terungkit, mungkin yang pertama setelah hari panjang ini. Ia meletakkan ransel perlahan-lahan di lantai, lalu melepas pakaiannya untuk berganti dengan piama. Malam sudah hampir habis dan ia membutuhkan tidur yang cukup sebelum menjalani hari panjang lainnya seusai matahari terbit nanti.

Sosok di balik selimut bergerak. Taemin menoleh. “Hei, maaf membangunkanmu.”

“Tidak masalah.” Gadis itu duduk, menguap lebar, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan kantuk berat masih menggelayuti kelopak. “Makan malam ada di meja. Kau sudah makan?”

“Akan kumakan besok pagi,” jawab Taemin sambil mengacak-acak rambut, lalu memutar tumit ke arah ranjang, membuat penghuni lainnya beringsut minggir. Ia mengempaskan seluruh tubuh ke seprei yang hangat, tapi satu momen dari restoran siang tadi menahan kantuk menguasai benaknya. Ia menoleh pada si gadis yang masih menggosok-gosok mata.

“Ada orang aneh tadi.”

Gadis itu mengerang. “Kau yakin ini waktu yang tepat untuk sesi bercerita?”

“Tidak, tidak. Dengarkan aku.” Taemin beranjak duduk, melipat kakinya menjadi bersila, berhadapan dengan si gadis. “Orang ini sepertinya cukup penting, dia mereservasi ruangan dan aku sudah diwanti-wanti untuk berhati-hati—tapi dia aneh, kau tahu?”

“Aneh bagaimana?”

Taemin terdiam, memandangi gadis yang sebagian tersaput oleh kegelapan. Kata-kata sudah berada di ujung lidah, dan sejujurnya butuh disemburkan sebelum ia memikirkannya terlalu dalam, tapi ia tidak ingin menimbulkan reaksi tidak perlu. Setidaknya di tengah malam seperti ini.

“Pokoknya aneh,” tandasnya, lalu menggulingkan badan kembali ke kasur, menarik selimut yang masih separuh tersampir di pundak gadis itu. “Ingatkan aku untuk menceritakannya besok pagi.”

“Aku tidak sepenuhnya ingin tahu, sih.”

“Kapan kau ingin tahu sesuatu?”

Gadis itu menendang perutnya, tapi kemudian mengusap-usap lengannya lembut sebelum beranjak dari ranjang. “Selamat malam, tidur nyenyak.”

~~~

Sepanjang malam Minjung memutar ulang pertemuannya bersama Lee Taemin, dan merupakan alasan utama kantung mata melesak kendur ketika ia bangkit dari ranjang keesokan paginya. Ia mengerang pada refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi, menepuk-nepuk bantalan lunak itu dengan penuh kebencian. Bagaimanapun, saat matanya berkontak dengan milik bayangannya, wajah Lee Taemin kembali terlintas dan ia mendesah keras, kini penuh kecamuk perasaan.

Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu hampir tidak mengubah raut muka datarnya setelah Minjung menyatakan persetujuan untuk menikah dengannya. Ekspresi yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan bingung atau terkejut—hanya tatapan mata kosong yang menghunjam jiwa Minjung paling dalam. Minjung tidak sering merasa disudutkan dalam perasaan canggung, biasanya Kibum yang ahli melakukannya, tapi pemuda itu membuatnya merasa canggung tanpa mengedipkan mata. Itu aneh; Minjung seketika menjilat bibir setelah serentang waktu berlalu tanpa ada respons memadai.

_Bukan dia yang mengirim surat!_ Mendadak suara kecil di kepalanya berteriak panik, yang cepat-cepat ditepisnya dengan: _Kalau begitu, kebetulan macam apa yang membuat namanya juga Lee Taemin?_

“Kau—kau ingat surat yang dikirim ke kantorku?”

Lee Taemin masih mematung.

“Surat pernikahan.”

Kepala Taemin sedikit ditelengkan ke samping, ada kernyit samar di keningnya. “Maaf, Nyonya, sepertinya—”

“Jadi itu bukan kau?” sembur Minjung cepat, gugup, malu. “Yah, maaf kalau begitu. Aku salah mengenalimu sebagai orang lain yang—” tapi itu sungguhan Lee Taemin yang selama ini dikantonginya; tengkuk Minjung serasa dibakar. “Sepertinya sudah waktunya kembali ke ruanganku, bukan begitu?”

Ia memutar tumit cepat dan mengambil langkah-langkah lebar sebelum kembali berhenti, nyaris berlari kembali menyusul Taemin yang juga telah bermaksud melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pemuda itu mengangkat alis terkejut.

“Dipikir lagi,” kata Minjung rikuh, “aku ingin memberikan kartu nama untukmu. Kau tahu, hanya ingin. Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini... jadi, yeah.”

Taemin menerima kartu namanya menggunakan dua tangan dan membungkuk sopan. “Terima kasih.”

“Hubungi aku.” Dan Minjung terbirit-birit kembali ke ruangannya, jantung berdegup kencang dan pikiran kacau seperti remaja yang baru saja menyapa kakak kelas favoritnya. Cukup aman menyimpulkan hari Minjung berakhir dengan kondisi kacau yang kurang-lebih tetap sama meski berjam-jam telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan pendek tersebut dan, di pagi hari, setelah pikirannya cukup jernih, ia mati-matian menyesali sikapnya yang tidak teratur.

“Tolol,” erang Minjung, kedua tangan menahan pinggiran wastafel marmer dan kepala terkulai di antara bahu. “Keparat tolol bajingan.”

Tapi waktu tetap bergulir, tidak memedulikan keinginan Minjung untuk membungkus tubuhnya di selimut, dan dalam waktu beberapa jam saja ia telah kembali menjelma sebagai Direktur Choi yang berjalan cepat di sepanjang atrium lantai dasar sambil menyesap kopi pagi. Ia mengecek jam tangan, menyadari masih punya waktu sebelum rapat pagi dengan para kepala divisi.

Seseorang masuk lift dan Minjung tidak perlu mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Ia sudah berteman dengan Kibum sedemikian lama untuk dapat mengenali parfumnya di mana saja. Cepat-cepat ia menyambar lengan lelaki itu, membuat yang bersangkutan memekik kecil. Mulutnya terbuka, bersiap menyerang temannya dengan berbagai kejadian memalukan, hingga teringat janjinya pada Kibum untuk tidak membahas pernikahan selama setengah tahun. Dengan bibir mengerucut ia mengempaskan lengan itu, lalu kembali menyeruput kopi.

“Apaan sih, wanita gila,” cibir Kibum dengan nada orang asing yang baru saja diserang.

“Aku sudah bertemu Lee Taemin.” Tapi itu tetap tercetus. Minjung memutuskan sebanyak itu tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun—kecuali harga dirinya sendiri. “Dan dia tidak mengenaliku.”

Kibum menoleh, mata membulat—dan detik berikutnya lelaki itu meledak dalam tawa paling puas sepanjang tahun. Hampir membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke dinding lift, memukuli lengan Minjung, tertawa lagi. Minjung tidak yakin ceritanya selucu itu atau Kibum memang hanya bahagia jika ia tertimpa musibah.

“Ceritakan padaku nanti,” engah Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Minjung, ia telah hampir tiba di lantai tempatnya bekerja. Lelaki itu lantas bersenandung gembira. “Aku tidak sabar mendengarnya.”

“Terima kasih, teman terbaik,” sindir Minjung sebelum pintu lift tertutup dan membawanya melesat ke atas sendirian. Ia memeriksa ponsel dalam perjalanannya, membalas pesan-pesan penting dan lebih banyak mengabaikan. Pada akhirnya pintu terbuka lagi. Minjung berjalan tanpa mendongakkan kepala; denah lantai kantornya sudah dihafal sebaik rumah sendiri, jika bukannya lebih baik.

“Selamat pagi, Direktur,” cericip Jina, penuh semangat seperti biasa.

“Pagi.”

Minjung baru akan memasuki ruangannya saat telepon berdering di meja Jina, dan segera saja ia melupakan niatan sebelumnya. Sekretarisnya menaikkan alis heran ke arahnya sambil meletakkan gagang telepon di samping telinga, bibirnya baru terbuka saat Minjung menyela, “Coba tanya apakah itu Lee Taemin.”

Meski tidak mengerti, Jina melakukannya dan Minjung meringis merasa seperti orang bodoh. Perjalanan cinta yang selalu kandas di tengah jalan menempanya menjadi orang yang skeptis terhadap apa pun, sama sekali berkebalikan dengan yang dilakukannya sekarang. Naif setengah mati; bagaimana mungkin orang yang bahkan tidak ingat pernah mengirim surat pernikahan akan menelepon hanya sehari setelah—

Jina sedikit menurunkan gagang telepon. “Ini Lee Taemin.”

“Sambungkan ke ruanganku.”

Baiklah, secara resmi ia menjadi orang yang berbeda. Choi Minjung yang Terbarukan.

Ia buru-buru masuk ke ruang kerja, memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, lalu mengangkat gagang telepon.  “Halo?”

“Oh, halo,” balas suara di seberang sana, terdengar sama tidak yakin dengan Minjung, tapi sesuatu dari sekelumit emosi itu membuat Minjung bergidik. Ternyata Lee Taemin tidak sepenuhnya terdiri dari mekanisme logam seperti yang ditunjukkannya di restoran kemarin. Suaranya kedengaran lebih ringan sekaligus lebih berat. “Saya menelepon karena Anda meminta.”

“Tidak perlu terlalu sopan, santai saja,” ujar Minjung. “Terima kasih sudah menghubungiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud memintamu menelepon secepat ini.”

“Oh.” Jeda sejenak. “Maaf?”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku berterima kasih, tentu saja.”

“Lalu, um, soal surat yang kau terima beberapa bulan lalu.”

Minjung duduk tegak. “Ya?”

“Maafkan aku,” kata Taemin. “Sejujurnya, aku berada dalam situasi tidak terlalu baik ketika itu, tapi sekarang semuanya mulai membaik. Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu, mengetahui kau adalah orang sibuk. Kau bisa, um,” caranya menggumamkan ‘um’ bahkan terdengar lucu, pikir Minjung sekilas, “mungkin melupakan surat itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku merefleksikan tindakan impulsif tersebut.”

“Eh, tapi—” Minjung tergeragap. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, hanya saja keputusan itu kedengaran terlalu final, terlalu menusuknya.

“Maafkan aku. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung dengan kehadiran surat itu.”

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka hingga Minjung mendengar lamat-lamat, _Kalau sudah selesai, tutup teleponnya, Oppa_ , dari suatu tempat. Harga diri Minjung mendadak tersengat.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan menutup teleponnya.” Dan dengan patuh Taemin melakukannya. “Aku berdoa untuk kesehatan dan kelancaran bisnismu—” _Hei, kau tidak perlu berkata begitu pada orang asing_ , “Sampai jumpa, Nyonya Choi Minjung.”

Nada putus-putus. Minjung menjilat bibir, menyugar rambutnya ke belakang dengan frustrasi, lalu menekan tombol untuk menghubungi Jina.

“Coba periksa apakah Lee Taemin punya kekasih.” Ia mendengus tidak sabar. “Lee Taemin yang _kemarin_.”

~~~

Rasa tersinggung Minjung tersalurkan dalam pekerjaan yang datang bertubi-tubi, dan ia hampir tidak peduli selalu menghabiskan malam demi malam di ruangannya, mengurus ini-itu dengan kemarahan yang tersulut tiap kali mengingat betapa manja cara gadis itu menyebut “ _Oppa_ ”. Jina tidak datang dengan kesimpulan yang memuaskan (“Maaf, Direktur, sejauh yang dapat kutemukan, Lee Taemin masih lajang.” Omong kosong!) dan membuat Minjung selalu berakhir menciptakan skenario-skenario di dalam kepalanya.

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa harus sangat emosional di saat Lee Taemin sama sekali bukan miliknya. Atau mungkin ia merasa terkhianati setelah surat pernikahan itu datang padanya, permintaan seorang pemuda yang hampir putus asa untuk menikahinya, tapi ketika ia melunakkan hati, pemuda yang dibicarakan rupanya telah memiliki kekasih. Gadis yang lebih muda, yang memiliki suara tinggi-manja dan bisa memanggilnya _oppa_.

“Aku mungkin menyukai Lee Taemin,” ia mengaku pada Kibum yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tampak kebingungan sejenak, tapi, begitu menemukan gelas yang hampir kosong di depan Minjung, ia mengangkat bahu dan memesan minuman.

“Lee Taemin yang memintamu menikah tapi tidak mengenalimu?” Minjung mengangguk pelan. Kibum mendengus. “Kau sungguh... aku tidak tahu, Minjung. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau tipe _hopeless romantic_ seperti ini. Kupikir candumu terhadap pernikahan hanya perantara untuk mendapat jabatan ibu rumah tangga. Lagi pula, kenapa mendadak berpikir menyukai anak ingusan itu?”

Minjung menelan semburan, “Dia bukan anak ingusan!” dan alih-alih menceritakan percakapan via telepon beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana dia merasa kebas sampai mendengar suara gadis lain di dekat Lee Taemin, dan bagaimana perasaan itu bermetamorfosis menjadi obsesi untuk mendapatkan si pemuda manis. Ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan berapi-api, tapi Kibum hanya memutar bola mata.

“Yah, apa lagi yang kuharap darimu. Rupanya tetap kompetitif.”

“Dia pernah hampir jadi milikku, pemuda manis itu.”

“Begini, aku harus meluruskan jalan pikiranmu agar kau bisa kembali ke jalur yang benar,” kata Kibum sabar. Minjung mengerutkan hidung mendengar nada menggurui sahabatnya. “Aku akan memberi beberapa contoh dan kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur, oke? Baiklah, yang pertama: Lee Taemin memintamu menikah dan ternyata dia adalah pria tanpa harapan, semacam, dari penampilan dan finansial. Apa kau akan tetap ingin menikahinya?”

“Bisa saja,” gumam Minjung, ragu.

“Keadaan kedua: Lee Taemin tetaplah pemuda manis, tidak pernah mengirimimu surat pernikahan, dan kau kebetulan melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis ketika kau berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Apa kau akan tetap membenci gadis ini?”

Minjung berhenti untuk berpikir. “Sebenarnya aku jarang melihat kanan-kiri kalau sedang jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan.”

“Keadaan ketiga: Lee Taemin tetaplah pemuda manis, mengirimimu surat pernikahan, tidak memiliki kekasih. Apa kau akan tetap mengklaim menyukainya, seperti yang baru saja kau katakan?”

“ _Kibum_.”

“Kau tidak akan menyukainya,” simpul Kibum, lalu meneguk minumannya. “Minjung, kau hanya ikut arus. Habiskan beberapa jenak untuk merenung: Bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya hanya dengan bertemu satu kali? Berpikirlah jernih, Minjung, gunakan juga hatimu.”

Minjung melontarkan kepala, memandangi langit-langit, menarik napas panjang. Simpul-simpul dalam otaknya terlalu tegang, ia terbiasa dikejar waktu dan, sebagai gantinya, selalu terburu-buru dengan kalkulasi selalu mendesing cepat di balik rongga kepalanya, tidak benar-benar mempertimbangkan apa yang sebenarnya dirinya sebagai _Choi Minjung_ inginkan. Perlahan ia mengembuskan udara dari celah bibir, lalu menunduk memandangi gelas.

“Aku masih menyukainya.”

Kibum hampir menyemburkan minumannya. “Demi Tuhan, aku tidak berkata kau harus berpikir selama lima menit!” Minjung memberengut. “Kau benar-benar tidak tertolong, Minjung. Semakin hari aku semakin paham kenapa pernikahanmu tidak pernah berhasil, selain karena obsesi terhadap ibu rumah tangga, tentu saja.”

“Tapi, _Kibuuum_ , dia manis sekali,” rengek Minjung sambil melendoti sebelah lengan sahabatnya. “Manis dan rapuh, aku ingin melindunginya. Aku kepingin _Lee Taemiiin_.”

Tatapan yang diberikan Kibum cukup untuk membuat Minjung menegakkan duduknya lagi. “Dan aku bersimpati padanya,” ia melanjutkan dengan nada lebih serius. “Dia kedengaran hilang harapan dalam suratnya.”

“Surat itu sudah tidak relevan, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya,” kata Kibum. “Dan dia sudah punya pacar. Hadapi saja.”

Minjung hampir membanting gelas ke permukaan bar yang mengkilap, pramutama terkaget di balik konter. “Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.”

“Apa—”

“Sebelum itu, aku mau lihat apakah penagih utang masih berkeliaran di sekitar rumahnya,” gumam Minjung, “dan kalau memang sudah tidak ada, aku akan menarik diri darinya. Selamanya. Kau melihat janjiku.”

Kibum menggerung. “Terserah.”

 

Selama beberapa belas menit, Minjung ragu terhadap alat navigasi yang membimbingnya memasuki labirin perumahan kecil, semakin jauh sepertinya semakin tidak keruan. Kibum mendengkur di kursi penumpang dan sejujurnya Minjung juga mulai mengantuk. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat, memajukan badan sampai hampir menyentuh setir, mengamati setiap atap yang sambung-menyambung dari satu rumah ke lainnya. Kalau alat navigasi tidak berniat melucu, mereka sudah hampir sampai. Walaupun sebenarnya tanjakan berkerikil dengan barisan rumah-rumah kecil di kanan-kiri terlihat seperti lelucon.

Hanya satu rumah di sebelah kanan saat Minjung menghentikan mobil. Sempit, memanjang ke belakang, bertingkat dua—hanya ada satu jendela di atas, lampunya menyala. Pagar setinggi dua meter menutupi pandangannya dari lantai satu, terdiri dari dinding berplaster, pintu gerbangnya sedikit miring. Minjung menyipitkan mata ke celah pintu gerbang, berusaha mengintip apa yang berada di baliknya. Sejauh ini ia hanya menemukan sepeda reyot dan jalan setapak.

Bunyi kerikil diinjak sol sepatu menarik perhatiannya. Minjung mengalihkan tatapan pada spion tengah dan menemukan satu sosok setengah membungkuk berjalan cepat menghindari buritan mobilnya—sekilas saja dibanjiri lampu belakang, tapi itu cukup membuat Minjung membeku. Ia menoleh cepat ke samping, mengikuti Lee Taemin yang berjalan melewati jendelanya, berbelok ke pintu gerbang.

“Lee Taemin!” Sebelum sempat disadarinya, ia telah berseru dari jendela yang terbuka. Si pemilik nama secara signifikan menegang, sebelah tangannya sudah terangkat hendak mendorong pintu. Minjung buru-buru turun dari mobil.

“Kau mengenaliku, bukan?”

Taemin menatapnya lekat-lekat, lalu membuang muka. “Kupikir kalian hanya datang di awal bulan.”

Minjung terenyak oleh kebingungan singkat, tapi kemudian gerutuan Taemin menjadi masuk akal. Ia menahan sebelah tangan si pemuda. “Kau tidak mengingatku? Choi Minjung? Restoran dan surat pernikahan?”

Mata Taemin menyipit, dan segera saja ia terperanjat. Buru-buru ia menarik tangannya dari Minjung untuk membungkuk beberapa kali. “Maafkan aku, pengelihatanku tidak terlalu baik dan aku lupa pakai kacamata, jadi—” Ia menegakkan badan, menunjukkan ringisan yang menghentikan napas Minjung. “Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu, Nyonya Choi? Perihal surat pernikahan itu?”

“Bukan, aku sekadar... jalan-jalan dan bisa sampai sini.”

“Bisa sampai sini,” ulang Taemin dengan ketidakpercayaan kental dalam suaranya. Minjung mencengir kecil, tidak yakin harus bagaimana sampai mengingat tujuannya.

“Oh, itu benar. Kudengar keluargamu berada dalam utang yang cukup besar.” Taemin kembali tegang. “Tidak, aku bukan bos mereka. Aku hanya ingin tahu... apakah situasi membaik yang kau beritahu saat itu juga berarti dalam segi finansial... Maaf kalau aku menyinggung perasaanmu.”

Taemin menarik napas panjang, lantas menggeleng. “Tidak, tidak termasuk di dalamnya.”

“Oh?”

“Tapi aku mulai mendapatkan keadaan stabil, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keluargaku.”

Minjung mendapati hatinya tersentuh. Ia memandangi pemuda di depannya dari atas ke bawah, menyadari betapa kurus dan betapa letih dirinya, lalu mengembuskan napas panjang sambil mengeluarkan ponsel.

“Bisa kita bertukar kontak?”

“Er?”

“Aku ingin membantumu,” kata Minjung cepat. “Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah kau lalui, tapi aku juga pernah dalam kondisi benar-benar buruk, jadi ini sedikit... membuatku berpikir tentang masa lalu.”

“Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Nyonya—”

“Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku ingin mengobrol denganmu lagi. Dan tidak perlu panggil aku ‘Nyonya’, aku belum menikah.” _Lagi_ , lanjut Minjung dalam hati. “Minjung saja, tidak masalah.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata, menampilkan ekspresi tidak menentu, tapi kemudian menarik keluar ponsel lipat keluaran lama. Sinar membanjiri wajahnya setelah ia membuka layar. “Baiklah.”

Mereka menunduk di depan ponsel masing-masing dan Minjung mendadak bergumam, “Apa kau punya pacar, Taemin?”

“Choi Minjung, kau benar-benar tidak sopan.”

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan Kibum menyandarkan lengan ke atap mobil, tangan yang lain mengacak-acak rambut. Taemin menggenggam ponsel lebih kuat saat lelaki itu menyeret langkah menghampiri mereka, harus menopang dirinya dengan melingkarkan satu lengan ke pundak Minjung.

“Nak, wanita ini tidak bisa berpikir,” erang Kibum, telunjuknya menuding pipi Minjung, “jadi maafkan kelancangannya. Maksudku, orang macam apa yang memintamu jadi pacar hanya dengan sekali ketemu di restoran? Cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak ada, tidak perlu mempercayainya.”

“Kibum, apaan sih.” Minjung berusaha menyingkirkan temannya, tapi perbedaan kekuatan mereka cukup signifikan.

“Dia menjadi sangat kompetitif hanya karena kau punya kekasih—singkatnya, dia adalah tokoh antagonis yang selalu berniat merebut pacar orang. Kalau kau bertukar nomor telepon, pastikan jangan jatuh dalam perangkapnya karena—”

Minjung mengempaskan Kibum ke pintu mobil dan melintangkan satu lengan di leher lelaki itu. “Sekali lagi kau bicara, kau akan tamat, Kim Kibum.”

“Kenapa? Aku mencoba menyelamatkan anak orang!” Kibum berteriak.

“Kau menghancurkanku! Merusak citraku di depan anak manis yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia dan—” Minjung menyedot udara dengan tajam setelah mengatakan hal tidak perlu di dekat Taemin. “Masuk, Kibum. Masuk atau aku akan membuangmu ke hutan.”

“Buang saja! Buang aku ke neraka dan aku akan menyeretmu ikut serta!” jerit Kibum lagi. Mengulurkan kepala melewati pundak Minjung, lelaki itu berseru, “Nak, masuk rumah! Ini demi keselamatanmu dan keluarga. Cepatlah!”

Pemuda itu tergeragap, tapi kakinya mulai masuk melewati ambang pintu gerbang, ponsel masih digenggam erat di satu tangan.

“Tutup mulut, Kibum. Bajingan keparat sepertimu yang membuatku dibenci!” bentak Minjung.

“’Membuatku dibenci’, kepalamu! Kau tetap dibenci bahkan kalau aku tidak dilahirkan, jalang jahanam.”

Taemin menyelipkan sebagian dirinya masuk ke balik salah satu pintu gerbang ganda, masih membelalakkan mata ke arah mereka, masih kebingungan. Kibum melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan liar.

“Masuk, Nak! Percaya pada _Hyung_!”

“Tidak, tunggu—”

Taemin membanting pintu menutup—langkah kaki setengah berlari terdengar sedikit teredam mengiringi keheningan yang kemudian mengendap di antara mereka, diakhiri oleh pintu depan. Minjung memejamkan mata, mengembuskan napas frustrasi, membenci setiap partikel penyusun tubuh Kibum dengan segenap kekuatan dan jiwanya.

“Bagus sekali.”

“Memang bagus,” balas Kibum angkuh. “Sekarang lepaskan aku.”

“Aku sungguh mempertimbangkan membuangmu di sini, Kibum—brengsek!” Minjung memekik ketika Kibum memajukan leher untuk mengecup sudut bibirnya. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan lelaki itu, menggosok-gosok tempat Kibum telah mendaratkan kecupan dengan punggung tangan. “Sialan, sialan, sialan! Aku membencimu!”

“Aku juga mencintaimu,” panggil Kibum, entah bagaimana sudah menyelipkan tubuhnya di bangku kemudi. “Sekarang segeralah masuk atau _aku_ meninggalkanmu di sini.”

Minjung mengentakkan langkah ke kursi penumpang. “Dia masih melihat dari jendela. Kau sengaja melakukannya.”

“Supaya tahu rasa,” jawab Kibum santai. “ _Kau_ , maksudku. Rasa-rasanya waktu yang dibutuhkan Lee Taemin untuk pulih dari kejadian malam ini cukup sampai setahun ke depan—masa ketika kau diperbolehkan melirik calon suami lagi.”

“Kau bilang setengah tahun.”

“Aku bilang satu tahun. Baru saja.”

Minjung menjambak rambut frustrasi.


	4. Chapter 4

Minjung memundurkan badan setelah mengaplikasikan maskara, menoleh ke kanan kemudian kiri, memeriksa setiap sudut wajah dan lehernya telah terbalur riasan dengan sempurna. Lantas, ia mengambil salah satu botol kristal parfum, menyemprotkan sedikit ke leher dan pergelangan tangan, dan mengurai rambutnya ke belakang bahu. Ia beranjak berdiri, memandangi dirinya dalam balutan gaun hitam selutut yang merengkuh tubuhnya begitu tepat, mengaksentuasi kurva dan tonjol, menyamarkan cela.

Menarik. Ia terlihat sangat menarik.

Setelah mengambil tas tangan, ia memilih sepatu bertumit tinggi berwarna senada dan berjalan keluar dari _penthouse_ miliknya, dalam perjalanan mengecek jam tangan untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak terlalu terlambat. Hanya karena ingin, sekali lagi ia memeriksa penampilan lewat spion tengah setelah masuk ke mobil, memastikan ia masih terlihat menarik. Mungkin tetap akan terlihat menarik. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya.

Ia melajukan mobil meninggalkan lahan parkir bawah tanah menuju jalan raya yang masih ramai. Setelah pertemuan malam itu, ia menyadari kesukaannya pada si pemuda manis lebih dari sekadar simpati, mungkin lebih dari afeksi yang dirasakannya terhadap suami-suami terdahulu, dan ia bersedia melakukan apa pun demi mendapatkannya. Lee Taemin bukan pria kaya raya yang membuatnya tidak sabar menumpang jet pribadi ke pulau pribadi; bukan pula pria menggairahkan yang membuatnya tidak sabar melompat ke tempat tidur. Lee Taemin adalah _Lee Taemin_ , pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya melalui cara paling tidak terduga.

Berdasarkan pengamatan Jina, pemuda itu bekerja sebagai tutor sampai cukup tengah malam di akademi tak jauh dari kampusnya. Jika itu benar, dan jika durasi perjalanan yang diestimasikan Minjung akurat, ia akan mendapati Taemin menuruni undakan depan di momen yang bersamaan dengan dirinya tiba. Dan itu bagus, karena ia tidak pandai menghabiskan waktu sendirian menunggu orang lain. Lalu mereka akan makan malam bersama, Minjung mengantarnya pulang—apakah orang yang berpacaran akan berciuman sebelum berpisah? Tapi mereka belum berpacaran, jadi...

Jajaran gedung itu terlihat setelah dua puluh menit berkendara, Minjung segera menempati lahan parkir paling strategis dan  keluar dari mobil, tapi tidak lebih dari menyandarkan pinggul ke kap yang masih hangat, rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai mengombak ke depan salah satu bahu, matanya mengamati hati-hati semua siswa yang berhamburan keluar. Semakin banyak yang keluar dan menghilang di kegelapan, semakin Minjung merasa gelisah. Seharusnya Taemin keluar tidak lama lagi—ia sudah cukup pegal berdiri di luar, dan punggungnya yang terbuka mulai meremang kedinginan.

Seolah mendengar pikirannya, pemuda kurus itu mendadak muncul menuruni undakan dengan tali tas melintasi torso, rambut hitam pendek menghambur ke segala arah, kacamata berbingkai tebal bertengger di batang hidung. Ia berjalan cepat, dapat dengan mudah berkamuflase di antara murid-murid, sama sekali tidak melirik Choi Minjung yang telah menguarkan semua aura sensual hanya dengan bersandar ke mobil.

Minjung mengikuti arah jalan pemuda itu menggunakan lirikan mata, lalu mendesah dan mengembalikan tumpuan ke kedua kaki. “Taemin!”

Si pemilik nama berhenti berjalan. Minjung cepat-cepat memutarinya hingga mereka berhadapan, matanya secara tidak sengaja segera berkontak dengan milik Taemin, tapi ia segera mengembalikan kendali penuh dirinya. Senyum cemerlangnya terungkit.

“Hai.”

“Halo,” balas Taemin. Satu tangannya memegangi tali tas. “Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu?”

Ketenangan pemuda itu sejujurnya cukup mengejutkan Minjung. Tidak sedikit pun menurunkan tatapan dari matanya, tidak sekali pun terlihat tergentarkan dengan penampilan Minjung malam ini.

“Kau kelihatan manis dengan kacamata itu,” ujar Minjung. “Aku jadi ingin mengajakmu makan malam.”

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

Minjung terkesiap. Tidak pernah ada orang yang menolaknya sejujur dan secepat itu. Dengan tatapan mata nanar ia berusaha menemukan kilas bercanda dari air muka Taemin, siapa tahu Taemin adalah tipikal yang suka bermain-main sebelum menerkamnya, tapi pemuda itu tidak bisa terlihat lebih serius lagi. Ia mengerjapkan mata, lalu memaksakan seulas tawa.

“Kau mudah sungkan, bukan begitu?” Minjung mengibaskan rambut ke belakang bahu, berganti menumpukan berat tubuh dengan satu kaki hingga sebelah pinggulnya mencuat, kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dada. “Jangan khawatir,” bisiknya sambil menaikkan satu tangan ke pundak si pemuda, menjawilnya lembut, “aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik.”

“Tawaran yang menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak bisa.” Jawaban Taemin tidak berubah. Matanya tetap tidak berguncang dari wajah Minjung. “Aku harus segera pulang.”

“Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang.”

“Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.”

Taemin membungkuk kecil dan berjalan melewatinya, sedikit saja bersinggungan dengan pundaknya tanpa benar-benar menyentuh. Tangan Minjung bahkan masih teracung di udara; ia memutar tumit mengikuti arah perjalanan si pemuda, nyaris disorientasi karena Taemin tidak mencuri pandang terakhir kepadanya.

Sebuah bus tiba di halte. Taemin naik bersama segelintir penumpang lain.

Minjung menyugar rambut ke belakang dengan frustrasi, menjatuhkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang, memandang sampai buritan bus menghilang ditelan arus lalu lintas. Tidak pernah ada yang melewatkan seorang Choi Minjung sebelum ini. Dengan kemarahan yang lebih terasa seperti rasa malu, Minjung membalikkan badan, tanpa ragu melontarkan jari tengah pada siulan nakal yang sayup-sayup terdengar di dekatnya sebelum berjalan mengentak-entak ke mobilnya.

Jadi Taemin tidak tertarik dengan penampilan luar. Minjung akan mencari jalan lainnya.

~~~

Lee Taemin menaikkan ritsleting jaket sampai dagu, lalu berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku jaket meninggalkan rumahnya. Baru saja ia membuka pintu gerbang pagar, matanya menemukan moncong mobil yang mulai tidak asing; ia menggeser pandangan ke arah bangku kemudi, Choi Minjung duduk di sana. Taemin menghela napas, lalu berjalan melewati mobil putih tersebut.

“Taemin!” Minjung memanggilnya dengan kepala melongok dari jendela yang dibuka lebar. Langkah Taemin semakin cepat, memutuskan tidak menoleh kendati dapat mendengar gemeletuk kerikil terlindas roda disertai deruman halus. Entah bagaimana Minjung memilih memundurkan mobil demi mengikutinya. Tidak lama hingga mereka sekali lagi berada dalam posisi sejajar, Minjung masih melongokkan kepala berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

“Taemin, Lee Taemin. Tunggu sebentar.”

Seandainya pintu bangku kemudi tidak terentak membuka tepat di depan Taemin, menghalangi jalurnya, mungkin Taemin tidak akan berhenti berjalan. Kini ia dihadapkan kembali dengan Choi Minjung yang tampak semakin menjulang dibanding terakhir kali ia menemuinya. Taemin membuang muka ke samping.

“Aku akan membayar uang kuliahmu,” kata Minjung secara mengejutkan. “Dan akan membantu melunasi utang-utang keluargamu.”

Taemin mengamati susunan batu bata rumah tetangganya. “Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Kalau begitu, kau ingin membeli sesuatu? Mungkin kendaraan atau pakaian? Beri tahu aku.” Sebelum Taemin membuka mulut, wanita itu menjejalkan benda keras ke tangannya. Ia menunduk dan menemukan kartu kredit platinum. “Atau kau bisa membeli apa saja yang kau butuhkan, sungguh. Aku memberikannya untukmu.”

Kegigihan Minjung memaksa Taemin menatap lurus ke depan, mempertemukan matanya dengan seraut wajah berfitur tegas tapi anehnya tetap menarik. Mata bulat dengan riasan tipis mengelilinginya, hidung mancung, bibir berpulas warna natural. Rambut ikalnya dikuncir ekor kuda hari ini, membuatnya terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda—atau penampilan tempo hari yang menambah umurnya, entahlah, itu tidak penting.

“Kenapa Anda sangat berkeras?” tanya Taemin seraya mengulurkan kembali kartu tersebut.

“Karena aku menyukaimu,” jawab Minjung otomatis, berkelit dari penolakan Taemin. “Lupakan saja cerocos pria gila yang ikut bersamaku malam itu. Aku sama sekali tidak berbahaya.”

Tapi lelaki malam itu jelas-jelas mencium bibir Minjung setelah mereka berdebat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Taemin mempertahankan sorot mata skeptis selama beberapa saat kepada wanita yang dikenal luas sebagai dewi dalam dunia bisnis, sekaligus dewi penghancur pernikahan. Nah, untuk yang kedua, walaupun kedengaran absurd, jauh lebih dipercaya Taemin. Bukan satu kali saja ia membaca di surat kabar berita mengenai pernikahan maupun perceraian Choi Minjung, mulai dari pengusaha sampai aktor terkenal-tapi kurang tampan. Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya dari kehidupan personal Choi Minjung.

“Kenapa Anda menyukaiku?”

“Karena kau adalah Lee Taemin.”

“Bisakah Anda berhenti mengikutiku?”

“Kau masih memikirkan ucapan laki-laki itu?” tanya Minjung terperangah. Ia mengambil satu langkah maju—Taemin mundur. “Dengar, Nak, aku bisa melumat rumahmu jadi debu dan membangunnya lagi dengan bangunan paling kokoh, sama sekali bukan hal sulit bagiku. Apa kartu itu kurang menjadi bukti? Kau butuh sesuatu yang, entahlah, lebih meyakinkan?”

“Tidak,” jawab Taemin dengan rahang menggertak, kemarahannya hampir mendidih dan meluapkannya begitu saja tidak terdengar seperti keputusan bijaksana. Akan tetapi, tetap saja ia menyurukkan kartu ke tangan Minjung. “Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan sepersen pun milik Anda. Permisi.”

Kemudian Taemin berjalan pergi, sengaja berbelok ke gang tikus yang tidak mungkin muat dimasuki mobil.

~~~

Lee Taemin tidak jemu memandanginya ketika ia sibuk mencari salah satu dokumen yang agaknya terselip di antara tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Bibir Minjung seketika merengut setelah beberapa menit berlalu sia-sia. Ia menelungkupkan pigura biru muda cantik itu, lalu beranjak berdiri, berharap ketinggian dapat membantunya mencari dengan lebih mudah. Kedua tangannya menahan rambut dari berjatuhan mengganggu pandangan, tapi ia masih tidak mampu menemukannya. Dengan desahan yang hampir terdengar nestapa, ia duduk kembali, membawa pigura ke tangkupan telapak tangan, membalas tatapan Taemin sendu.

“Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi gara-gara kau,” gumamnya sambil mengusap sebelah pipi Taemin. “Bagaimana sebenarnya cara mendapatkanmu? Ataukah aku masih kurang bagimu?”

“Er, permisi.”

“Oh.” Minjung buru-buru mencemplungkan pigura ke laci meja. “Ada masalah apa?”

Beruntung Jina cukup baik hati untuk tidak membahas lebih lama. Gadis itu datang membawa tumpukan dokumen yang sepertinya memang tidak bisa berakhir, meletakkan salah satu tepat ke depan Minjung. “Tadi ketinggalan di ruang rapat. Kupikir Anda membutuhkannya sekarang.”

Minjung mengerjapkan mata di depan sejilid kertas yang dicarinya seperti orang bodoh sepuluh menit terakhir. “Trims,” ia berujar sambil membukanya. “Letakkan sisanya di tempat biasa.”

“Baik,” jawab Jina patuh. “Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Anda, Direktur?”

Perbedaan usia mereka selalu membuat Minjung sungkan menanyakan hal kekanakan seperti tren slang internet yang sedang beredar atau mengapa banyak gadis berkeliaran di jalanan dengan celana tidur—tapi ia paling tidak bisa membahas percintaan bersama Jina. Bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya, dengan wajah ditujukan pada tulisan seakan tidak peduli, ia bertanya, “Apa kau punya pacar?”

Jina terperanjat. “Eh, itu—”

“Aku tidak bermaksud menegur performa kerja, hanya bertanya,” kata Minjung menenangkan. Ia mendongakkan kepala, tanpa alasan mengingat Lee Taemin yang mengenakan kacamata, dan jantungnya seakan melesak ke lantai. “Jadi?”

“Iya, aku punya.”

“Bagaimana kalian bertemu awalnya?” tanya Minjung, menjalinkan jari-jemari kedua tangan dan menjadikannya topangan dagu. Dipandangi dengan intens membuat Jina gelagapan—gadis itu menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga dan tertawa gugup.

“Dia, uh, kakak kelasku sewaktu kuliah.”

“Dan kalian bisa berpacaran?”

“Maaf?”

“Bagaimana kalian mulai berpacaran?”

Wajah Jina semakin merah walaupun ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresinya tetap netral. “Kami memang berteman sejak lama, tapi pada suatu hari dia datang membawa kue dan... uh, menyatakan perasaannya padaku.”

Minjung membayangkan dirinya membawa kue ke hadapan Taemin, menatapnya penuh cinta, sedangkan Taemin menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan penuh haru. “Oho.”

“Karena aku juga menyukainya, kami mulai berpacaran.”

Skenario romantis itu segera saja pecah berkeping-keping kala Minjung menyadari Taemin tidak sedikit pun menyukainya. Ia berharap otot wajahnya tidak menggulung ke posisi yang terlalu salah hanya dengan membayangkan ekspresi dingin Taemin.

Kalau dipikir lagi, selama ini ia tinggal menuding siapa saja yang terlihat berkompeten menjadi suaminya, menyelenggarakan pernikahan mewah, hidup berdua selama beberapa saat, lalu bercerai—tidak ada perasaan berbunga-bunga di awal maupun hati yang retak setelah semuanya berakhir. Mungkin kecewa karena suaminya ternyata tidak mengizinkannya menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Dengan sangat terlambat ia menyadari tidak pernah menyukai seseorang secara sungguhan—dan tidak pernah membuat seseorang menyukainya. Minjung mengembalikan perhatian pada si gadis muda.

“Kenapa kau menyukainya?”

“Eh—mungkin karena kami sering mengobrol bersama?” Jina memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi. “Kami memiliki hobi dan kesukaan yang sama, menghabiskan waktu bersama secara natural terasa lebih menyenangkan.”

“Oh.” Otak Minjung mulai berdesing. Harapan memercik. “Terima kasih. Kembalilah bekerja.”

Tapi, terlepas dari pengalaman yang minim, dia tetap menyukai Taemin. Persetan jika omong kosong cinta pada pandangan pertama sebenarnya tidak eksis—ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berkedut, arus listrik melejit dan meletup-letup dalam pembuluh darahnya, saat pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Taemin. Rasa sukanya secara aneh semakin besar ketika mendapati bahwa pemuda itu telah memiliki kekasih, dan justru membengkak tidak terkontrol setelah Taemin menolaknya.

Minjung mengembuskan napas panjang penuh perasaan berbunga. Ia akan menekuni hobi Taemin, mengajaknya membicarakan topik-topik menyenangkan, mengenyahkan kebencian pemuda itu darinya. Rencana sempurna.

~~~

“Kibum.”

“Mm.”

“Anjing-anjingmu sehat?”

Kibum menyipitkan mata ke arah ponsel yang disejajarkan ke depan wajah, memastikan sekarang memang masih pukul enam pagi dan orang yang menghubunginya memang Choi Minjung. Sambil mengerang, menendang selimut yang membelit kakinya, ia menggulingkan badan menjadi telentang, matanya tertutup. Ponsel dibiarkan tergeletak di sebelah kepalanya dengan pengeras suara karena mendengar suara Minjung langsung di telinganya di pagi hari sepertinya tidak baik untuk kesehatan mental.

“Apa yang kau inginkan?”

“Oh, hanya ingin bermain-main bersama mereka. Louis dan Vuitton, kan?”

“Comme des Garcons.”

“Tidak mengubah poinku. Omong-omong, kau mengganti sandi pintumu?”

Mata Kibum seketika menggelepar terbuka. Ia melonjak duduk. “Kau di mana?”

Terdengar serangkaian nada familier, lalu kedua anjingnya menyalak-nyalak di selasar depan. “Rupanya tidak,” cericip Minjung gembira, suaranya berasal dari ruang tengah. “Coba tebak aku di mana.”

“Pergilah, Minjung,” sembur Kibum setelah menghambur ke ambang pintu kamarnya, teman baiknya telah mendorong pegangan pintu dari luar. Daun pintu bergetar terkena gaya dari kedua sisi. “Apa yang kau inginkan sebelum matahari terbit? Demi Tuhan, berikan aku ruang untuk bernapas!”

“Aku ingin mengajak anjingmu jalan-jalan,” jawab Minjung. “Aku yakin anak-anak malang ini hampir tidak pernah menghirup udara segar karena pemiliknya semalas kungkang—ayo, bersiap-siaplah.”

“ _What the fuck_.”

“Kau punya sepuluh menit, hap hap hap.”

 

Udara taman jauh lebih dingin ketimbang kelihatannya. Kibum mendelik penuh kebencian pada wanita yang berkejaran dengan anjing-anjingnya di pekarangan berumput. Setelah mendapati bahwa Minjung sama sekali tidak gentar dalam mendapatkan Taemin—faktanya, kegiatan pagi ini termasuk dalam rangkaian rencana tersebut—Kibum semakin mempertanyakan kewarasan teman baiknya. Rasanya tidak pernah ada wanita yang lebih keras kepala dan kompetitif dibandjng Choi Minjung. Itu bukan pujian.

Lelaki bermata sipit itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling taman yang, akui saja, hanya diisi mereka berdua. Entah dapat rumor dari mana Minjung mengetahui Lee Taemin akan mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan di pagi hari di lokasi tempat mereka menjejak sekarang, walaupun bukan tidak mungkin wanita itu sengaja membayar seseorang untuk mengintai. Choi Minjung adalah wanita penuh kalkulasi yang selalu menjaga citranya tetap terpoles mengkilap. Lagi-lagi itu bukan pujian.

Akan tetapi Minjung terlihat gembira sungguhan bisa berlari-lari bersama dua ekor anjing, dan Kibum memutuskan duduk di bangku taman sambil menonton mereka bertiga, merasa menjadi pengasuh anak-anak. Ia menyeruput kopi sogokan Minjung, masih uang muka dan ia akan menuntut sarapan lengkap nantinya.

Dari balik jalan setapak setengah melingkar, muncul sosok berjaket yang memegang tali dua ekor anjing. Kibum hampir melewatkannya sebagai warga kota biasa sampai rambut mop berantakan yang sejujurnya amat dibencinya itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia hampir menyemburkan isi mulut, segera saja menoleh ke arah Minjung yang memekik-mekik kecil lantaran Comme des menjilat-jilat pipinya.

Eh, terserahlah. Ini bukan urusannya. Kibum makin mengenyakkan punggung ke kursi, kedua tangan terbentang lebar ke sandaran, melirik cermat Lee Taemin yang melewatinya tanpa menoleh, mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Dia maupun kedua anjingnya sungguh hening, seolah ada gelembung kedap suara yang mengelilingi mereka.

“Taemin!”

Serta-merta punggung Taemin menegang, langkahnya berhenti. Ia menoleh kaku ke arah wanita yang bergegas menghampirinya. Hari ini Minjung mengenakan _jumpsuit_ pas badan berwarna kelabu yang sederhana dengan riasan tipis, walaupun Kibum tahu perlu persiapan setidaknya setengah jam untuk mendapat aksen natural. Dalam kondisi biasa wanita itu memang bukan pecandu riasan berat, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kibum menyadari Minjung jauh lebih polos, terkadang sampai tahapan terlihat sakit saking tanpa-warna kulitnya.

“Tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini,” engah Minjung, Comme des dan Garcons mengikutinya dengan langkah-langkah kecil gembira. Sebentar saja Taemin menurunkan pandangan pada anjing-anjing yang menyapa peliharannya malu-malu tapi waspada, lalu kembali mendongak. Tidak ada ekspresi memadai di wajahnya, tapi tampaknya itu tidak menggentarkan Minjung. “Kau juga sedang jalan-jalan?”

Ada rentang keheningan yang dapat berarti apa saja—Minjung bahkan terlihat sedang menahan napas. Pada akhirnya, pemuda di depannya mengembuskan napas seraya membuang muka ke tiang lampu tak jauh di belakang mereka.

“Ya.”

“O-oh, itu bagus...” Minjung gelagapan, nyaris melompat saat mendadak Taemin membungkuk ke hadapannya, tetapi pemuda itu hanya mengusap-usap kepala Garcons. Beruntung Kibum memiliki peliharaan yang secara umum ramah kepada semua makhluk.

“Siapa namanya?”

“Garcons.” Taemin mengerling ke atas. Minjung cepat-cepat menjilat bibir, berusaha meredakan antusiasme yang membuncah dalam dadanya bahkan meski perhatian Taemin tersedot seluruhnya pada anjing-anjing yang menyalak riang. “Comme des Garcons, label busana.”

“Oh.”

“Nama yang buruk, ya?” cengir Minjung; di latar belakang, Kibum memutar bola mata. “Aku memang tidak pandai memberi nama.”

“Tidak, itu lucu.” Taemin menegakkan badan. Air mukanya tetap datar, tapi sesuatu dari sinar matanya berubah menjadi jauh lebih lembut. “Kalau begitu, aku duluan—”

“Apa kau selalu mengajak anjingmu jalan-jalan di sini?” sambar Minjung, tidak mengizinkan kesempatan emas berlari dari genggamannya begitu saja.

“Hanya di akhir pekan.”

“Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga,” sahut Minjung berseri-seri.

Taemin menggelincirkan pandangan ke samping, mengangguk kecil, lalu menggumamkan, _Aku duluan_ , sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sisa penghuni taman. Sejak awal menjadi spektator, Kibum cukup terkesan dengan atmosfer canggung yang tidak bisa lebih berat lagi dibanding yang telah menyelimuti mereka. Ia beranjak berdiri.

“Apa kau ini, anak SMP?”

“Diamlah, Kibum,” gerutu Minjung, tapi bibirnya sudah terentang sangat lebar membentuk senyuman. “Kau lihat tadi? Taemin tidak menolakku.”

“Tapi kau tidak menawarkan apa-apa...”

“Dia mengangguk!” Minjung memekik gembira, pipinya merona kemerah-merahan. “Dia tidak pernah mengangguk padaku, kau tahu. Dia tidak menolak keberadaanku.”

Lalu wanita itu pecah dalam kikik kecil penuh kegembiraan, yang ikut teradiasi pada anjing-anjing Kibum dan membuat mereka menyalak antusias. Kibum memperhatikan temannya yang menawarkan permainan lempar-tangkap, lalu mengembuskan napas penuh afeksi. Ia mengacak-acak puncak kepala Minjung sebelum duduk kembali.

“Aku akan mengajak Comme des dan Garcons main sebentar.” Minjung tersenyum ke arahnya.

“Aku masih menunggu sarapanku.”

Kibum menghabiskan kopinya sementara Minjung kembali ke rerumputan, lalu celingukan mencari tempat sampah terdekat. Pandangannya secara tidak sengaja jatuh pada mulut jalan taman, pada sosok berjaket yang ditemuinya kurang dari lima menit lalu. Melupakan keharusan membuang sampah, Kibum separuh membalikkan badan atas dan menyipitkan mata, mengawasi dengan lebih cermat.

Itu Taemin, tidak salah lagi. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang figurnya terhalangi sebatang pohon, lalu menyerahkan salah satu tali kekang anjingnya. Menilai dari arah matanya yang ke bawah, lawan bicaranya mungkin beralih jongkok; satu tangan ramping terulur untuk mengusap-usap puncak kepala anjing putih tersebut.

Taemin tersenyum. Mendengarkan. Tertawa.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga lawan bicaranya berdiri—lagi-lagi arah mata Taemin yang memberi petunjuk. Tangan ramping yang sama kembali terulur, kini menjangkau lengan Taemin, yang kemudian ditepis dengan main-main. Bagaimanapun, pemuda itu tidak protes ketika tangan itu melingkari lengannya untuk kedua kali. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut lawan bicaranya.

Kibum mendengus keras-keras saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman, masih berpegangan tangan, masih bercanda-tawa seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Minjung jika mengetahui pemuda kesukaannya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari gadis mungil berparas manis yang kini melendot di sebelah lengannya.


	5. Chapter 5

“Direktur, untuk acara golf persahabatan akhir pekan nanti—”

“Batalkan.”

“—akan dimulai pukul sepuluh. Tunggu, apa?” Jina memindah tatapan dari jurnal di tangannya kepada wanita yang berdiri memunggunginya di depan jendela yang memenuhi salah satu sisi dinding.

Dari belakang, pemandangan itu terlihat seperti hal yang hanya muncul di sampul depan majalah wanita karier: postur jangkung dan ramping, kaki jenjang, setelan resmi mahal, rambut mengombak ke depan sebelah bahu, kesemuanya berupa siluet dari cahaya matahari sore keemasan yang membanjiri jendela besar.

“Atau beritahu aku bakal datang terlambat. Paling tidak sampai mendekati jam makan siang,” lanjut Minjung tenang, lalu menyesap minuman diet perlahan-lahan. “Mulai sekarang, pagiku di akhir pekan tidak bisa diganggu. Mulai pukul lima pagi sampai pukul sebelas. Catat itu—minta mereka menggesernya.”

Jina segera mencatat di jurnal, membalik dengan cepat dan mencoret beberapa baris yang tampaknya sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. “Aku mengerti,” jawabnya kemudian. “Ada lagi?”

Dengan penuh pemikiran Minjung kembali meluruskan tatapan ke gedung di seberang jalan. Hanya terlihat kilatan menyilauakan dari dinding kacanya. “Bagaimana caranya menjadi sukarelawan di penampungan hewan?”

Ujung bolpoin Jina yang sudah siap sedia di atas lembaran baru sedikit tergelincir ke samping. “Maaf?”

“Atau tahu alamat penampungan hewan paling dekat?” Kemudian Minjung sengaja menyedot minumannya lebih keras. “Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan di sana?”

Jina butuh waktu lima detik untuk memproses segalanya. “Anda ingin mengadopsi hewan?”

“Tidak, aku cari suami.”

“Maaf?” Jina buru-buru menutup mulut menggunakan jurnal menyadari suaranya terlalu melengking. Setelah Minjung membalikkan badan dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, dengan rikuh ia menurunkan jurnal dari depan wajah. “Maafkan aku, Direktur. Tapi aku tidak berpikir Anda bisa menemui suami di sana ...”

“Bisa, aku tahu takdirku berada di sana.” Minjung menyedot minumannya lagi, menemukan kotak mungil tersebut sudah kosong, kemudian melempar kartonnya ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari situ. Meleset. Sambil separuh menggerutu, ia menyambar benda itu dan membidik lagi dalam jarak lebih dekat sebelum mengenyakkan tubuh di kursi.

“Aku bisa melihat jalan kebahagiaan sudah dibukakan untukku.”

“Eh, baiklah, aku akan mencarinya,” gumam Jina, tidak mengerti tapi perintah tetaplah perintah. “Ada lagi?”

“Oh, bangsat,” umpat Minjung. Dia memajukan kursi, dengan berisik mencoba kembali ke pekerjaannya setelah rehat barusan. “Kosongkan jadwal di hari Jumat mulai pukul satu siang. Aku harus menghadiri sidang perceraian.”

Gerakan tangan Jina yang sigap di atas jurnal seketika terhenti. Sorot matanya menggambarkan keprihatinan saat ditujukan pada Minjung. “Astaga, Direktur. Aku—aku turut menyesal. Maksudku, ini berita bagus, tentu, Anda sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria jahat itu.” Minjung hampir mendengus mendapati Jina masih mempercayai cerita sendu tersebut. “Aku berdoa agar segalanya baik untuk Anda, Direktur.”

“Terima kasih. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja.”

Jina undur diri, kemudian membalikkan badan ke arah pintu, lagi-lagi terlibat dansa-menghindar bersama Kibum yang tengah menyerbu masuk. Adegan itu bukannya terlewatkan oleh Minjung. Mengabaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya segera diselesaikan, ia menopang dagu menggunakan telapak tangan dan memperhatikan sahabatnya berjalan sambil membetulkan dasi.

“Mungkin kau dan Jina berjodoh.”

“Nasihat yang bagus sekali dari orang yang sudah menikah-cerai sebanyak enam kali.”

“Lima setengah,” koreksi Minjung seraya menyingkirkan berkas-berkas di mejanya, memberi ruang bagi kantong kertas dari restoran cepat saji yang dibawa Kibum. “Lusa baru akan menjadi enam.”

“Ha ha.” Kibum memutar bola mata dan mengempaskan tubuh di kursi. “ _Double cheeseburger_ dan kentang goreng ukuran jumbo untuk orang yang katanya diet. Sesekali gunakan kaki panjangmu itu untuk beli sendiri. Dijamin lebih cepat dibanding menyuruhku.”

Minjung tidak mengatakan apa-apa, alih-alih, mengayunkan tangan yang tadinya menopang dagu menjadi menghadap Kibum. Ketika kartu plastik sudah berpindah, Minjung menampar punggung tangan Kibum pelan menggunakan benda itu. “Aku membayar perawatan Michael Kors dengan ini. Bukankah kita sama-sama untung?”

“Comme des Garcons. Dan sebenarnya, tidak, kau memanfaatkan anak-anakku selama beberapa minggu terakhir, jadi sepertinya ini lebih menguntungkanmu.” Kibum mengelupas pembungkus _snack bar_ rendah lemak yang dibeli untuk dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu cukup disiplin dalam menjaga penampilan tubuh, dan satu lagi alasannya dapat mencerca gaya hidup Minjung sesuka hati. “Omong-omong, seberapa jauh hubunganmu dengan Taemin sekarang?”

“Aku berhasil tahu kalau dia juga menyempatkan diri menjadi sukarelawan di penampungan hewan tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya,” jawab Minjung, terlalu bersemangat menyemburkan informasi hingga tidak bisa menunggu kunyahannya diselesaikan.

“Tahu darinya atau membayar orang untuk tahu?”

“Yang kedua, tapi, hei, itu kemajuan besar!”

“Kau penguntit kelas dewa, Choi,” decak Kibum. “Jangan katakan kau belum pernah menemuinya sejak minggu lalu.”

Air muka Minjung berubah sendu secara signifikan. “Memang tidak,” gumamnya. “Aku sibuk mengurus orang-orang dari negeri seberang, aku tidak punya waktu untuk keluar dan menemuinya.”

Selama beberapa saat Kibum memandanginya dengan sorot mata kasihan sebelum mengangkat bahu. “Yah, itu bagus, kan? Akhirnya dia mendapat ruang untuk bernapas.”

“Hari Sabtu aku akan menemuinya—ah, tidak. Jumat malam, setelah sidang keparat itu. Aku akan datang langsung ke penampungan hewan tempatnya bekerja.”

“Orang yang sangat sempurna,” kata Kibum, nada sarkastiknya mencemari suasana berbunga-bunga yang baru disebarkan Minjung. “Penopang hidup keluarga, punya dua anjing, menjadi sukarelawan—selanjutnya apa? Punya hobi merajut?”

Minjung menyipitkan mata. “Apa-apaan denganmu.”

“Kau sudah menikah enam kali, seharusnya sudah bisa mencium bau harapan palsu dari radius belasan kilometer.”

Kini kejengkelan Minjung berubah menjadi kebingungan. “Apa maksudmu?” Ia tersentak saat Kibum berdiri dengan cepat. “Hei, Kibum. Apa maksudmu? Tunggu, kau pergi sekarang?”

Panggilan Minjung membuat Kibum menghentikan treknya yang tinggal separuh menuju pintu. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian memutar tumit, berganti berjalan mundur.

“Kau cerdas, Minjung. Pikirkan kata-kataku lagi.”

Lalu Kibum membanting pintu menutup, meninggalkan Minjung sendirian di dalam ruangannya dengan gir-gir dalam otaknya berputar cepat berusaha memproses makna kalimat lelaki itu.

~~~

Tapi tidak ada yang didapatkannya—ia selalu lemah dalam memecahkan kode—jadi dengan hati ringan ia menuruni undakan tangga yang meluber di depan gedung peradilan sampai pelataran luas di bawah sana, tidak sabar segera tiba di mobilnya dan mengemudi sampai sisi kota yang lain tapi telah terasa akrab baginya.

Jina sudah memberinya banyak informasi, termasuk hal-hal tidak menyenangkan dari anjing maupun kucing yang seharusnya tidak bersalah, dan kini Minjung merasa sangat siap menemui Taemin sebagai Choi Minjung yang Terbarukan. Itu artinya dia harus menghapus riasan wajahnya dan bersikap lemah lembut di depan semua binatang malang tersebut.

Berani bertaruh Taemin terkejut melihatnya tahu banyak soal penampungan hewan. Kemudian pemuda itu akan menghormatinya, yang selanjutnya berubah menjadi mengaguminya, dan, terakhir tapi paling utama, mulai mencintainya.

“Choi Minjung.”

Langkah Minjung terhenti. Ia menoleh, dan seketika mengerutkan hidung tidak suka menemukan mantan suaminya berada beberapa undakan di atasnya.

“Apa yang kauinginkan?”

“Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu telah mempermalukanku.”

Minjung memutar bola mata. Kemarahan lelaki itu cukup tipikal: pernikahan dengan Choi Minjung berakhir, berarti pintu-pintu menuju kolam bergelimang harta telah tertutup.

“Kita sudah berakhir. Terima saja,” sahut Minjung enggan sambil menarik keluar ponselnya dari saku blazer. Beberapa belas menit sampai Taemin pulang dari penampungan hewan. Mantan suaminya tertawa kasar.

“Kau benar-benar jalang, menemui laki-laki seolah kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka.” Minjung melontarkan tatapan marah. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, menyeringai kecil. “Benar begitu, Minjung? Kepribadian tangguh itu tidak lebih dari cangkang di luar, sedangkan pada dasarnya kau makhluk lemah yang tidak punya pegangan.”

Mantan suaminya mengambil langkah turun yang cepat hingga berada di anak tangga yang sama. “Choi Minjung. Wanita yang dielu-elukan sebagai dewi bisnis. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika mengetahui kau tidak lebih dari penjilat pria, seseorang dengan kepribadian busuk dan punya masa lalu kelam.” Mata lelaki itu diperciki kesenangan. “Ah, kau pasti tidak menduga aku tahu sebanyak itu, bukan? Soal masa lalumu.”

“Satu-satunya yang mengejutkanku adalah kenapa kau baru tahu _sekarang_.” Minjung mengibaskan rambut ke belakang bahu. “Semua orang di perusaahanku tahu mereka bekerja di bawah ular licik ini. Mereka tahu, tapi tutup mulut, karena mereka cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui betapa berbahaya jika sampai berurusan denganku.”

Minjung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, lalu mendekatkan kepala ke telinganya.

“Tinggalkan aku sendiri, oke? Aku sudah cukup bersabar meladenimu.”

Lantas, ia menyentakkan tubuh kembali tegak dan berjalan cepat menuruni sisa undakan. Suasana hatinya telah berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, kepalanya berkabut. Beruntung tempat parkirnya tidak terlalu jauh, sehingga ia bisa segera mengurung diri di dalam kabin beraroma pinus dan membenamkan jemari di antara pangkal rambutnya. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut sampai terasa menyakitkan.

Tidak seorang pun seharusnya tahu perihal masa lalunya. Tidak, ia adalah Choi Minjung yang tidak punya latar belakang; ia adalah seseorang yang secara ajaib muncul ke permukaan dengan jiwa pekerja keras serta semangat tiada henti. Seharusnya begitu. Semua jejak yang tertinggal seharusnya sudah tidak bersisa. Ia sudah menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu menghapusnya.

Ponselnya berderit dalam saku blazer, membuatnya melonjak. Ia melihat nama Kibum, lalu menarik napas panjang. Itu benar. Sudah sepantasnya ia hidup di zaman sekarang. Sambil mengembuskan udara perlahan-lahan lewat bibir, ia menggeser opsi jawab.

“Tidak mencoba membuat suasana hatimu buruk, Sayang, tapi aku punya rencana sendiri besok,” Kibum memberitahunya separuh melagu, entah gembira atas rencananya atau karena Minjung tidak lagi perlu menyeretnya pukul lima pagi. “Kami akan pergi kencan! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku bertapa tiap akhir pekan bersamamu, dia dapat hari libur. Dan coba tebak? Aku akan menjauhimu sejauh-jauhnya selagi aku bisa.”

Minjung melipat lengan di puncak roda kemudi, menarik-narik bibir bawah dengan gusar. Tidak ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini. “Mm. Selamat.”

“... kau baik-baik saja?”

“Bajingan keparat itu berkata yang tidak-tidak,” jelas Minjung cepat, enggan.

“Kau bisa membantingnya ke lantai dan, entahlah, memuntir lehernya ke belakang?”

“Sekarang kau membuatku ingin melakukannya.”

Kibum tertawa kecil di seberang sambungan. “Yeah, oke. Jadi ... aku akan menemuimu hari Senin. Omong-omong, Comme des Garcons juga akan kubawa pergi, jadi kau tidak bisa menyelinap ke apartemenku dan menculik mereka.”

“Oke.”

“Kau jadi terlalu pendiam, Minjung, dan aku canggung di sini,” gerutu Kibum. Terdengar salakan anjing di latar belakang, kemudian sesuatu yang jatuh ke lantai. Minjung menyimak temannya berteriak pada pasangannya agar membereskan kekacauan yang ada. “Omong-omong, sudah menemui pangeran kecilmu?”

“Aku bermaksud berangkat.” Minjung melirik arlojinya. “Walaupun mungkin dia sudah pergi. Berkat bajingan yang menahanku di sini terlalu lama.”

“Oh, wow. Maaf. Tapi kau harus ingat—”

“Bukan kau, Kibum,” erang Minjung sambil menstarter mobilnya.

“Oke, syukurlah. Kusarankan kau segera pulang, sih, jangan takuti anak itu dengan suasana hatimu yang semasam susu basi.”

“Aku hanya akan lihat-lihat,” tukas Minjung berusaha membela diri. “Sampai nanti.”

“Tunggu, Minjung. Jangan ditutup. Sebenarnya—”

Minjung melempar ponsel ke jok samping dan mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan lapangan parkir menuju jalan raya. Entah apa yang masih ingin dibicarakan Kibum, tapi Minjung merasa tidak bisa lebih lama terkungkung dalam aura negatif yang didapatnya dari mantan suaminya barusan. Melihat wajah Taemin adalah satu-satunya obat.

Selama empat minggu Minjung menemuinya, mereka berhasil bertukar kata-kata lebih banyak dari sekadar selamat pagi atau sampai jumpa. Taemin tidak lagi merengut saat melihat Minjung berada di rerumputan. Minjung mengenal nama anjing-anjingnya. Itu kemajuan besar. Seketika Minjung merasa lebih baik.

Menemukan bangunan penampung hewan ternyata lebih mudah dibanding yang semula diduga, mungkin ditengarai mural siluet anjing dan kucing yang memenuhi dinding luar. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Minjung berjalan keluar ke pintu kaca yang masih bergelimang cahaya—tapi ada plang ‘tutup’ digantungkan di bagian depan.

Oh, bagus sekali. Tentu saja sudah tutup, ia tertahan terlalu lama bersama pria keparat itu. Minjung memperhatikan ruangan kecil yang mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai lobi. Satu-satunya pencahayaan dari ruangan itu berasal dari lampu gantung di atas meja berbentuk melengkung. Bahkan sudah tidak ada orang di dalamnya yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Dengan geram Minjung melangkah kembali ke mobil, dan tangannya baru mencapai handel saat satu figur ramping muncul di ujung jalan. Harapannya terlindas tanpa sempat bersemi ketika mendapati bahwa pemilik figur itu adalah seorang gadis muda. Kemarahan Minjung berlipat ganda. Ia membanting pintu menutup, mungkin menjadi penyebab gadis itu menatap mobilnya dengan sorot mata aneh.

Tapi kesialan memang harus datang bertubi-tubi, bukan begitu? Setelah sebulan terakhir merasa berjalan di atas awan, barangkali sudah waktunya Minjung kembali menjejak tanah dan mengingat kembali seluruh kebusukan yang sebenarnya membungkusnya sangat rapat.

Atau mungkin ini semacam karma, seperti yang selalu diwanti-wanti Kibum? Selama ini Minjung tidak percaya hal buruk akan dibalas dengan keburukan pula, buktinya dia telah melakukan sekian banyak kebaikan yang malah membuatnya sempat menderita di masa lalu. Hal semacam pembalasan tidak akan terjadi jika kau memiliki kalkulasi yang baik, atau setidaknya menjadi minimal jika kau sudah menyiapkan cara menanggulangi konsekuensi. Semua bisa diperhitungkan. Seharusnya begitu.

Minjung baru akan memajukan mobilnya ketika gadis ramping tadi muncul kembali dari bagian belakang bangunan, kini seseorang berjalan di sebelahnya. Mata Minjung seketika melebar.

 

“Kau tidak perlu datang ke sini,” kata Taemin sambil menurunkan masker sampai dagu. “Sekarang sudah larut, seharusnya kau segera pulang setelah semua pelajaranmu selesai.”

“Tidak masalah, aku sedang tidak ingin pulang cepat,” gumam gadis itu, dan Taemin segera menahan lengannya.

“Mereka kembali, bukan? Para penagih utang itu?” Dengan ragu, gadis itu mengangguk. “Lupakan yang sudah kukatakan; kau memang _harus_ ke sini.”

Gadis itu terkikik sambil menggelayuti sebelah lengannya. “Aku menyukai sisi protektifmu yang seperti ini—oh?” Mengabaikan putaran bola mata Taemin, ia melongokkan kepala ke kanan. “Mobil itu sudah ada di sini sejak aku datang. Apakah dia menunggu seseorang?”

Taemin ikut menoleh dan jantungnya hampir menggelinding menemukan Choi Minjung keluar dari mobil. Terbungkus mantel mencapai lutut, kedua kaki jenjangnya menjejak tanah dengan tegar, sepatu bot setinggi mata kaki itu juga terlihat mahal. Taemin memaksa gadis di sebelahnya berjalan lebih cepat.

“Apa-apaan ...?”

“Duluan saja, aku akan menyusul,” desak Taemin sambil mendorong-dorong punggungnya.

Minjung memanggilnya, dan Taemin tidak punya pilihan selain menghadapinya. Ia tahu konsekuensi mengirim surat pernikahan pada wanita supercemerlang tidak akan menyenangkan, tapi ini berada di luar nalar. Rasanya jauh lebih baik jika wanita itu menuntut, bukan menguntit—semua pertemuan di taman selama akhir pekan itu bukan kebetulan.

Beberapa kali bertemu Choi Minjung, wanita itu selalu menguarkan aura berkuasa yang angkuh di sekitarnya, tipikal orang kaya yang egois dan bisa jadi obsesif dari waktu ke waktu, dan sejujurnya orang semacam itu adalah yang paling tidak dapat dihadapi Taemin. Sampai sekarang pun, wanita itu menatapnya seakan-akan berhadapan dengan kotoran.

“Siapa dia?” Dagu Minjung dikendikkan cepat ke arah gadis yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

“Bukan urusanmu.”

Minjung meloloskan napas tidak percaya. “Sebesar itukah kau tidak menyukaiku?”

“Ya,” jawab Taemin tanpa pikir panjang. Minjung melongo, seolah kenyataan paling jelas itu tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena kau membuatku tidak nyaman.”

Dengan itu, Taemin berjalan cepat melewati Minjung. Ia berpikir akan lolos dengan mudah malam ini sampai merasakan lekuk lengannya ditahan oleh jari-jemari panjang. Ia menoleh melewati bahu, menemukan sorot berapi-api dalam mata Minjung.

“Apa?”

Kelanjutannya sama sekali tidak disangka Taemin: Minjung menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk menahan pipinya, lalu menubrukkan wajah mereka, menciumnya keras dan penuh desakan. Taemin bisa merasakan lipstik yang lengket ikut melekat ke bibirnya, Minjung menggigit dan menarik bibir bawahnya ...

“ _Oppa_!”

Alarm dalam kepala Taemin berdering. Ia meraih pundak Minjung dan menyentaknya mundur. “Brengsek! Apa otakmu tidak ada isinya?!”

Ia berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, menyambar lengan gadis yang memandang mereka _shock_ , memaksa mereka berdua masuk berjejalan ke pintu bus yang secara ajaib baru saja berhenti di halte. Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang setelah mengarungi gang antarbangku dengan sempoyongan.

“Brengsek, wanita brengsek,” desis Taemin sambil menggosok-gosokkan lengan bajunya ke bibir. Tangannya perlahan diturunkan ke pangkuan, telapak yang menghadap atas tampak gemetaran hebat. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. “Bangsat itu tidak tahu batasan. Semua yang dilakukannya semakin membuatku habis kesabaran.”

Gadis di sebelahnya tanpa suara merangkul pundaknya, dan Taemin hanya bisa membenamkan wajah di lekuk leher gadis itu agar tidak meledak.

~~~

“ _I’m a fucking loser_.”

Kibum memutar bola mata, menepuk-nepuk pundak berguncang wanita di sebelahnya yang, berkat banyak sekali alkohol, menangis tersedu-sedu di permukaan bar. Kalau bukan untuk telepon pukul satu dari wanita berbahasa cadel yang sesenggukan, Kibum tidak akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Cukup langka bagi Minjung untuk bisa menangis, apalagi menangisi seseorang.

“Kibum, beritahu aku.” Mendadak Minjung merenggut kedua kerah pakaiannya, menatapnya dari jarak yang membuat hidung mereka melekat. Kibum mendecak. “Apakah aku memang menakutkan, Kibom?  Apakah aku, dari pertemanan kita seumur hidup, membuatmu jijik? Begitukah, Bom? Bomi? Kibaem?”

“... akhirnya kau sadar, huh.”

Minjung menangis keras sekali lagi, kini di pundak Kibum, air matanya membasahi pakaian, berteriak-teriak sesuatu yang terdengar seperti: _Aku tahu! Aku tahu itu, keparat!_ di telinga Kibum. Sambil mengembuskan napas panjang, lelaki itu mengusap-usap punggung temannya.

“Jadi—”

“Dia menolak ciumanku,” sambar Minjung, memundurkan badan dan menatapnya nanar. “Kupikir—sialan, kupikir aku bisa menghadapi penolakan itu. Kupikir dia hanya takut padaku!”

“’Hanya’?”

“Tapi tidak!” seru Minjung. “Dia menolakku karena dia punya pacar!”

Kibum mengerjapkan mata, membiarkan Minjung kembali melesak dan meratap di pundaknya. “Makanya, kubilang jangan temui dia lagi,” gumamnya, lebih ditujukan pada diri sendiri. “Jadi, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?”

Dengan sengguk dan isak tangis, Minjung menceritakan pengalaman buruknya; bagaimana Taemin sempat terlihat hendak merespons, tapi segera menjauh lantaran keberadaan gadis yang memanggilnya ‘ _oppa’_ dengan suara _manis-manja-sialannya_ ; bagaimana Taemin sempat menatapnya serius, tapi segera menghindar karena lebih memilih berlari ke dekapan gadis itu Kibum ragu kenyataannya sedramatis yang dibicarakan, tapi ia memutuskan diam.

“Minjung, dengarkan aku,” kata Kibum sambil merengkuh wajah Minjung lembut, menggunakan tangan yang lain untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. Ia tersenyum manis. “Bagaimana rasanya karma menamparmu tepat di wajah?”

“Brengsek,” rintih Minjung.

“Sudah kubilang, kau membutuhkannya.” Kibum mencengkeram kedua pipi Minjung dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. “Kau butuh karma agar sadar kalau kau memang jalang sialan. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semua hal di dunia ini—sekarang kau tahu perasaan semua mantan suamimu yang diceraikan begitu saja?”

“Aku butuh dihibur!” jerit Minjung sambil menampar pergelangan tangan temannya keras-keras. “Bukan diingatkan. Aku butuh pundak yang bisa kutangisi—”

Kibum menubrukkan wajah Minjung ke pundaknya. “Sekarang diam.”

Minjung menonjok perut Kibum.

“Aku sudah memintamu berpikir, Minjung. Bukan hanya karena apakah kau sungguhan menyukainya, tapi juga apakah kau siap patah hati. Itu adalah satu paket yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.”

“Aku tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya ...” gumam Minjung lirih. “Tidak pernah patah hati. Tidak pernah menyukai. Ini benar-benar menakutkan.”

Kibum tidak menyalahkan Minjung untuk kurangnya pengalaman dalam hal cinta. Wanita itu tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Pernikahan selalu berbau kepuasan ragawi semata daripada cinta. Sepertinya Kibum tidak bisa ingat kapan Minjung mengaku menyukai seseorang.

“Tahu begini seharusnya aku tidak pakai baju putih,” desah Kibum sambil perlahan menjauhkan wajah Minjung yang belepotan riasan wajah. Dengan senyum kecil penuh afeksi, ia mengusapkan ibu jari ke leleran maskara temannya. “Bertahanlah, Minjung. Semua akan baik-baik saja.”

“K-kau pikir begitu?” Minjung tersedak.

“Tentu. Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku sadar kau memang menyukainya secara personal. Bukan hanya dilatarbelakangi keinginan untuk memiliki.” Kibum mengacak-acak rambut depannya gemas. “Dan aku jadi berniat membantumu mendapatkannya.”

Minjung menangis lagi. “Pacarmu beruntung memilikimu.”

“Kau ingin memilikiku?” tanya Kibum, alis terangkat naik.

“Dalam mimpi pun tidak.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Direktur, Anda mendengarku?”

“Yeah, lanjutkan saja.”

Jina mengembuskan napas panjang seraya menjatuhkan map ke sisi tubuh. Ini sudah mengganggunya sejak masuk ke ruangan Minjung beberapa menit lalu. “Maaf, apa yang sebenarnya Anda lakukan?”

“Kau tidak lihat?” Minjung balik bertanya tanpa mendongak dari ponselnya.

“Anda berusaha memasukkan kabel _charger_ ke _audio port_...”

Minjung mengerjapkan mata, lalu, secara mengejutkan, tertawa keras. “Tololnya!” Wanita itu melonjak berdiri hingga kursinya menggelinding mundur, masih menggenggam ponsel dan kabel di kedua tangan sambil menyapu meja menggunakan mata dengan gusar. “Sekarang, di mana benda sialan itu?”

“Um?”

“Ponselku kehabisan daya dan sekarang benda sialan itu lenyap.”

“Direktur, Anda sedang memegangnya.”

Kini Minjung menjatuhkan kepala ke depan. Berkebalikan dari sebelumnya, ia tampak berduka saat menyambungkan ponsel dengan kabel, lalu meletakkan gawai di sisi meja tanpa mengangkat dagunya dari dada. Ia duduk perlahan-lahan, kedua tangan tertangkup di atas pangkuan, setelahnya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Jina meletakkan map di meja dengan ragu. “Aku akan, eh, memberi Anda waktu sendiri? Permisi.”

Lantas, ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju pintu tanpa sanggup melepaskan pikirannya dari perangai aneh Minjung belakangan ini. Minggu lalu wanita itu masih penuh semangat seperti biasa, bahkan di saat ia pamit hendak mengurus sidang perceraiannya. Apakah ada masalah dengan perceraian tersebut? Jina seketika merasakan ketidaksukaan pada lelaki yang beberapa kali ditemuinya itu. Wanita baik hati seperti Minjung seharusnya mendapatkan yang setimpal.

Ia membuka pintu bersamaan dengan Kibum, tapi mereka tidak menghindar seperti biasa karena keduanya sepakat untuk tidak terburu-buru. Lelaki berfitur wajah seperti kucing itu menatapnya sejenak, lalu melongok ke dalam, tempat Minjung masih bergeming.

“Dia masih gila, ya?”

“Apa yang kau—” Jina terkesiap, tapi sebutan itu paling tepat bagi kondisi Minjung sekarang. Dengan lesu ia mengangguk. “Semakin aneh dari hari ke hari.”

“Seseorang harus mengingatkan dunia terus berputar,” dengus Kibum, bibirnya merengut. Setelah kontemplasi panjang, ia baru sadar berdiri di ambang pintu sedemikian lama. Ia segera menepi. “Ups, maaf. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Jina ssi.”

“Er,” panggil Jina ragu. Kibum menoleh. “Tidak bisakah kau membuatnya lebih baik? Kau teman baiknya, bukan?”

“Jangan khawatir, aku memang bermaksud menyeretnya dan menceburkannya kembali ke realita.”

“Maksudku tidak begitu—”

Kibum menutup pintu, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah wanita yang duduk membelakangi jendela raksasa.

“Oi, Minjung. Pukul berapa kau pulang hari ini?”

Minjung baru mendongak setengah menit kemudian, seakan terjadi penundaan dalam memproses reaksi dalam otaknya. Wanita itu melirik Kibum sejenak, lantas memajukan kursi semakin dekat dengan meja. “Rencananya segera pulang pukul enam,” gumamnya sambil menggeser-geser kertas di atas meja. “Aku tidak bisa tertahan di sini lebih lama.”

“Oh, wow. Kau ingin dengar satu kejutan?”

“Apa?”

“Sekarang sudah pukul delapan.”

“Pagi?”

“ _Goddammit_ , Minjung. Kau benar-benar perlu ditampar,” gerutu Kibum, berjalan lebar-lebar menghampiri temannya dan menangkap kedua pundaknya, menariknya berdiri. “Aku tahu tidak pulang berhari-hari dari sini memberikan efek buruk padamu. Kau overdosis kerja—selopmu bahkan terbalik.”

“Sejujurnya,” desah Minjung nestapa sementara Kibum merapikan barang-barangnya, “apakah ada yang peduli meski aku selamanya terkurung di sini? Aku sudah menikahi perusahaan.”

“Oh ya? Kenapa aku tidak pernah diundang?” Kibum menjejalkan tali tas ke tangan Minjung dan membimbing wanita itu keluar. “Sekarang kita perlu makan sesuatu yang merangsang stimuli—mungkin restoran Thailand di pusat kota?”

“Aku tidak mau makan _kimbap_ ,” gumam Minjung setelah mereka berada di lift.

“Hah?”

“Kemarin aku sudah makan _scone_.”

Kibum menampar dahi. “Aku benar-benar mempertimbangkan menceburkanmu ke sungai Han. Bangunlah, Choi Minjung. Apakah ditolak oleh anak kuliahan berdampak sangat buruk untukmu?”

Kepala Minjung kembali terkulai ke depan, punggung tangannya ditempelkan ke mata, dan Kibum tahu sudah waktunya untuk merasa panik. Dengan canggung Kibum merangkul pundak wanita itu, tapi tetap menyumpah lirih menyadari Minjung dua atau tiga sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya berkat sepatu bertumit tinggi yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu.

“Aku akan membantumu, ingat?”

“Percuma. Dia membenciku,” rengek Minjung. Pintu lift terbuka dan Kibum sepertinya tidak pernah menyeret seseorang lebih cepat dari yang sedang dilakukannya. Meski lobi lengang, bukan tidak mungkin satu atau dua pasang mata mendapati direktur mereka sangat rusak, dan itu tidak baik untuk masa depan. Entah di mana Minjung memarkir mobilnya, jadi mereka berdua menuju mobil Kibum.

“Dia bilang otakku tidak ada isinya.” Minjung berkata ketika telah duduk di kursi penumpang. Kibum sudah mendengarnya paling tidak dua puluh kali sejak insiden itu. “Dia menyebutku brengsek.”

Figur Lee Taemin yang diingatnya adalah pemuda ramping berwajah malaikat dengan tabiat mulia yang memiliki dua anjing. Kibum menyesal tidak berada di sana saat pemuda itu menyebut Minjung brengsek.

“Yah, aku tahu ini berat, tapi hidup penuh naik dan turun. Kalau berada di atas terus-menerus, kau bakal kehilangan kontak dengan bumi.”

“Lucu.”

“Aku tidak melucu? Maksudku, lihat apa yang terjadi padamu sekarang: selama ini kau selalu mendapatkan semuanya dengan mudah, barang maupun pria. Kau tidak pernah berada di bawah, Minjung, sehingga merasakan tanah di bawah kakimu terasa seperti menginjak batu neraka.”

Minjung melirik ke arahnya. “Kalian sudah bersama selama satu dekade dan tidak pernah patah hati.”

“Siapa bilang?”

“Aku, baru saja.”

Kibum memutar bola mata, memperlambat mobilnya di depan barisan kendaraan yang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti hijau. “Aku hanya tidak menunjukkannya.” Ia menumpukan kedua tangan dengan ringan di puncak roda kemudi, matanya menerawang langit kelabu di luar. “Bertengkar, kecewa, cemburu, itu semua sering terjadi. Selama kami berpikir berdua lebih baik ketimbang sendirian, aku tahu ada masih jalan mencapai puncak—aduh!”

Kepalan tangan Minjung masih bersarang di lengan Kibum. “Itu dia masalahnya, brengsek. Tidak ada ‘kami’ antara aku dan Taemin. Kami belum menjadi apa-apa.” Ekspresi bengisnya kembali berubah menjadi rengekan. Dia menutup wajah menggunakan dua tangan. “Dan mungkin tidak akan menjadi apa-apa.”

“Terserahlah, sedih sana sepuasmu,” decak Kibum sambil mengusap-usap lengan yang mendadak kebas. Kekuatan Choi Minjung sama dengan banteng, pikirnya sebal. Lampu berubah hijau; ia menginjak pedal gas sedikit, melajukan mobilnya perlahan-lahan sampai terbebas ke jalan yang lebih lengang, dan baru bisa melesat sesuka hati.

Mereka tiba di lokasi beberapa belas menit kemudian, dan aroma yang lezat saja sudah bisa mengangkat kepala Minjung di depan pintu restoran. Kibum mendengus geli melihat perubahan suasana hati yang signifikan dari temannya. Tidak salah lagi makanan adalah obat mujarab.

“Jina mengkhawatirkanmu,” kata Kibum dengan suara lebih lembut. Minjung mendongak dari mangkuk yang masih mengepul; satu tangan memegang sendok, sedangkan yang lain menahan rambutnya di samping leher agar tidak terjuntai ke depan. “Dia satu-satunya orang tulus yang kulihat berada di sekitarmu. Jangan membuatnya semakin terbebani.”

“Aku tidak bisa mencegah semua ini terjadi, kau tahu?” desah Minjung sambil mengaduk-aduk supnya dengan sendu. “Maksudku, aku sengaja menambah beban pekerjaan agar sesedikit mungkin berhubungan dengan dunia luar, tapi ... semua itu t-tidak berguna.”

Kibum melontarkan kepala ke belakang dengan frustrasi mendapati Minjung kembali berkaca-kaca.

“Kau benar-benar tidak mempercayaiku, bukan begitu?” ujarnya lantang, membuat wanita di seberang meja menatapnya tidak mengerti. “Aku bilang berkali-kali, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan pemuda itu atau, setidaknya, membuat pemuda itu tidak lagi membencimu.”

“Nasi sudah jadi bubur; dia telanjur jijik padaku.”

“Siapa bilang?”

“Aku, baru sa—”

Kibum melonjak berdiri, menyurukkan satu tangannya ke depan untuk membekap mulut Minjung. Serangan barusan membuat para pengunjung menoleh terkejut, sebagian sudah mulai berbisik-bisik penuh spekulasi. Minjung masih membelalakkan mata; Kibum melengos, kemudian kembali duduk.

“Sangat tidak seperti dirimu,” gerutunya sambil mengambil peralatan makan yang terlontar jauh dari piring. “Choi Minjung yang kukenal akan mengejar apa pun yang diinginkannya dengan sekuat tenaga.”

“Aku sudah melakukan itu, tapi sekarang apa? Dia membenciku.”

“Berarti kau belum berhasil,” tegas Kibum. “Ingat saat kau menunggu semalaman di depan toko Adidas demi mendapatkan sepatu edisi terbatas itu? Kau sekeras karang, Minjung. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu.”

Mulut Minjung sudah terbuka, tapi Kibum menudingkan pisau ke arahnya, membuatnya seketika membeku. “Aku tidak mau dengar lagi. Kau menginginkan Lee Taemin, kau mendapatkannya. Begitu caramu hidup, bukan begitu?”

Kibum tahu Minjung sudah berhasil dipersuasi saat menemukan kobaran semangat di dalam kedua manik mata pekatnya.

~~~

“Walaupun kau bicara begitu,” kata Minjung seraya memicingkan mata ke arah gerbang miring yang separuh terbuka, “apa kita benar-benar perlu berada di sini?”

“Mm, ya. Hal pertama yang harus kaulakukan adalah minta maaf. Bahkan _aku_ berpikir begitu.” Kibum membalik halaman majalah Vogue edisi terbaru yang dicolongnya dari dasbor mobil Minjung. “Kalau _aku_ sampai berpikir kau harus minta maaf, berarti kau memang kelewatan. Maksudku, mencium seseorang di depan pacarnya? Siapa yang tidak marah.”

“Terima kasih banyak atas komentarnya,” gumam Minjung separuh merajuk. Sekali lagi ia melirik gerbang rumah Taemin, semakin merasa gugup seiring berjalannya waktu. Setelah pagi-pagi sekali mampir ke taman dan mendapati pemuda itu tidak berada di sana, Kibum memberi saran untuk segera pergi ke rumahnya. Sementara ide meminta maaf terdengar sangat mulia, sejujurnya Minjung tidak yakin mentalnya sudah cukup kuat menghadapi Taemin.

Taemin yang membencinya. Taemin yang menyebutnya brengsek.

“Ya-ah, mereka bilang air mata wanita adalah senjata paling bagus,” kata Kibum. “Menangis saja di depannya. Dijamin dia luluh.”

“Tidak kalau pacarnya sudah menangis duluan.”

“Berarti akan ada perang tangisan—aduh!” Kibum memelototi Minjung yang baru saja menonjok lengannya kuat-kuat.

Minjung mendengus kecil, lalu mengenyakkan punggungnya kembali ke sandaran jok kemudi. Sudut matanya seketika menemukan satu figur berjalan ke arah mereka lewat spion. Diiringi tarikan napas tajam, ia menyambar lengan Kibum.

“Taemin!” pekiknya tertahan. Jantungnya seakan tersangkut ke tenggorokan. “Taemin!”

“Aku dengar, aku dengar. Sekarang tunggu apa lagi?” Kibum menggeliatkan lengan dari cengkeraman Minjung dan mencondongkan badan mendekat, dengan baik hati membukakan tuas pintu untuknya. “Datangi dia. Minta maaf.”

Minjung merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. “Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana caranya? Dia bakal memanggilku brengsek lagi. Aku adalah brengsek, Kibum—”

Tapi Kibum sudah mendorongnya ke udara bebas dengan kekuatan mengejutkan dan Minjung mendapati dirinya nyaris terjungkal ke luar. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan kakinya tepat waktu—Kibum mendorong punggungnya sekali lagi—dan akhirnya berdiri di depan Taemin yang sudah terlebih dulu berhenti.

Pemuda itu tidak berkata-kata, tapi kemarahan memancar dari mata serta pipinya yang kemerahan. Minjung memutar tumit—Kibum menutup pintu lebih cepat, menguncinya menggunakan satu tangan, sedangkan yang lain mengacungkan jari tengah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Lagi pula, semua ini memang dimulai dari kesalahannya sendiri. Minjung menarik napas panjang, kemudian sekali lagi membalikkan badan. Secara tidak mengejutkan, walaupun tetap menyakitkan, Taemin telah memunggunginya dan berusaha membuka pintu gerbang. Keberadaannya dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda itu.

“Lee Taemin,” panggilnya, berjalan mendekat tapi berhenti dalam jarak yang cukup aman. Taemin berhenti bergerak. Ujung-ujung jari Minjung berkedut oleh kegugupan yang terasa asing. “Soal tempo hari, aku ingin minta maaf. Kelakuanmu sangat impulsif dan tidak patut diulangi. Aku minta maaf soal itu. Tolong jangan menyimpan dendam untukku.”

Taemin menjatuhkan tangan ke sisi tubuh, lalu memutar tubuh hingga mereka berdua berhadapan.

“Begitukah?” sahut pemuda itu. “Baguslah kau sudah sadar kejadian itu teramat memalukan.”

Tidak pernah sekali pun dalam kariernya Minjung merasa sedemikian tersudut. “Y-ya, jadi—”

“Sejujurnya aku juga ingin minta maaf. Aku menyesali semuanya.” Minjung mendongak kaget, tapi Taemin sama sekali tidak tersenyum. “Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal sudah mengirim surat. Setidaknya kesalahan bisa membuat manusia lebih dewasa, bukan begitu? Aku belajar bahwa menilai seseorang dari penampilan luar memang kesalahan besar.”

Minjung membeku.

“Harta adalah tujuan awalku, tapi sekarang aku tak lagi menginginkannya. Karena, pelajaran penting lain yang kudapatkan adalah,” Taemin mencondongkan badan mendekat dan berbisik, “lebih baik menjadi orang paling miskin ketimbang banyak harta tapi tolol. Enyah kau, wanita gila.”

Kemudian, Taemin lenyap dari pandangannya, digantikan keriut tajam serta empasan angin dari gerbang yang ditutup keras. Darah Minjung pasti telah berubah menjadi gumpalan-gumpalan karena ia dapat merasakan denyutan keras di pelipis serta lehernya. Pandangannya mengeblur. Tangannya semakin gemetaran.

“Hei, kau baik-baik saja?” Kibum bertanya khawatir, separuh berlari mendekatinya dan segera meraih pergelangan tangannya. “Baiklah, sekarang kita tahu Lee Taemin memang tidak terjangkau. Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat. Aku bisa—”

Minjung menepis pegangan Kibum dan, menggunakan tangan yang lain, meninju pintu gerbang sampai terjeblak membuka. Lee Taemin masih separuh jalan di treknya ketika Minjung menghambur ke arahnya dan menyambar sebelah lengannya.

“Kau benar-benar menarik, Lee Taemin,” geram Minjung. “Aku semakin ingin memilikimu. Kau sungguhan tidak tahu betapa besar kekuatanku, bukan begitu?”

Taemin tidak menyahut, hanya menatapnya datar tanpa emosi.

“Kau takut padaku? Sebut aku brengsek, wanita gila, sesukamu saja, tapi aku tidak akan—”

“Brengsek,” potong Taemin dingin. “Wanita gila.” Ia mengempaskan tangan Minjung. “Tapi kau tidak akan ... apa? Berhenti mengejarku? Lebih baik hubungi seseorang yang bisa memperbaiki otakmu sebelum memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit.”

“Jangan macam-macam, aku bisa menghancurkan rumahmu—”

“Hancurkan saja!” bentak Taemin, seketika menghentikan napas Minjung di tenggorokan. Pemuda itu melangkah maju, memaksa Minjung beringsut mundur. “Hancurkan kehidupanku—aku tidak punya kehidupan sejak awal, jadi lakukan saja! Apa hanya sebatas itu kekuatan yang kau banggakan? Apa hanya materi yang berada di kepalamu? Karena itu kau tolol!”

Taemin terengah-engah, matanya dipenuhi bara kemarahan, nyaris berkebalikan dengan Minjung yang belum sanggup menemukan kembali kata-kata yang berjumpalitan sejak pertama kali Taemin membentaknya. Pemuda itu merampas kacamata dan menggosok matanya dengan kasar sebelum mengenakannya kembali sambil membalikkan badan.

“Kau tidak mengirim surat itu karena menginginkan hartaku, kan?” bisik Minjung. Tangan Taemin yang hendak meraih pegangan pintu depan berhenti di udara, lantas terkepal. “Kau tidak seperti mereka, Lee Taemin.”

“Perbaiki kepalamu sebelum menilai orang lain.”

Minjung memandangi pintu kayu di depannya nanar. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan yang kasar, lalu dahinya menyusul. Napasnya cepat dan panas, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

“Semua orang mengejekku dengan kepribadianku yang mirip ular berbisa, kau tahu,” gumamnya. “Hanya kau yang mengataiku dengan sebutan tolol. Bagaimana,” ia memejamkan mata dan meloloskan satu napas yang berguncang, “bagaimana mungkin kau melihatku dengan sedemikian akurat? Aku memang wanita tolol, sejak dulu begitu.”

Mungkin Taemin bahkan sudah tidak ada di balik pintu, tapi Minjung tidak yakin di mana lagi harus mengatakan semua yang menyumpal benaknya sejak sekian lama.

“Aku tolol, tapi pekerja keras, kau harus tahu itu. Dan artinya aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu walaupun kau menolakku berulang kali. Kau telanjur menjadi orang  yang penting bagiku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu.”

Minjung menarik napas dalam, lalu berjalan kembali ke Kibum yang sudah berada di kursi kemudi sekali lagi. Lelaki itu terlihat gugup dan entah kenapa Minjung merasa geli melihatnya.

“Dipikir lagi, mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus.” Kibum tertawa garing. “Ah, kau ingin mengajak Comme des dan Garcons jalan-jalan? Sudah agak siang, tapi tidak apa-apa, siapa tahu kau butuh obat hati.”

“Aku ingin bermain bersama mereka, tapi di apartemenmu. Apakah itu baik-baik saja?”

“Tentu saja! Kebetulan aku bermaksud memasak untuk makan siang, teman terbaik selalu bebas bergabung kapan saja.” Lalu, sedikit ditujukan pada diri sendiri, ia bergumam, “Walaupun aku belum belanja sama sekali.”

Minjung tertawa kecil, lantas menyandarkan lengan ke pintu dan menopang dagunya di atas kepalan tangan. “Terima kasih, kau juga teman terbaikku.”

Menyadari Minjung tidak akan mampu dikelabui dengan hal semacam itu, Kibum mendesah keras. “Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Minjung. Aku menganggap remeh Lee Taemin. Kupikir dia pemuda biasa.”

“Mm.” Minjung memindah tatapan keluar jendela. “Dia spesial.”

“Aku akan mengenalkanmu ke beberapa temanku—kau tahu koneksiku sangat luas. Aku berjanji akan mencari yang tidak haus harta, tidak mengekang macam-macam, tidak ketus—”

“Tidak perlu, Kibum. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Lee Taemin.”

“Setelah semua yang dikatakan di depan wajahmu?”

“Lee Taemin memenuhi persyaratan yang tadi kausebutkan, minus ‘tidak ketus’, tapi aku yakin dia bisa menjadi pemuda manis setelah bisa mengenalnya dengan baik.”

Kibum mendengus kecil. “Kau mencintainya setengah mati, bukan begitu?”

“Yeah.” Minjung tertawa singkat. “Apakah aneh kalau aku berkata semakin menyukainya setelah dia membentakku habis-habisan tadi?”

“Kau sejak dulu memang aneh, tapi harus kuakui belum ada pria yang mau repot-repot bersikap keras padamu,” kata Kibum. “Kecuali aku,” tambahnya lagi setelah jeda berpikir. “ _Anyway_ , aku sudah bilang akan membantumu mendapatkannya kalau kau mau, jadi panggil saja kapan pun kau membutuhkan.”

“Hmm, aku jadi bertanya-tanya umpan seperti apa yang bisa menariknya mendekat.”

“Kau kedengaran seperti pemburu,” kekeh Kibum.

“Lee Taemin memang buruanku.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sekalipun banyak omong dan mendeklarasikan bahwa Lee Taemin akan menjadi proyek besarnya, Minjung tetap terjun ke ranjang berukuran raksasanya dengan jiwa keropos dan mata nyaris tidak bisa dibuka setelah menangis sambil minum _vodka_ di bak mandi. Perkataan Taemin berdengung di kulitnya, membentur-bentur kepercayaan dirinya, mengguncang tempatnya berpijak kuat selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia tidak ingin, tapi tidak menolak pula dorongan untuk menjadi cengeng. Toh tidak ada yang melihatnya sebagai Choi Minjung yang terpuruk.

Wanita itu membalikkan badan, berganti memperhatikan langit-langit krem yang menaungi kamar tidurnya. Air hangat serta alkohol mengepulkan otaknya, membuatnya lebih mengantuk dari seharusnya. Dia membiarkan arus memori menggenanginya sekali lagi dalam cairan asam, ujung-ujung jarinya seakan tersetrum karenanya.

Dia tolol karena hanya memikirkan materi, kata Taemin. Tapi itu memang benar, khususnya bagi orang yang sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia sejenis sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu. Hidup bukan hanya soal mendapat balasan melimpah atas darma yang sudah dilakukan; hukum rimba juga berlaku, dengan sangat keras dan brutal. Minjung telah mengeset pikirannya untuk menghadapi tantangan-tantangan yang mungkin saja bisa menggilasnya besok pagi. Dan Taemin menganggapnya sebagai orang tolol.

Pasti salah minuman, batin Minjung saat merasakan air mata merebak lagi. Dia merasa sangat rapuh saat ini. Dengan lambat dia mengangkat tubuh duduk, kemudian beringsut ke nakas di samping ranjang. Pada laci paling bawah, dia mengeluarkan pigura yang selalu tersimpan di sana, tidak pernah diketahui siapa pun bahkan para pria yang bergantian menempati ranjangnya.

Juntaian rambut di depan bahunya turut terjun ke permukaan pigura, menghalanginya dari memandang keseluruhan isi foto berukuran besar tersebut. Mungkin juga karena dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat orang yang berada di sana. Ujung ibu jarinya mengusap wajah itu dengan lembut, lalu, detik berikutnya, kepalan tangannya mendarat ke lapisan kaca tipis tersebut.

Bunyi remuknya memuaskan, garis-garis halus reretakannya juga melegakan. Minjung lantas menyandarkan pigura tersebut di atas nakas, sebuah pajangan yang akan terus mengingatkannya soal dendam dan usaha untuk membalasnya. Dia beranjak berdiri, merapatkan mantel tidur, lalu berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

~~~

“Hei.”

Taemin tahu, tapi tidak mendongak dari buku yang terbuka di pangkuannya. Entah bagaimana Minjung berhasil mengejarnya sampai ke dalam bus, tempat yang seharusnya bebas dari segala ancaman penguntit. Sekarang wanita itu berayun-ayun di samping kursinya, satu tangan menggenggam pilar logam dan yang lain menumpu di punggung kursi, mengunci jalur keluarnya.

“Hm-mm,” jawab Taemin seraya membalik halaman buku. Bayangan Minjung tetap melekat di lembarannya, tentu saja. Rambut ikal bergelombangnya kini dibiarkan terurai ke depan bahu.

“Kau tidak menggubrisku di depan akademi, jadi aku mengikutimu,” kata Minjung, seakan Taemin membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan. “Tapi tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Aku punya cukup uang untuk membeli mobil baru kalaupun yang sekarang ditilap segerombol anak ingusan—oh, aku meninggalkannya dengan mesin menyala.”

Beberapa penumpang yang berdesakan di sekitar mereka seketika melirik Minjung sebal.

“Menurutmu lebih baik kalau aku membeli rumah tetanggamu dan tinggal di sana? Tentu saja setelah merenovasinya agar aku bisa hidup dengan standarku yang sekarang dan tidak mungkin terjamah olehmu.”

Taemin melirik jendela sepintas, memastikan dirinya tidak akan melewatkan pemberhentiannya. Minjung memiringkan kepala, sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan dari tumpukan rambut legam pemuda yang duduk di dekatnya.

“Sebenarnya aku berpikir kau yang lebih baik tinggal di sebelahku. Hitung-hitung meningkatkan kualitas hidup, kau tahu kan? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di sarang jamur semacam itu. Apa kau sudah kebal terhadap paru-paru basah? Kau tidak mengidap tuberkulosis, kan?”

Bus melambat dan berhenti dengan entakan cukup keras, seakan ikut jengkel dengan ocehan Minjung. Taemin menutup bukunya, lalu berdiri, membuat wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjap terkejut.

“Ini bukan pemberhentianmu.”

“Duduk.”

“Apa?”

“Kau mengganggu penumpang lain.”

Segelombang penumpang baru berusaha masuk, sebisa mungkin menjejalkan tubuh mereka dalam bus yang sudah penuh. Minjung menyelipkan tubuhnya duduk di kursi Taemin, sekali lagi terlonjak saat si pemuda menumpukan tangan di posisi yang persis sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Bus berjalan lagi.

Minjung memang tidak berbicara lagi, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Mungkin ini yang dirasakan para remaja putri ketika cowok ganteng idaman mereka bersikap jentelmen. Ia mencengkeram pinggiran tas tangannya dengan lebih kuat, berharap kepalanya tidak mendadak melayang dan menubruk langit-langit bus. Keberadaan Taemin yang sedemikian dekat di sisinya, sedikit menunduk ke arahnya, sama sekali tidak memperbaiki situasi.

Kemudian Minjung menampar pipinya sendiri. Setelah yang terjadi sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hati berbunga-bunga ini meleng sedikit pun; salah-salah, dia bisa terperosok dalam jurang nestapa yang sama. Taemin adalah permen yang rasanya tidak bisa ditebak: dalam satu detik, dia bisa berubah menjadi pangeran tampan dengan merpati beterbangan di latar belakang, tapi detik berikutnya bisa saja dia merupakan jelmaan anak setan. Bersikap netral akan menyelamatkan Minjung, sekaligus memberinya pandangan jernih untuk menembus segala tingkah polah pemuda itu.

Bus berdecit berhenti lagi. Seorang gadis berseragam menubruk bahu Taemin dengan cukup keras dan buru-buru meminta maaf. Minjung menanti Taemin meliriknya remeh, tapi pemuda itu tersenyum ramah serta mengangguk kecil.

“Hei, anak SMA, duduk sini,” kata Minjung nyaris otomatis, jiwa kompetitifnya membara detik itu juga. Si gadis menolak, tapi Minjung sudah berdiri dan menjejalkannya ke kursi, memaksa gadis malang itu duduk.

Taemin memicingkan mata. Minjung mencengir lebar.

“Aku mencoba membuatmu terkesan.”

Perjalanan itu berlangsung selama dua puluh menit lain yang membuat betis kram, terutama jika mengenakan sepatu bertumit tinggi. Taemin tidak memberitahunya ketika hendak turun, jadi Minjung harus terburu-buru mengejarnya. Udara di luar terasa hangat, semilir angin menerbangkan rambut depan Taemin hingga dahinya tersibak.

Taemin melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa menoleh lagi. Dengan gigih Minjung membuntutinya, sekuat tenaga menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taemin, karena bagaimanapun rok serta sepatu tumit tinggi tidak bisa mengalahkan celana jin dan sepatu keds.

“Kau benar-benar berbeda dari kemarin,” kata Minjung. “Entah pergi ke mana anak yang berapi-api. Sekarang aku hanya menemukan pemuda yang tidak bisa buka mulut.”

Taemin tersentak, dan Minjung menantinya menukas dengan sinis, tapi pemuda itu sekadar mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana jin.

“Oh, aku sudah di dekat rumah.” Suara Taemin terdengar halus jika mengatakan lebih dari satu silabel gumaman. “Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan. Mm, aku bawa kunci cadangan, kau bisa tidur duluan. Sampai nanti.”

Jika Taemin tidak menoleh dengan kening mengernyit, mungkin Minjung tidak akan sadar sudah memelototinya dari jarak sangat dekat. Cepat-cepat dia meluruskan tatapan ke depan, berdeham keras.

“Siapa tadi?”

“Kau tidak kenal.”

Oh, jawaban genius. Minjung ingin marah dan menangis secara bersamaan. Mengejar seorang Lee Taemin jelas tidak semudah bayangannya semula. Tapi, sekali lagi, Taemin selalu penuh kejutan seperti ini. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan terlalu datar setelah mendapat telepon dari, Minjung berasumsi, kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya yang muda, manis, dan menggemaskan.

“Itu tadi pacarmu?” tanya Minjung, nada kalahnya menguar seperti bau busuk dan itu mulai membuatnya jengkel kepada diri sendiri. Taemin meliriknya sekilas, tapi tidak melambatkan langkah. “Aku sedang bicara padamu. Begitukah orang tuamu membesarkanmu?”

“Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau dididik untuk membuntuti orang?”

Minjung mengepalkan tangan lebih kuat. “Berarti memang pacarmu, huh.”

“Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?” tanya Taemin tanpa menoleh. “Aku akan memanggil polisi.”

“Panggil saja,” tantang Minjung, serta-merta merasa tersinggung. “ _Kenapa_ sih kau tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan mendekatkan diri? Apa kau tidak pernah disukai seseorang sebelumnya? Aku memberitahumu, beginilah yang terjadi jika seseorang menyukaimu.”

Sesuatu dari perkataan Minjung tampaknya mengenai Taemin dengan cukup akurat. Pemuda itu berhenti melangkah dan memandanginya dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian yang semakin familier.

“Maaf saja kalau pengalamanku tidak sebesar orang yang sudah menikah-cerai lusinan kali”—Minjung berusaha mengoreksi, Taemin mengangkat sebelah tangan—“tapi aku tidak merasa butuh diajari oleh orang sepertimu. Menurutmu aku anak polos yang akan luluh hanya karena kau membuntutiku seperti maniak mesum? Penguntitan itu tidak keren; kau menjarah batas privasiku. Berhentilah sebelum aku benar-benar memanggil polisi.”

Minjung tidak pernah merasa sedemikian marah hingga dia tidak bisa menahan tangannya dari menampar pipi Taemin, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

“Maniak mesum? Aku bisa menuntutmu!”

“Tuntut saja, jalang keparat!” raung Taemin sambil memegangi bekas tamparan Minjung. “Masukkan aku ke penjara! Seumur hidup! Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu melihat _maniak mesum_ sepertimu lagi selamanya!”

Perselisihan mereka menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melintas, tapi tidak ada yang berhenti untuk menghentikan keduanya. Minjung menggertakkan rahang. Setiap perkataan Taemin menyengat harga dirinya. Lagi.

“Setelah semua waktu yang kuhabiskan untukmu, ini yang kudapatkan.”

“Kau memanen apa yang kautanam,” pungkas Taemin tak acuh, kemudian melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkannya. Arus adrenalin mencegah Minjung dari berpikir jernih: dia melepas sepatu dan berlari mengejar si pemuda berkacamata, lantas menyambar pergelangan tangannya setelah jarak di antara mereka cukup dekat.

“Aku menanam _cinta_ , bajingan,” geram Minjung. “Dan aku harus memanen hal yang sama dari _mu_.”

Taemin menepis tangannya. “Kau benar-benar harus mempertimbangkan pergi ke psikiater. Jiwamu tidak tenang.”

“Aku sudah punya terapis langganan, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.”

“Oh. Aku kasihan padanya harus menghadapi orang seperti ini,” dengus Taemin.

“Aku begini karena menyukaimu—”

“Omong kosong.”

“Wanita macam apa yang kausukai, kalau begitu?!”

Pertanyaan itu barangkali tidak pantas dilontarkan dengan bentakan, tapi Minjung tidak tahan lagi. Persetan dengan bersikap netral.

“Yang jelas tidak sepertimu,” gumam Taemin dan memalingkan muka. Minjung menangkup kedua sisi wajah Taemin, memaksa mereka bertatapan lagi.

“Aku bisa berubah untukmu.”

Taemin beringsut mundur. “Uh-huh.”

“Pegang janjiku. Sekarang katakan.”

Sepercik ketakutan yang tadi sudah hilang. Taemin kembali diselimuti kemarahan. “Wanita yang kusukai tidak mungkin membuntutiku sepanjang hari, maniak mesum!” desisnya, membuat pegangan Minjung melonggar dan ia bisa segera membebaskan diri. “Dan dia tidak akan memanipulasi waktu hanya agar bisa ‘kebetulan’ menemuiku. Wanita yang kusukai tidak akan memaksaku mencintainya.”

Minjung terenyak. “Berarti kau membenciku ....”

“Aku tidak percaya perlu waktu setengah tahun untuk membuatmu sadar akan hal itu,” bisik Taemin frustrasi.

~~~

“Itu artinya aku tidak boleh menemuinya!”

Kibum terperangah, mulutnya masih separuh terbuka dalam kuapan yang belum tuntas. Di hadapannya, Choi Minjung berdiri dengan rambut acak-acakan dan sepatu dijinjing satu tangan. Wanita itu tidak menangis, tapi matanya merah nyalang, riasan wajahnya belepotan seolah dia sempat menggosokkan wajah ke suatu tempat dengan sangat keras.

“Kibum!” Dia menjerit lagi. “Taemin membenciku dan melarangku menemuinya!”

Kedua anjing Kibum menyalak dari ruang tengah, bingung sekaligus gembira dengan kedatangan teman pemilik mereka. Tapi Kibum perlu waktu untuk mencerna perkataan Minjung dan, ketika hal itu gagal dilakukan, dia menyuruh temannya segera masuk. Bisa bahaya jika tetangga apartemennya merasa terganggu.

“Duduklah dengan tenang,” katanya sambil membimbing Minjung ke sofa cokelat di ruang tengah. “Aku akan buatkan teh.”

“Tidak, tidak. Kau harus mendengar ceritaku dulu,” kata Minjung, mencengkeram lengannya, memelototinya. Kibum meringis. “ _Kau_ yang duduk, Kibum. Sumpah, ini jauh lebih buruk daripada berita buruk apa pun yang ada di dunia ini.”

Pintu kamar tidurnya terbuka. Pacar Kibum menyembulkan kepala keluar dengan mata separuh memejam. “Semua baik-baik saja? Aku dengar jeritan.”

“Hanya Minjung. Tapi bisakah kau buatkan teh untuk jiwa tersesat ini? Trims.”

Sementara itu, Minjung membenamkan jari-jemarinya ke kulit kepala, meremas pangkal rambutnya. “Ini final, kupikir. Lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.”

Sebelumnya sudah cukup buruk, menurut Kibum. Lee Taemin secara harfiah berteriak di depan wajah Minjung, menyuruhnya enyah.

Minjung menyusun kalimat padu dengan susah-payah dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan, ketika akhirnya cerita itu berakhir, Kibum menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. Dia sudah mengekspektasi yang ekstrem, benar, tapi sejujurnya kejadian yang dialami Minjung memberikan kesan yang berbeda baginya.

“Sekarang dia tidak akan bersedia melihat wajahku,” gumam wanita itu sendu, giginya mengantuk-antuk pinggiran cangkir teh yang masih ditahan di bibirnya. “Sekarang aku sungguhan tamat.”

Kibum melirik kekasihnya yang sejak tadi mendengarkan sambil bertopang dagu di punggung sofa, mendapatkan lirikan balik yang maknanya kurang-lebih sama, dan dia menyadari Minjung-lah satu-satunya yang tolol dalam situasi ini.

“ _Nuna_ , menurutku itu berita bagus ...?”

“Diam, Kibum-Dua. Pembawaanmu yang positif tidak akan mampu menyelamatkanku sekarang.”

Kibum memutar bola mata. “Oke, mungkin lebih baik kau tidur duluan. Orang semacam ini perlu ditangani empat mata saja.” Dia menjulurkan leher ke belakang agar bisa mengecup bibir kekasihnya singkat. “Dan maafkan kebodohan Minjung. Akhir-akhir ini otaknya pindah ke dengkul.”

Minjung jelas-jelas tidak setuju dengan pendapat itu. Setelah kekasih Kibum kembali ke kamar dan separuh menutup pintunya dengan penuh perhitungan, dia meletakkan cangkir ke tatakan.

“Kau seharusnya senang aku berkata Kibum berpembawaan positif. Aku memujinya.”

“Aku ... yah, aku tidak peduli kau memuji atau mengejeknya, toh hanya kau yang bicara. Aku sebal karena kau tidak bisa menangkap sinyal apa pun.”

Kening Minjung mulai berkerut. “Apa?”

“Lee Taemin!” sembur Kibum tidak sabar. “Dia memberimu _kesempatan_!”

Minjung terpana, punggungnya masih separuh merunduk dan tangannya tergantung di udara setelah meletakkan cangkir. Satu detik, dua detik, akhirnya dia tertawa kasar.

“Kesempatan?” Wanita itu mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran sofa, menyilangkan satu kaki di atas yang lain, menatap Kibum miris. “Dia membenciku.”

“Dengarkan aku. Menurutmu Taemin akan bereaksi seperti itu kalau dia tidak memberi kesempatan? Dia secara harfiah memberimu petunjuk bagaimana caranya agar dia balas menyukaimu,” ujar Kibum berapi-api. Minjung menyipitkan mata skeptis.

“Dia menyindirku, Kibum. Sejak kapan kau jadi super-optimistis begini.”

“Sejak kau jadi cengeng dan penakut.”

“Itu ...”

“Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Lee Taemin adalah buruanmu.” Kibum mendesah dramatis. “Seharusnya aku tahu kau hanya omong besar. Kau berkata hendak mengejarnya sampai dapat, tapi setelah diberi kesempatan, kau malah meringkuk ketakutan.”

Minjung tampaknya memikirkan kata-kata Kibum, dan kesimpulan yang didapatkannya pasti tidak baik karena wanita itu lantas menggeram sambil menguburkan wajah di kedua telapak tangan. Kibum memutar bola mata. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka dalam hidupnya dia harus menghadapi kisah cinta mirip anak sekolah dasar seperti ini.

“Ini menguras mentalku,” desah Minjung seraya menyugar rambut ke belakang. Tangannya tetap bertahan di kepala selama beberapa saat. “Sungguh, aku tidak pernah merasa seletih ini ketika berhubungan dengan seseorang.”

Kibum meletakkan tangan di lutut Minjung. “Ini yang perlu kaulakukan,” katanya serius. “Mandi air hangat dan tidur. Besok pagi, pikirkan semua yang sudah diberitahu Taemin padamu dan lakukan itu.”

“Dia memintaku tidak mengikuti, tidak mendatanginya, tidak memaksanya—”

“Yah, lakukan apa yang dia minta. Itu justru normal, menurutku.”

Minjung mengernyit. “Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kalau begitu.”

“Ini yang mereka sebut strategi pura-pura mati,” kata Kibum dan menampar lutut Minjung lembut. “Ketika dia sudah tidak lagi curiga padamu, dan justru penasaran denganmu, kau baru menangkapnya. Kucing tidak melulu bersikap agresif saat mengejar mangsa. Mereka menunggu.”

Agresif. Ia sudah sering disebut begitu, tapi ini pertama kalinya maknanya benar-benar negatif. Minjung mengangguk kecil, masih memikirkan saran Kibum yang kedengaran masuk akal.

“Tidurlah, kalau begitu. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kembalilah untuk ganti baju.” Kibum beranjak berdiri sambil mengambil kedua cangkir dan membawanya ke dapur.

“Sepertinya aku membutuhkan itu,” gumam Minjung. Perasaan kalah merebak semakin besar dalam dadanya, mencemari determinasi yang sebelumnya licin tak ternoda. Dia mulai berpikir kompetisi tidak selalu soal siapa yang tercepat, tapi siapa yang tercermat—itulah yang telah dilakukan Taemin untuk menyingkirkannya.

Jadi dia memutuskan berhenti dan menunggu. Taktik yang tidak pernah dicoba seorang Choi Minjung yang selalu bergerak cepat tepat sasaran, tapi Lee Taemin selalu menjadi perkecualian.


	8. Chapter 8

Minjung mengangguk kecil kepada barisan pegawai tanpa mengurangi laju langkahnya keluar dari ruang pertemuan, di sebelahnya Jina memberitahu soal jadwal selanjutnya. Setelah perjalanan ke luar negeri minggu lalu dalam rangka membahas kemungkinan pelebaran jangkauan perusahaan, semakin banyak hal yang mendatanginya, dan ia tahu menjamah kehidupan personal berada di luar opsi. Sudah mendekati akhir tahun, apa pun yang sebelumnya terlihat baik-baik saja mendadak harus segera diselesaikan. Minjung mengiakan segala yang dikatakan Jina dan melangkah masuk ke lift.

Artinya, sudah hampir dua bulan dia tidak menemui Taemin. Di satu sisi—dan merupakan sisi yang dipilih Kibum pastinya—ini bagus karena dia bisa menjalani peran ‘tidak menguntit’ dan ‘tidak memaksa’ yang sepertinya lebih disukai Taemin, tetapi di sisi lain yang cukup menyakitkan, kerinduan mulai memenuhi dadanya hingga membuatnya hampir lupa caranya hidup seperti orang normal. Ia tidak pernah tahu menahan diri merupakan pekerjaan sulit. Menunggu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Beberapa orang sudah menunggu di ruangannya saat dia kembali. Berusaha tidak menampakkan ekspresi putus asa, ia mempersilakan mereka duduk dan memusatkan kembali seluruh konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan. Perusahaannya tidak memiliki akar yang telah mencengkeram tanah dengan kuat; sekalipun besar, mereka masih tergolong baru, sehingga dirinya harus bekerja jauh lebih keras dari semua orang di luar sana.

Semua orang itu dengan puas keluar dari ruangannya, akhirnya, setengah jam kemudian. Jina berganti masuk untuk menyalurkan pesan-pesan yang datang sementara Minjung, hanya agar kejenuhannya tidak membeludak, mengecek ponsel. Lusinan surel terkait pekerjaan, pesan-pesan dari kelompok _gym_ dan lebih banyak lagi dari kelompok sosialita yang tidak pernah dibukanya. Hidup tidak pernah terasa membosankan seperti ini.

“Direktur.”

“Hm,” jawab Minjung tanpa mengangkat wajah dari telapak tangan yang menopang sebelah pipi. Bahkan semua berita terasa hambar.

“Tadi ada telepon dari Direktur Jung, tapi bukan untuk membicarakan kelanjutan rencana kerja sama, melainkan ‘ramah-tamah’.” Jina menarik napas panjang. “Sepertinya putranya juga diajak. Katanya, dokter yang baru saja menjadi spesialis ortopedi—”

“Persetan dia ahli pedikur atau apa,” geram Minjung sambil mengacak-acak rambut, merasakan beberapa helai akan ikut tercerabut, dan itu membuatnya semakin frustrasi. Tawaran kencan buta semacam ini tidak hanya satu kali diterimanya, anehnya semakin banyak di saat ia sibuk setengah mati. “Aku punya orang yang kusukai—katakan pada mereka aku sudah bertunangan atau semacamnya. Jangan ganggu aku soal masalah ini lagi.”

Hamburan kemarahannya sekadar memantul tanpa diserap oleh Jina. “Anda semakin bijak, Direktur.”

Dari balik rambut yang berantakan di depan mata, Minjung menatap asistennya. “Hah?”

“Tidak terburu-buru, mengambil waktu ... sejujurnya aku merasa Anda semakin tenang akhir-akhir ini.” Jina tersenyum kagum yang agak malu-malu. “Bahkan saat pertemuan, Anda membiarkan orang lain bicara dan memikirkannya terlebih dulu. Biasanya langsung libas jika Anda tidak setuju.”

Semua kejengkelan Minjung menguap, digantikan bunga-bunga harapan yang bersemi. Ia merapikan rambut, diam sejenak, tapi tak mampu menyembunyikan seringai.

“Menurutmu begitu?”

“Eh, iya.”

Minjung mencoba tidak cekikikan seperti remaja. Siapa yang menduga pengejaran ini membuahkan hasil di tempat yang tak disangkanya. Ini pasti efek Lee Taemin, pemuda ajaib yang digilainya. Astaga, ia ingin bertemu pemuda itu lagi secepatnya!

Akan tetapi, Jina mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan lain yang harus dihadirinya dalam tiga puluh menit, dan Minjung segera merasa tertampar realita. Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin kapan pertapaan ini harus diakhiri, terutama karena Kibum selalu sekadar menawarkan, _Semua akan indah pada waktunya_ , yang sangat ambigu. Besar kemungkinan lelaki itu juga tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini.

Langkah Minjung seketika terhenti. Itu benar. Bagaimana kalau penantian ini tiada akhir? Bagaimana kalau, di saat ia iseng-iseng melewati kediaman Taemin, pemuda itu sudah menikahi pacar kecilnya yang manis? Bagaimana kalau dia terlambat?

Minjung menggeleng keras-keras dan menampar kedua pipi, berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan diri yang baru beberapa menit lalu dimilikinya. Akan tetapi, bayang-bayang itu tak kunjung enyah darinya, dan kini ia justru bisa melihat kilasan si gadis manis sedang menyiram bunga di pekarangan depan, sesekali melirik penuh kasih sayang pada Taemin dan balita mungil yang menggali lubang untuk pohon baru.

“Direktur, Anda terlihat pucat—”

“Itu mengerikan!” sentak Minjung, langkahnya mulai terhuyung mundur. “Jina, itu mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.”

Sementara itu, ada dirinya, wanita yang menua di balik tumpukan draf kerjasama yang belum ditandatangani. Wanita menyedihkan yang hanya bisa mengintip lewat gerbang reyot kediaman Lee Taemin karena terlalu terlambat melakukan segalanya.

Jina berusaha menyentuh lengannya, tapi Minjung menyambar tangan gadis itu terlebih dulu, membelalakkan mata. “Panggil Kibum. Darurat. Aku tidak bisa bekerja jika seperti ini terus.”

Tidak mengerti, tapi khawatir melihat Minjung gemetaran bersandar pada tembok, dengan sigap Jina menelepon Kibum.

.

Kibum datang membawa kotak kertas dari toko donat serta cangkir sekali pakai di tangan yang lain.

“Kau hampir kesurupan karena membayangkan Lee Taemin berkeluarga?” tanya Kibum seraya menyorongkan cokelat hangat pada Minjung. Tangannya, tetapi, tidak lantas ditarik; terlebih dulu ia menelisik detail wajah teman perempuannya. “Tidak. Kau panik karena kurang gula, bukan begitu?”

“Kedua-duanya,” gumam Minjung, lalu meneguk cairan kental di dalam cangkir. Kalau dipikir, memang sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia mengisi perut. Ujung-ujung sarafnya yang tegang perlahan mulai lemas. Ia dapat merasakan jemarinya kembali. “Tapi serius, kau tidak tahu apa yang harus kulalui saat bayangan itu datang.”

Kibum memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi khidmat. “Aku tahu,” katanya, melemparkan sorot mata muak yang kontras. “Kau meneleponku, seorang pegawai biasa saja yang sedang dikejar tenggat waktu laporan akhir tahun, dan memintaku membawakan sebanyak mungkin makanan manis. Serius, Minjung. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi ada batasan yang tidak boleh dilewati, oke?”

Ini bukan topik baru. Minjung meraih satu donat berlapis karamel yang mengkilat-kilat. “Persetan. Semua orang sudah tahu kau temanku.”

“Mereka pikir aku selingkuhanmu,” koreksi Kibum. “Jijik, tahu.”

“Berarti aku harus segera menikahi Taemin agar rumor itu mereda?”

“Astaga, kau masih berpikir soal pernikahan?”

“Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kupikirkan?” bentak Minjung, tapi kemudian, seperti kucing yang bisa mengendus kekuatan lawan, tidak melakukan apa-apa di hadapan Kibum yang menatapnya tajam. Ia menjilat ibu jari dengan setengah merajuk.

“Kemarin aku melihat Taemin di jalan,” kata Kibum sambil melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Serta-merta Minjung mendongakkan kepala, jari yang lengket terlupakan. “Kebetulan saja—aku bukan penguntit sepertimu, tahu kan. Dia sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis.”

Minjung membenamkan giginya ke donat yang lembut, memaksa dirinya tetap tenang.

“Mereka baru keluar dari rumah sakit.” Kibum menancapkan pandangan pada wajah Minjung, seakan mencoba mengukur reaksinya. “Mengarah ke halte bus.”

“Ke mana?”

Kibum memutar bola mata. “Aku bukan penguntit, sudah kubilang. Menurutmu aku akan membuntuti mereka sampai tujuan?”

Tapi ke mana mereka akan pergi? Dan ini pertama kali, setelah enam bulan jatuh-bangun mengejar Taemin, Minjung mendengar pemuda itu mampir rumah sakit—jangan katakan dia menderita penyakit tertentu? Menyewa beberapa orang lagi demi memastikan tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun, selama dia melakukannya serapi mungkin.

“Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyelidikinya,” kata Kibum, menembak rencana Minjung tepat sasaran. Tidak mendapatkan sanggahan, lelaki itu mengerang muak. “Serius, Minjung. Bersikaplah sesuai usiamu. Menjadi orang dewasa berarti tidak menancapkan hidungmu pada urusan orang lain.”

Minjung bisa merasakan pelipisnya berdentum-dentum seiring dia mengunyah donat. Semua omong kosong soal menunggu dan mengawasi mulai memuakkan baginya. “Pikirkan ini, Kibum. Apa kau akan tetap tenang saat memergoki pacarmu keluar dari rumah sakit bersama seseorang? Kau pasti mencoba cari tahu, kan?”

“Poin pertama yang harus digarisbawahi: Taemin bukan pacarmu, jadi kau tidak bisa membandingkan situasi kita yang jelas-jelas berbeda,” sahut Kibum, telunjuk teracung ke udara. Lalu jari tengahnya ikut dikeluarkan. “Kedua, kalau pacarku tidak memberitahu, artinya dia tidak ingin aku tahu, sesimpel itu.”

Masih tidak ada reaksi dari Minjung. Kibum menjatuhkan tangan, kemudian memajukan badan, memandangi wanita di seberang meja lekat-lekat.

“Dengarkan aku, Minjung. Memang begitu cara dua orang seharusnya saling mempercayai. Tidak perlu melaporkan jadwal kegiatan harian masing-masing, yang penting konsisten terhadap komitmen yang sudah kalian buat di awal.”

“Tidak semua orang seperti itu,” gumam Minjung.

“Kau hanya apes mendapat suami pertama yang tidak bisa dipercaya.” Minjung melesatkan tatapan tajam pada Kibum, yang kemudian mengangkat bahu seolah baru saja menyuarakan berita tidak penting. Kibum tidak mungkin mengungkit topik tua itu kecuali memiliki sebuah alasan, sayangnya Minjung terlalu keras kepala untuk mengira-ngira alasan tersebut.

“Pokoknya,” kata Minjung lantang, “aku harus memastikan Taemin tidak sakit apa-apa. Aku akan mencari seseorang yang bisa mengakses rekam medisnya. Hanya melihat apakah dia sakit, tidak lebih dari itu.”

“Lakukan apa pun yang membuatmu tidur nyenyak,” desah Kibum sambil melirik arlojinya, kemudian beranjak berdiri. “Aku harus pergi. Jangan berbuat bodoh.”

“Definisikan ‘bodoh’.”

“Kau tahu, membuntuti Taemin lagi dan membuatnya mengamuk hebat seperti yang sudah pernah kau dapatkan.”

Amukan pun akan diterima Minjung dengan terbuka jika itu berarti bisa menemui Taemin lagi. Menunggu punya banyak keuntungan, tapi memuaskan kerinduan tidak termasuk di dalamnya.

~~~

Karena menguntit rupanya menempati daftar hitam nomor satu, Minjung mendatangi Taemin layaknya tamu berbudi baik. Dia memarkir mobil di luar pagar tembok yang sudah familier, kemudian berjalan ke pintu gerbangnya dan mengetuk. Taemin harus tahu, pikirnya sambil membenamkan kedua tangan ke saku mantel, kalau Choi Minjung tidak biasanya mengetuk pintu rumah orang. Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan.

Tidak ada balasan. Minjung mengetuk lagi, mendengarkan buku-buku jarinya menimbulkan suara dentum nyaring di lingkungan hening ini. Seharusnya Taemin berada di rumah; ini bukan hari di mana pemuda itu bekerja parowaktu sampai tengah malam.

Minjung menunggu selama beberapa saat lagi, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel, mengecek waktu. Belum pukul sembilan malam. Terlalu awal, kalau pun Taemin memutuskan tidur cepat. Terlintas gagasan mungkin pemuda itu mengetahui dirinya akan datang, jadi sengaja tidak membukakan pintu, tapi Minjung sudah mengganti mobilnya. Mustahil Taemin tahu yang berkunjung adalah dirinya.

Cuaca sudah sangat dingin, napasnya bahkan telah membentuk uap di depan wajah. Minjung mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke tanah untuk mengusir dingin yang membekukan otot-ototnya. Entah kenapa dia jadi ingat suatu waktu di mana dirinya juga menggigil seperti ini, berjongkok di depan firma kecil sampai tengah malam, memeluk dokumen yang pada dasarnya tidak ia mengerti isinya tapi dia tahu cukup penting.

Lalu dia melihat dua orang yang tertawa sambil bergandengan tangan keluar dari firma kecil itu. Dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri, susah-payah berdiri di atas kedua kaki yang mati rasa. Dia ingat dokumen di tangannya meluncur turun ke trotoar bersalut es, kertas-kertas beterbangan di dekat kakinya. Lalu semuanya membeku, seperti film yang dihentikan di tengah-tengah, tepat pada momen Minjung menginginkannya berhenti.

Choi Minjung yang sekarang tidak mungkin menganggap insiden menyedihkan sepuluh tahun lalu sebagai referensi perjalanan cintanya bersama Lee Taemin. Ada begitu banyak akses yang dimilikinya kini; dia bukan lagi gadis naif yang tidak punya bekal kecuali harapan cengeng. Jika apa pun, masa lalunya, yang tersimpan dalam kotak tergembok dan hanya bisa dibuka oleh dirinya sendiri, adalah bahan bakar untuk memicunya mendaki terus ke atas, melampaui segalanya, menjadikannya wanita yang tidak bisa diremehkan orang lain.

Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Taemin.

Suara-suara di ujung jalan menyentakkan Minjung kembali ke kenyataan. Dia menggosok-gosok hidung, lalu sedikit mencondongkan badan ke depan, berharap bisa menemukan siluet Taemin di sana, tapi yang didapatinya justru membuatnya membeku. Itu gadis yang selalu mengikuti Taemin.

Tidak mungkin salah. Minjung hanya satu kali melihat rupanya, ketika mereka berada di depan gedung penampungan hewan, tapi mana mungkin dia melupakannya. Gadis manis dengan postur ramping yang memesona. Rambutnya hitam alami dan dipotong sebahu, berayun-ayun ringan mengikuti langkah kakinya yang mantap menaiki jalan menanjak.

Di saat tatapan mereka berkontak, Minjung tersadar tidak seharusnya bengong di depan pintu gerbang seperti orang bodoh. Sayangnya sudah terlambat. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, tidak perlu waktu lama hingga mencapai hadapan Minjung. Secara menyakitkan, dari dekat dia tampak semakin manis; fitur wajahnya menyuarakan kepolosan yang bisa membuat semua orang jatuh cinta.

“Selamat malam,” katanya ringan, membungkuk singkat, kemudian meraih pintu gerbang. “Di luar dingin. Apakah Anda ingin masuk?”

Keluwesannya bersikap semakin memojokkan Minjung dalam posisi tidak berdaya. Karena sudah terlalu terlambat menunjukkan kepongahan sebagai kesan pertama, Minjung berdeham dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada.

“Memangnya kau mengenalku?”

Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas, tangan mungilnya mendorong pintu berat itu tanpa kesulitan. “Taemin sering membicarakan Anda, tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Choi Minjung.”

Taemin sering membicarakannya? Minjung harus menggertakkan rahang agar harapannya tidak melambung terlalu tinggi. Dia di sini untuk bertemu dengan Taemin, bukan termakan pujian gadis yang seharusnya menjadi musuh terbesarnya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menggali apa saja yang dibicarakan Taemin mengenai dirinya—tidak, dia adalah Choi Minjung, dan dia tidak mungkin malu-malu bertanya apakah Taemin menyadari perubahan lipstiknya saat mereka bertemu di halte bus dua bulan lalu.

Minjung berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk tetap tampak tangguh setelah dirinya digiring ke ruang keluarga yang temaram dan sempit, barang-barang dari berbagai generasi ditumpuk begitu saja di sepanjang dinding. Di depannya sudah ada secangkir teh hangat yang masih mengepul.

“Maaf tidak punya suguhan yang lebih baik.” Minjung menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang melepas syal dari leher. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan di bawah pencahayaan memadai mengingatkan Minjung pada seseorang. Gadis itu duduk di seberang Minjung. “Kami keluar seharian, jadi tidak punya apa-apa di rumah.”

“Tidak masalah. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari rumah ini.” Caranya berbicara, cara otot wajahnya bekerja, bahkan sepertinya caranya mengerjapkan mata, menyerupai seseorang. Minjung mengamatinya lagi, mencoba menggali ingatan lebih dalam. “Aku di sini untuk menunggu Taemin—” kata-kata Minjung berhenti seketika. Dia memelototi gadis itu. “Bagaimana bisa kau mirip Taemin?”

Gadis itu membungkuk sopan. “Anda benar, aku saudari kembarnya, Lee Taeyeon.  Aku sudah sering mendengar soal Anda. Kuharap kakakku tidak merepotkan Anda.”

Minjung menatapnya lekat-lekat, semakin lama semakin tampak pula kemiripannya dengan Taemin, seperti mencoba menemukan benda tersembunyi dalam sebuah gambar. Adik kembar. Minjung merasa sebagian dirinya menjadi pasir yang kemudian longsor ke lantai.

Adik kembar. Taemin tidak membiarkan dirinya mengejar, tapi bukan karena telah memiliki kekasih. Sekarang justru semakin banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya, sebagian bernada kebingungan dan sebagian lainnya, yang jauh lebih besar, diwarnai kefrustrasian yang meletup begitu tiba-tiba.

“Jadi, kenapa Taemin tidak pernah membiarkanku mendekatinya?” dia menyuarakan salah satu yang berdering paling keras dalam tempurung kepalanya. Dia menatap Taeyeon, menuntut suatu ketidakadilan yang sebenarnya salah sasaran. “Aku akan memahaminya jika dia berpacaran denganmu, semua penolakan itu menjadi masuk akal, tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya tidak menginginkanku?”

Barangkali nada suaranya terlalu menandak-nandak, Taeyeon mulai mengkeret ketakutan.  “Ah, Anda mengira aku pacar Taemin ... apakah itu membuat Anda menjadi tidak menyukai Taemin lagi?”

Minjung terpana, tapi tidak sulit untuk mengembalikan kekesalannya ke ubun-ubun. Berani sekali gadis itu menganggap perasaannya sedemikian dangkal. “Aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Perasaanku tidak akan berubah.”

“Kumohon jangan pernah membencinya. Semua ini salahku.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Taeyeon semakin merendahkan kepalanya. “Surat itu,” gumamnya tertahan. “Taemin sama sekali tidak tahu pada awalnya. Karena aku yang menulisnya.”

Kalimatnya mengambang perlahan-lahan di ruangan, tapi mampu menghunjam dada Minjung, menjatuhkan jantungnya ke perut. Dia tidak berkedip menatap gadis di seberang meja.

“Kami berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Rasanya semua hal buruk menimpa kami bertubi-tubi. Kupikir aku bisa membantu keluarga sedikit dengan mengirim surat padamu. Tentu saja aku tidak berharap Anda segera mengabulkannya, tapi jika Anda melihat Taemin sebentar saja, kupikir ...”

“Menurutmu aku yayasan amal?” potong Minjung setengah berdesis. Kedua tangannya gemetaran. Kepalanya berputar. “Apa aku terlihat seperti orang dermawan yang bisa mengangkat derajat hidup dengan menikahi anggota keluargamu? Apa kau memikirkan implikasi dari perbuatanmu?”

Taeyeon cepat-cepat mendongak saat Minjung melonjak berdiri. “Tidak, tunggu. Bukan begitu tujuan awalku. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.”

Kemarahan Minjung campur-aduk dengan rasa malu, rasa dipermainkan. Mungkin ada benarnya dia menganggap masa lalunya sebagai referensi: seharusnya dia menjadi lebih peka terhadap orang-orang yang berniat memanfaatkannya. Sekarang bahkan ada gadis gila yang menjadikan saudara kembarnya sebagai umpan. Dunia ini sungguh semakin gila.

“Aku tidak berpikir memerlukan penjelasanmu lagi,”  ujar Minjung, mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri. “Kau, Nona kecil, sudah menipuku, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kumaafkan begitu saja.”

“Tolong dengarkan aku dulu.” Taeyeon berusaha mengejar Minjung, yang telah berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu. “Aku melakukan ini demi Taemin—isi surat itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong!”

Jari-jemari Minjung mencengkeram kenop pintu kuat-kuat. Dia mendongakkan kepala, mendesah, sebelum menoleh melewati bahu. Taeyeon meremas ujung bawah sweternya ketakutan.

“Taemin sempat melakukan hal buruk. Dia menerima panggilan wanita-wanita yang tidak dikenal demi mendapat penghasilan tambahan. Semakin lama, semakin dia terjerat di dalamnya, jadi aku berpikir ...” Gadis itu menunduk dalam, dagunya menyentuh dada. “Aku berpikir kenapa tidak sekalian saja. Aku tidak ingin saudaraku terlibat masalah. Dan kudengar Anda ...”

“Kau tidak dengar kalau aku tidak perlu penjelasan lagi?” pungkas Minjung, kemudian menjeblak pintu dan melangkah cepat-cepat menyusuri jalan setapak. Kemarahan masih mendidih dalam tempurung kepalanya, tapi serpih-serpih kekhawatiran mulai menyergap dadanya, membuat langkah kaki yang tadinya menandak-nandak menjadi terseret. Apa yang telah diperbuat Taemin—tidak, apa yang telah dilakukan Semesta hingga menempatkan pemuda itu dalam posisi sedemikian tidak mengenakkan.

Si saudari kembar berusaha menyelamatkannya dengan langsung mengumpankannya pada seorang direktur perusahaan yang terkenal agresif. Minjung tidak melihat niatan baik si saudari secara kasat mata, tapi dalam satu sudut pandang tertentu, mungkin itu diharapkan bisa membantu. Sekali lagi Minjung mengingat baris tulisan yang memenuhi kertas polos, sekarang tersimpan di laci paling bawah meja kerjanya. _Hidupku sudah berada di ambang batas._

Kemudian dia mengingat semua kemarahan Taemin, segala bentuk penolakannya, setiap ekspresi kebenciannya terhadap afeksi yang diberikan Minjung. Langkah Minjung berhenti di depan pintu mobilnya, menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri yang buram, lalu dia melipat satu lengan di atap mobil, menyandarkan dahi di sana.

 _Aku mencintainya_ , pikir Minjung putus asa. Setelah semua hal gila yang didengarnya di dalam, Minjung mendapati dirinya masih mencintai Taemin. Dia tersadar tidak akan keberatan menghamburkan seluruh hartanya demi pemuda itu. Dia akan menjadi siapa saja, apa saja, demi mendapatkannya. Dia mengingat semua yang telah dilakukannya, dan menyadari tidak menyesali satu pun. Dia menyukai Taemin karena Taemin.

Tapi jika memang dari awal bukan Taemin yang berniat memulai semuanya ...


	9. Chapter 9

Kibum tahu siapa yang menekan sandi pintunya pada pukul lima pagi, jadi, ketimbang duduk tegak menanti dengan was-was, dia memilih semakin membenamkan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Selama bisa menyamankan diri, dia akan melakukannya, meski hanya semenit. Sebentar lagi bisa dipastikan akan ada ledakan emosi dan ceracauan yang menghabiskan sepagian sampai waktunya berangkat kerja. Waktu istirahatnya tidak bisa terpangkas secara sembrono.

Akan tetapi, langkah kaki yang menapaki lantai ruang tengahnya terdengar terlalu lambat untuk menjadi milik Choi Minjung yang mudah meledak-ledak. Sesuatu menubruk pinggiran meja—dan dikembalikan lagi dengan hati-hati. Kibum seketika duduk tegak, mata terbelalak pada celah di bawah pintu. Mustahil Minjung memperhatikan sekeliling—wanita itu bahkan pernah tidak sadar sudah memecahkan satu piring suvenir yang diletakkan di rak pajangan, entah bagaimana caranya.

Satu langkah lambat, dua langkah lambat. Kibum sudah siap menelepon 112 sampai pintunya terbuka perlahan-lahan, menunjukkan figur tidak lain dan tidak bukan milik Choi Minjung. Air muka wanita itu gelap, rambutnya berantakan, sisa-sisa maskaranya telah meleleh ke pipi.

“Minjung ...?” panggil Kibum. Tercium bau alkohol yang kuat saat temannya tiba di hadapannya. “Kau minum-minum?”

“Biarkan aku tidur di sini,” bisik Minjung seraya menaikkan satu lututnya ke ranjang, pelan-pelan merangkak ke samping Kibum. Nada suaranya segera melenyapkan segala kecurigaan Kibum, menggantinya dengan keprihatinan yang nyaris terasa keibuan.

“Aku tidak keberatan. Tidurlah.” Kibum menepuk-nepuk bantal di sebelahnya dan mengangkat selimut agar Minjung bisa menyelinap masuk. Tanpa berkata-kata, wanita itu berbaring, menggelung tubuh seperti kucing, dan Kibum menyelimutinya. Ada kalanya Minjung menjadi pecundang yang hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung sambil meneguk alkohol, tapi ada waktunya pula wanita itu menjadi sangat rapuh seperti sekarang, dan momen semacam ini bisa dihitung dengan jari, walaupun akhir-akhir ini terjadi lebih sering dibanding sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Kibum turun dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak mengganggu Minjung, dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Pertama kali dia melihat sisi rapuh temannya adalah ketika mereka masih begitu muda, di saat Kibum mempelajari bahwa pernikahan impian Minjung telah hancur-berantakan.

Sungguh masa yang buruk, Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengenangnya. Minjung teramat bahagia dan bangga bisa menikahi pria idamannya, usia muda sepertinya tidak lagi menjadi pertimbangan nomor satu. Dia bersedia tidak melanjutkan studi demi membangun rumah tangga yang selalu diinginkannya—Kibum tidak pernah menyangka seorang Choi Minjung yang cemerlang melepas semua pintu kesempatan yang ada begitu saja. Tapi siapa yang menduga pengorbanannya justru menjerumuskannya dalam nasib tidak menyenangkan.

Ditipu, diselingkuhi, kemudian difitnah—yah, mungkin ada untungnya juga si bajingan itu meremukkan Minjung ke dasar jurang, pikir Kibum, mau tidak mau kembali merasa geram dengan segala yang terjadi pada temannya. Kalau tidak, mustahil Minjung bisa memperoleh semua yang dimilikinya sekarang. Sejak awal Minjung berkata hendak membalas dendam, Kibum tahu dirinya tidak akan menghentikan wanita itu. Dia tahu Minjung hanya akan melampiaskan kefrustrasian dalam cara positif, terlepas dari semua kekurangannya.

Tapi entah apa yang harus dilakukan Kibum pada situasi Minjung yang sekarang. Dia yang biasanya menjadi buku harian berjalan Minjung kini merasa begitu kosong-melompong, tidak pernah ditulisi, walaupun dia tahu ini artinya Minjung sama tidak tahunya. Percintaan bukan urusan mudah. Sesuatu yang absurd, tidak punya panduan, meninggalkan orang-orang yang terjerat di dalamnya harus meraba-raba dan menemukan cara sendiri.

Kibum menyeruput kopi dengan penuh pemikiran, hanya ditemani dengung lemari es dan sayup-sayup derak jarum jam analog di kamar tidur. Seandainya bisa melakukan lebih, dia sudah menyelesaikannya dari dulu. Dia benci melihat Minjung, teman terbaik dan satu-satunya yang bertahan bersamanya selama lebih dari satu dekade, berputar-putar tanpa petunjuk. Temannya itu seharusnya menjadi orang yang berjalan di paling depan.

Mulanya lirih, kemudian kicau alarm dari ponselnya menusuk pendengaran, mengejutkannya yang sempat terlena lamunan. Buru-buru dia meletakkan cangkir dan berderap ke kamar tidur, menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya pagi ini adalah mengganggu waktu istirahat Minjung, sayangnya wanita itu telanjur menggeliat dan mengangkat kepala dari bantal.

“Pukul berapa ini?” tanya Minjung. Kibum mencabut kabel _charger_ , separuh merasa bersalah.

“Enam.”

Minjung menjatuhkan kepala ke depan, rambutnya berhamburan menutupi bahu dan sebagian wajahnya. “Aku tertidur. Syukurlah.” Kemudian dia menyibak selimut, membuat Kibum segera menahan lengannya. “Kenapa?”

“Kau tidak mau tidur lebih lama? Kau bisa menelepon untuk datang terlambat, kau tahu.” Kibum memindah tangannya ke dahi Minjung, yang membara. “Tidak, coret itu. Bilang pada mereka kau sedang tidak enak badan. Sekarang berbaringlah.”

“Aku tidak bisa melakukannya,” gerutu Minjung, tapi tidak menolak saat Kibum membimbingnya kembali berbaring.

“Kalau begitu, tunda semua urusanmu sampai setelah waktu makan siang. Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

Minjung membiarkan Kibum menyelimutinya sampai ke dagu. “Ponselku. Tidak tahu di mana.”

“Aku akan mencarinya. Aku yang akan kirim pesan pada Jina.” Kibum menegakkan badan, menatap temannya prihatin. “Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?”

“Kau bercanda? Aku hampir tidak tidur sebulan terakhir,” ujar Minjung dan menggulingkan badan menjadi berbaring menyamping. Berarti bukan itu jawabannya. Kibum bukan orang yang mengenalnya kemarin sore. Lelaki itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membiarkan Minjung merasakan presensinya.

“Apa ini soal anak kecil itu lagi?”

“Kau bilang dia anak kecil, tapi dia sudah melalui banyak hal,” gumam Minjung sambil memainkan ujung bantal menggunakan jarinya. “Kemarin aku mendengar sedikit dari saudaranya, sekarang aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Maksudku, yang mengirim surat itu bahkan bukan dia ...”

“Baiklah, sudah waktunya tidur,” potong Kibum, menyadari betul Minjung akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita alih-alih istirahat. “Aku akan buat sarapan. Kau mau makan apa?”

~~~

Tidak sampai membuat semua orang kelabakan, pukul satu siang tepat Choi Minjung telah muncul di pintu lift dengan penampilan sempurna. Para pegawainya terpesona dan seketika menjadikannya panutan. Semua orang berubah pikiran soal citranya, semua orang menjad puas. Tenang dan cekatan, dia mengisi kekosongannya di pagi tanpa sedikit pun mengeluh ...

... adalah yang narasi yang diinginkan Minjung. Nyatanya, dia melangkah terseok-seok melewati meja Jina tanpa punya kekuatan untuk menoleh menyapa gadis itu. Semua persendiannya ngilu dan kepalanya seperti diisi batu. Akhir tahun selalu menjadi musuh terbesarnya, dengan beban kerja super besar dan suhu udara yang tak henti-hentinya menjerumus turun, dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan Taemin pula. Tak heran dia cepat sekali mabuk semalam.

Semalam. Mengingatnya lagi membuat Minjung menghela napas panjang ke paru-paru. Kenyataan yang dipaparkan saudari kembar Taemin entah bagaimana menjadi pukulan telak, pertama karena pekerjaan sambilan (apakah dia bisa menyebutnya pekerjaan?) yang dilakoni Taemin, kedua karena rupanya bukan pemuda itu yang sangat memerlukannya.

Haruskah dia menjadi _sugar mama_ Taemin? Tidak, dia berniat menjadi istri Taemin. Dua hal itu mengambil jalur yang berbeda.

Kepalanya jatuh ke meja di saat yang bersamaan Jina masuk ke ruangannya, mengejutkan tidak hanya gadis itu tapi juga tamu yang tidak diingatnya pernah diundang. Membiarkan Jina mengarang-ngarang alasan atas sikapnya, Minjung mengangkat kepala dan merapikan rambut, melatih senyum bisnis yang bertahun-tahun menemaninya.

Mulutnya bisa berucap sembarang rencana dan sanggahan terhadap lawan bicaranya, tapi benaknya masih melayang-layang ke mana pun Taemin saat ini berada. Sudah hampir genap tiga bulan dia tidak melihat rupa pemuda itu, dia tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya. Apakah rambut Taemin semakin panjang atau dia memutuskan memotongnya? Apakah Taemin masih bekerja di restoran itu, atau dia masih bekerja di akademi sebagai tutor?

Ketika Jina mengantar tamunya kembali ke pintu, Minjung bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Buru-buru dia mencabut tisu dan berupaya menghentikan perdarahan.

“Direktur, nanti ada—astaga!”

Minjung mengibaskan sebelah tangan, sedangkan yang lain menahan pangkal hidung. Jina tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

“Astaga, apakah Anda perlu ke rumah sakit? Haruskah kupanggilkan dokter?” Gadis itu mengelepakkan tangan dengan tidak yakin di sisi tubuh. “Kibum? Apakah aku harus memanggil Kibum?”

“Aku baik-baik saja, bukan hal besar,” gumam Minjung, lalu, dengan suara lebih kecil, “hanya membayangkan Taemin mengenakan tuksedo.”

“Apa?”

“Tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku mau istirahat,” katanya, dengan hati-hati menyeka darah dari bawah hidung. Dia memberikan senyum kecil serupa ringisan pada Jina, dan akhirnya berhasil membuat gadis itu keluar dari ruangannya walaupun masih dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Kerinduan ini tidak bisa dicegah. Menjadi _sugar mama_ pun tidak masalah, sebuah hubungan berorientasi keuntungan pun tidak akan membuatnya keberatan pada momen ini, selama dia bisa menemui Taemin sekali lagi. Tiga bulan tidak menemui Taemin justru melemahkannya. Mungkin taktik pura-pura mati tidak akan berhasil, sama seperti semua yang sudah dilakukannya. Dia telah jatuh cinta dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki pada Taemin.

Dia merenggut kunci mobil, meraih tas, kemudian berjalan cepat keluar. Kepalanya masih berputar dan panas layaknya mesin yang bekerja terlalu lama, telinganya seperti berdenging, lututnya gemetaran. Dia yakin semuanya akan sirna setelah melihat wajah Taemin. Pemuda itu telah menjadi mukjizatnya.

“Direktur? Anda mau ke mana?” seru Jina kaget melihatnya menekan-nekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabar. Minjung menyandarkan dahi pada dinding marmer yang dingin dan memejamkan mata.

“Mencari obat.”

“Aku bisa melakukannya—”

“Tidak, aku saja.” Pintu lift terbuka. Minjung menyurukkan tubuhnya masuk, memutar tumit dan menatap Jina. “Lagi pula, ini obat yang hanya bisa kudapatkan sendiri.”

.

Hari Kamis. Taemin berada di restoran, jika jadwalnya belum berubah beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Minjung menyetir seperti kesetanan, hanya keajaiban yang bisa menghindarkannya dari kecelakaan besar hingga tiba di tujuan. Dia menyerahkan kunci mobil pada _valet_ , membiarkan pria itu memarkirkan mobil di mana pun, sebelum bergegas masuk. Interior yang didominasi merah dan emas seketika membuatnya pening.

Tapi dia Choi Minjung, tidak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dia menerobos si kepala pelayan yang menyapanya penuh hormat (dia memegang saham besar di sini) dan berjalan gegas ke pintu ayun yang jelas-jelas hanya diperuntukkan para pegawai. Semua interior mewah itu digantikan medan perang, dengan api membara, denting peralatan masak, teriakan-teriakan.

“Mana Lee Taemin?” dia berseru, secara instan menghentikan semua keributan. Tersisa desis api serta kelutik alat logam dari tangan yang terkejut. Minjung mengedarkan pandangan, napasnya menggemuruh di telinga. “Suruh dia menemuiku.”

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik, satu atau dua bergegas berpencar untuk memenuhi permintaannya.

“Nyonya Choi,” kepala pelayan tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya. “Apakah ada masalah?”

“Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin Lee Taemin menemuiku saat ini juga.” Suaranya terdengar jauh, tenggelam di antara dentum pembuluh darah di pelipisnya serta gemuruh napas. Samar-samar dia melihat air muka kepala pelayan mengeras.

“Apakah salah satu pegawai kami membuat Anda tidak senang?” Minjung menggertakkan rahang.

“Tutup mulut. Berikan dia padaku—”

“Anda mencari saya?”

Suara itu menghentikan kinerja tubuh Minjung yang sejak awal sudah kacau. Dia membalikkan badan dan segera berhadapan dengan Lee Taemin yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan rambut tersisir ke belakang. Tangan Minjung terulur sebelum dia menyadarinya, tapi dia tidak akan menariknya lagi; dia menangkap pergelangan tangan Taemin dan menariknya ke luar.

“Maaf, Nyonya Choi,” kata Taemin, setelah Minjung membentak salah satu pegawai agar segera membawakan mobilnya ke depan. Pergelangan tangan itu menggeliat sedikit dalam pegangannya. “Saya tidak tahu apa yang Anda inginkan. Jika ada keluhan—”

“Siapa kau sampai harus bicara formal padaku,” salak Minjung. Dia merampas kunci mobil dari si pegawai malang dan melemparkannya pada Taemin. “Kau yang menyetir.”

Taemin terang-terangan kebingungan, dan tidak salah lagi Minjung akan menyesali agresinya, tapi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Bertemu Taemin, benar-benar melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya, adalah daftar keharusannya. Dia menyuruh Taemin mengemudikan mobil ke jalan tol yang mengarah ke luar kota.

Tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Minjung menyandarkan sisi kepala ke jendela dan memejamkan mata, berusaha meredakan peningnya. “Maaf, aku selalu berbuat gila saat demam ... tapi di matamu aku selalu gila, bukan begitu.”

Taemin tidak menyahut.

“Tiga bulan ini aku sengaja tidak menemuimu. Karena kau bilang orang yang kau cintai tidak akan membuntutimu. Tapi aku bertemu saudara kembarmu dan dia menceritakan semuanya.”

Masih tidak ada tanggapan. Semakin jauh mereka melesat memasuki jalan tol, harapan Minjung mengenai pemuda itu semakin tipis. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi meski dia menghilang selama satu tahun, sepuluh tahun, karena Taemin memang sejak awal tidak menaruh perhatian sama sekali padanya. Minjung bisa jungkir-balik berusaha mendapat sekelumit durasi lampu sorot dari kehidupan Taemin, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menjadi pusatnya.

Minjung menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan, mencoba menenangkan diri. Bertemu Taemin saja sudah sebuah keberuntungan baginya—dia harus berkonsentrasi pada sisi positifnya, seperti biasa. Dia membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Taemin, yang mengemudi dengan tenang tapi mantap. Berada di balik setir terlihat bagus untuknya.

“Apa kau masih menemui para wanita itu?”

“Tidak,” jawab Taemin, cukup sigap untuk ukuran orang yang sejak tadi menganggap omongan Minjung angin lalu. “Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan studiku demi uang yang tidak seberapa.”

Satu beban di pundak Minjung terangkat. Kini dia merasa semakin ringan. “Oh, syukurlah,” desahnya sambil menggosok-gosok wajah menggunakan sepasang telapak tangannya. “Aku khawatir suami seseorang bakal datang melabrakmu.”

Sungguh, Minjung tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang menyakiti Taemin. Tidak seorang pun, bahkan sehelai daun, akan dia biarkan membuat pemuda itu terluka.

“... kau mengkhawatirkanku?”

Minjung menjatuhkan tangan ke pangkuan. “Aku juga pernah ditampar, dikirimi surat ancaman, atau bahkan kutukan oleh mantan istri mantan suamiku.” Lalu dia mengernyit. “Apakah ‘mantan istri mantan suami’ masuk akal? Tapi kau tahu maksudku. Menghadapi kemarahan orang yang telanjur cemburu buta bukan sesuatu yang mudah, sejauh yang kuketahui.”

Pegangan Taemin pada setir semakin kuat. Tatapan matanya terpancang lurus ke depan. “Kau sudah tahu rasanya, kenapa masih menikah-cerai lusinan kali?”

“Dengar, aku hanya menikah sebanyak enam kali,” tuding Minjung, sedikit memutar duduk menghadap pemuda di sebelahnya. “Yang tepatnya setengah lusin.” Taemin bergeming. Minjung mengembuskan napas pelan dan kembali mengenyakkan seluruh punggungnya ke sandaran jok. “Sejak kecil aku ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Sejauh yang bisa kuketahui, aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal lain. Ibu rumah tangga sangat agung, kau tahu; pengendali terbesar dalam kehidupan sebuah keluarga.”

Taemin diam lagi.

“Kau pasti menganggapku bodoh,” gumam Minjung sambil memainkan jalinan jemarinya di pangkuan. Masih tidak ada tanggapan, dia mendongak. “Katakan sesuatu?”

“Kenapa kau malah jadi direktur, kalau begitu?”

“Ceritanya panjang,” sahut Minjung cepat, menyadari dirinya tidak siap untuk membuka lembaran-lembaran kenangan yang sudah keriput terkena air mata dan rasa malu itu. Akan tetapi, kemudian dia tersadar, demi Taemin, seharusnya dia bersedia melakukan apa pun. “Tapi kalau kau mau dengar—”

“Tidak,” potong Taemin. Sebuah mobil menyalip dari sebelah kanan, melesat cepat meninggalkan mereka. “Dari setengah lusin suamimu, tidak ada yang memuaskan cita-citamu?”

“Mereka tidak membiarkanku,” kata Minjung, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Kalau Taemin tidak menyadarinya—dan tidak akan diingatkan Minjung—pemuda itu telah mengungkapkan beberapa pertanyaan padanya, jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dibanding yang telah diutarakannya sejak setengah tahun lalu. “Mereka ingin aku tetap di posisiku. Sejak awal aku tahu mereka hanya ingin kekayaan dan statusku, karena pasti menyenangkan menikahi seorang direktur perusahaan yang sedang berkembang. Makanya aku menceraikan mereka. Tidak ada yang membiarkanku meraih cita-citaku.”

“Jadi intinya kau menganggap pernikahan tidak lebih dari caramu meraih cita-cita, bukan begitu.”

Jantung Minjung mencelus. Taemin meliriknya sebentar.

“Kau tidak peduli siapa suamimu selama kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga,” ujar Taemin. “Jadi, pada dasarnya kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau pernah mempertimbangkan perasaan orang yang berhasil menikahimu—apa kau pernah menanyakan pendapatnya sebelum kau mengisi surat cerai?”

Lidah Minjung tidak bisa digerakkan, seolah-olah rongga mulutnya terbuat dari tanah liat. Apakah dia pernah berkonsultasi sebelum cerai? Tidak, karena mereka tidak membiarkannya menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Dia menerima semua pinangan yang diajukan padanya, mencoba satu-satu, dan melepaskannya begitu mengetahui bukan mereka yang diinginkannya.

“Ini salah satu alasan aku tidak mengiakan tawaran pernikahanmu saat kita pertama kali bertemu di restoran,” kata Taemin, terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan, “Selain kenyataan bahwa kita baru pertama kali bertemu, tentu saja.”

“Tapi kau perkecualian!” sambar Minjung cepat. Jika ada satu serabut akal sehatnya yang tersisa, itu adalah perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Taemin. “Tidak satu kali pun aku memikirkan cita-citaku ketika bersamamu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu.”

“Kau tidak mengenalku,” sahut Taemin, tenang tapi tajam. “Bagaimana kalau ketika kau mengenalku semakin dalam, kau mendapati bahwa aku mengecewakan? Kau akan mencampakkanku begitu saja? Aku tahu aku orang biasa, tapi menurutmu perasaanku tidak sepenting milikmu?”

Minjung hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa menyanggah, dan tiba-tiba saja sebulir air mata jatuh ke pipi. Dia terkesiap saat menyadarinya, tapi air mata tidak bisa berhenti membuncah dari kelopak matanya.

“Melihatmu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mengejarku membuatku takut,” lanjut Taemin, suaranya lebih lirih. “Aku takut kau meninggalkanku secepat itu dan aku harus membiasakan diri tanpa ledakan emosimu di sekitarku. Bahkan tiga bulan ini ...”

“Aku mencintaimu,” isak Minjung, tidak bisa menahan gaung kalimat itu terus-menerus membentur dinding kepalanya. Dia menyeka air mata dengan pangkal pergelangan tangan dan lengan blazer, bergantian dan serampangan. “A-aku mencintaimu. Aku bersedia menjadi apa pun untukmu. Tapi kau benar soal aku yang tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Tapi kau benar soal aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Aku tidak punya kualifikasi menjadi seorang pasangan.”

Taemin membiarkannya menangis sesenggukan, persis anak kecil. Setiap perkataan Taemin seperti menelanjanginya, meninggalkannya kedinginan dan tidak memiliki perlindungan lagi. Berbulan-bulan mengejar pemuda itu, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Apakah dia memikirkan masa depan?

Tidak. Entahlah. Minjung tidak pernah merasa sebodoh ini.

Jika ada satu hal pasti yang diketahuinya, itu adalah, “Aku mencintaimu.”

“Aku tahu,” balas Taemin, menjangkaukan tangannya ke atas dasbor menyerahkan kotak tisu pada Minjung. “Maaf, aku tidak berniat membuatmu menangis.”

Minjung menggeleng pelan seraya mencabut selembar tisu. “Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?” gumamnya pada tisu yang sudah basah kuyup di genggaman tangannya.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Setelah kau menolakku dan sebagainya.” Minjung menjatuhkan kepala ke depan. “Hidupku dipenuhi olehmu selama setengah tahun terakhir, tapi ternyata bukan kau yang awalnya ingin menikahiku, kau juga rupanya takut padaku. Sekarang kau akan menolakku, bukan?”

Ada jeda panjang di pihak Taemin. Minjung memejamkan mata, bersiap menerima hukuman matinya. Kalau dipikir, dirinya memang super bodoh. Selama ini mengejar Taemin tanpa memikirkan perasaan pemuda itu tentangnya—bukankah membaca pasar adalah satu langkah awal yang paling penting? Dia telah mengacaukan keseluruhannya dan kini harus bersedia menerima konsekuensinya ...

“Apakah kita akan keluar di gerbang tol yang ini, atau kita tetap berjalan lurus?”

Minjung membuka mata, ingin menangis lagi tapi ketenangan Taemin juga membuatnya frustrasi. “Bisakah kau membaca situasi?” rengeknya, lalu menjejalkan gumpalan tisu ke depan hidung seraya menatap jalan. “Lurus.”

“Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus menjalankan mobil.”

“Keluar dari tol kalau kau mau pulang. Aku yakin bersama wanita gila ini membuatmu kesal setengah mati.”

Air muka Taemin mengeras, sedikit mengejutkan Minjung. Pemuda itu menambah kecepatan mobil begitu saja, melesat menyusuri jalan lengang yang lebar semakin jauh meninggalkan pintu keluar yang bisa membawa mereka kembali ke kota.

“Apakah ini sudah cukup sebagai jawaban?” tanya Taemin tiba-tiba. Suaranya masih tenang.

Minjung menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. “Jawaban apa?”

“Aku tidak menolakmu.”


	10. Luckiest

Minjung mengangkat kepala setelah berkali-kali menggosokkan setangkup air ke wajahnya. Bayangan yang terpantulkan di cermin sungguh jujur secara brutal: seorang wanita dengan rambut berantakan, riasan belepotan, mata berkantung dan kulit pucat. Bahkan Minjung yang memiliki wajah selama tiga puluh sekian tahun jarang melihat pemandangan sejorok ini. Dia menunduk lagi, mencuci muka sekali lagi.

Air mungkin bisa melunturkan sisa maskara yang meleleh ke pipi, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghapus segumpal pemikiran yang menyumbat otaknya.

Taemin tidak menolaknya.

Mengingatnya saja membuat Minjung begitu panik sampai merasa harus menenggelamkan wajah ke wastafel, siapa tahu itu bisa membantunya terjaga. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, mulai dari kata-kata itu, dan Minjung hampir tidak bisa merasakan kakinya yang menjejak tanah di area peristirahatan. Taemin tidak menolaknya! Apa-apaan dengan pelintiran ini. Minjung tidak bisa mempercayainya sedikit pun, demikian pula yang telah ditunjukkannya di mobil tadi.

“Apa seseorang pernah berkata kau pelipur lara yang baik?” kekehnya tertahan setelah Taemin mengungkapkan hal terkutuk itu, menyeka sisa air mata menggunakan kedua ujung telunjuk. “Sungguh, kau bisa jadi pegawai yang bagus. Bosmu marah-marah? Jilat saja, kau akan menjadi kesayangannya. Astaga, aku hampir saja luluh.”

Akan tetapi, ekspresi wajah Taemin tidak berubah. “Menurutmu aku bercanda?”

“Kau tidak mungkin serius,” sangkal Minjung, tidak tahan untuk membentak. “Kau membenciku, kau jelas-jelas mengatakannya padaku. Reaksimu biasa saja meski aku muncul lagi setelah sekian lama. M-maksudku,” entah kenapa Minjung menjadi salah tingkah di bawah pengawasan sepasang mata Taemin, “kau selalu menghindariku. Mentang-mentang aku baru saja menangis, kau mengatakan itu.”

“Minjung ...”

“Itu tidak masuk akal! Aku mengejarmu selama setengah tahun dan tidak sedikit pun kau tergugah. Sekarang—hanya sekarang, secara tiba-tiba, setelah kau mendapatiku menangis seperti bayi—mustahil kau mendadak berubah pikiran.” Minjung terengah, menyadari tidak satu pun kata-katanya logis, tapi biarkan saja. Organ dalamnya yang bodoh sudah telanjur terpesona dan mulai menunjukkan reaksi-reaksi bodohnya semacam jantung berdebar dan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perut, sekarang dia hanya bisa mengandalkan akal sehatnya. “A-aku tidak baru saja melakukan hal keren yang bisa membuatmu balik jatuh cinta, oke? Kau tahu itu. Berhentilah pura-pura. Ini jauh lebih kejam daripada semua kata-kata pedasmu.”

“Kau memang tidak keren, aku tidak mencintaimu karena sesuatu yang telah kau lakukan,” tukas Taemin. Minjung nyaris merasa lega mendengarnya. “Faktanya, aku tidak berpikir telah mencintaimu? Itu terlalu jauh. Belum waktunya.”

Minjung mengangguk setuju, tapi lagi-lagi tertegun. “ _Belum_?”

Taemin meliriknya lebih lama. “Apa kau sungguh-sungguh berpikir dirimu tidak patut disukai? Kau _adalah_ Choi Minjung: cantik, kaya-raya, kompeten dalam kerjanya. Aku yakin banyak orang di luar sana yang rela mengantre demi menjadikanmu pasangan mereka—dan aku adalah salah satu orang itu.”

“Tapi kita membicarakanmu,” gumam Minjung, “Lee Taemin yang sama sekali tidak berkedip meski aku berpakaian seksi. Kau takut padaku. Mendengarmu berkata menginginkanku di sisimu”—wajah Minjung serasa terbakar, dia menunduk pelan—“seperti mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk karena aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi di realita.”

“Kau berpikir begitu? Bahwa ini bukan realita?”

Minjung mengangguk samar. “Dan bukankah kau juga tadi berkata tidak setuju dengan caraku menggapai cita-cita, kau takut aku melakukan hal yang sama padamu dan meninggalkan ... mu.”

Rasanya Minjung tidak pernah mendongak secepat itu. Seluruh permukaan wajahnya telah membara dan debaran jantungnya begitu kencang sampai-sampai mengherankan organ itu belum menggelinding ke lantai. Dia menatap Taemin lekat-lekat, memperhatikan setiap detail wajahnya yang tampan, tidak mempercayainya.

“Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu ... berarti kau lebih senang aku berada di sisimu?” Minjung merasa paru-paru dan jantungnya mulai berguguran, dia tidak bisa memfungsikan tubuhnya secara normal lagi. “Kau—kau menyukaiku? Maksudku, kau tidak keberatan aku berada di sisimu, berarti kau menyukaiku, kan? Atau bagaimana ...?”

Taemin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan itu adalah senyum pertama yang dilihat Minjung. Sebuah pemandangan yang merampas napasnya dan merenggut logikanya. Suatu imej yang dipres begitu kuat ke kotak kenangannya, yang membuatnya bersumpah akan menjaganya selamanya.

“Aku menyukaimu, Choi Minjung.”

Minjung berharap waktu bisa dihentikan di momen ini.

“Mungkin kau akan menganggapku cengeng, tapi saat kau berhenti mendatangiku,” untuk pertama kali Taemin tampak malu-malu, “aku berpikir akhirnya kau sadar kalau aku tidak sepadan untukmu. Mulanya aku berpikir bisa menerima kenyataan itu, tapi lama-kelamaan, aku sadar bahwa mendapat perhatianmu telah menjadi salah satu bagian dari hidupku.”

Taemin mengunci tatapan mereka, kemudian memberikan senyum kecil yang membuat Minjung seketika merasa tubuhnya terburai menjadi kapas. “Maaf sudah mengabaikan semua usahamu, Choi Minjung. Aku malu telah melakukan hal bodoh di masa lalu ...”

Kata-kata Taemin terhenti, ekspresi wajahnya tertahan. Minjung mengira waktu benar-benar dihentikan, hingga pemuda itu menyambar lengannya dan mengguncangnya panik.

“Nyonya Choi? Kau mimisan!”

Dan begitulah Minjung keluar dari situasi yang sangat mengimpit, mengakhirkannya di toilet area peristirahatan yang pesing dan jorok. Setelah dipikir-pikir, apa yang sudah diliakukannya sangat tidak keren. Di antara semua reaksi yang ada, dia malah meneteskan darah dari hidung.

_Tapi Taemin tidak menolakku. Aku bisa meledak dan itu belum cukup sebagai reaksi. Taemin menyukaiku? Taemin menyukaiku!_

Ketukan pelan di pintu menyentak lamunan Minjung. “Nyonya Choi? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“A-aku baik!” balas Minjung setengah berseru. Inilah ganjaran bagi penguntit: kau tidak pernah terbiasa berinteraksi dua arah dengan orang yang kaubuntuti. Bahkan, demam Minjung kabur terbirit-birit oleh _shock_ yang menderanya dan membuatnya sehat walafiat sekarang. Cepat-cepat Minjung menarik gulungan tisu dan menggunakannya untuk menepuk-nepuk wajah. Seandainya tahu akan begini jadinya, tentu dia sudah membawa alat riasnya.

Pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu, tapi dia menemukan Taemin sudah berjalan mendahuluinya ke meja. Oh, pemuda itu sekadar mengecek, bukan menjemputnya. Minjung menyelinap keluar, setengah berjingkat mengikuti Taemin, tidak bisa mengabaikan bisikan bahwa mungkin saja semua mimpi indah ini hancur berantakan jika dia melangkah terlalu keras.

Taemin sudah menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan rambutnya kembali acak-acakan. Minjung berhenti sejenak sebelum menarik kursi demi menyerap pemandangan itu sebanyak mungkin ke kotak memorinya.

“H-hei.”

Kening Taemin berkerut. “Silakan duduk. Kenapa berdiri?”

“Oh, itu benar.” Minjung duduk, menyimpan tangan di pangkuan, menunduk malu. Tidak ada yang masuk akal dari situasi ini.

“Apa aku menakutimu, Nyonya Choi?”

Minjung mengembuskan napas perlahan. “Aku takut pada diriku sendiri. Kalau aku sampai terjaga dari mimpi, ini akan menjadi bangun pagi yang sangat menyakitkan.”

“Oh, baiklah.”

“Kau seharusnya menyangkal kalau ini bukan mimpi atau semacamnya,” tukas Minjung gemas sambil secara otomatis mendongak, tapi keberadaan Taemin di seberang meja segera membuatnya menunduk lagi.

“Ini bukan mimpi,” kata Taemin datar. Seorang wanita paruh baya mendatangi mereka dengan dua mangkuk dan meletakkannya di meja. Taemin  berterima kasih pada wanita itu, sebelum berkata pada Minjung, “Aku memesankan mi hitam untukmu.”

“Aku akan menikmatinya ...” Minjung terkesiap saat pucuk jari-jemari Taemin sedikit mengangkat dagunya, memaksa mata mereka bertemu.

“Ini bukan mimpi,” kata Taemin, suaranya menyerupai bisikan. Titik di mana kulit mereka berkontak mengirimkan arus listrik ke jantung Minjung, mengingatkannya bahwa _Taemin menyukainya_.

“Apa yang,” Minjung tercekat setelah Taemin mengembalikan tangannya ke sumpit, “apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?”

“Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi,” jawab Taemin.

“Karena aku punya perusahaan sendiri?”

“Salah satunya. Tapi alasan yang lain adalah usahamu yang pantang menyerah.” Taemin menatapnya. “Dan tidak tahu malu.”

Faktanya, Minjung serasa hampir mengerut menjadi seukuran biji saking malunya sekarang. Dia menunduk memandangi mi hitam yang tampak lezat di depannya. “Ini sulit dipercaya.”

“Kupikir tidak terlalu.”

Minjung mengintip sedikit dari riap-riap rambutnya. “Kau tidak akan menyebutku jalang sialan lagi, kan? Atau penguntit mesum?”

“Hanya jika kau berhenti melakukannya?” usul Taemin, mencondongkan badan mendekatinya hingga jarak di antara wajah mereka tidak lebih dari satu jengkal. Meja yang memisahkan mereka begitu sempit, dan Minjung tidak yakin harus mensyukurinya atau merutukinya karena telah menyiksa jantungnya. “Aku tahu kau bisa menjadi Choi Minjung yang memesona, ketimbang merendahkan diri dengan mengikuti seseorang ke mana-mana.”

“Kau—kau tidak memberiku pilihan!” seru Minjung.

“Kau yang tidak memberiku pilihan, ingat? Daripada menanyaiku dengan normal, kau memilih melangsungkan agresimu yang menakutkan.” Taemin menggeleng-geleng dan memundurkan badan lagi, mengaduk-aduk mi. “Banyak cara normal yang tersedia, kau tahu, seperti mengajak nonton film atau minum kopi bersama, dan kau bisa menanyaiku lebih dulu.”

Minjung ingat bagaimana Taemin berkata dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan perasaan orang lain. Itu terdengar tepat sekarang. Dia pasti terlalu terbiasa berada di atas untuk bisa mempertimbangkan orang lain sebagai seorang manusia yang sama sepertinya. Dia menggerakkan tangan hingga pucuk-pucuk jarinya mencapai punggung tangan Taemin.

“Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan meminta pendapatmu lebih dulu sebelum memutuskan sesuatu.”

“Aku tidak butuh janji. Lakukan saja.”

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak keseluruhan kejadian ini, Minjung mempercayai dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia menatap Taemin, merasakan hatinya melembung mendapati orang yang dia cintai berada di hadapannya.

“Aku ahli dalam hal membuktikan sesuatu.”

Taemin melirik ke atas, balas tersenyum. “Aku tahu.”

Minjung meraih sumpitnya dan mulai mengaduk mi. Nafsu makannya yang hilang akibat demam kini kembali membuncah. Dia menahan rambut dengan tangan kiri selama dirinya sedikit membungkuk untuk melahap mi menggunakan tangan kanan.

“Ini enak,” komentar Minjung, lalu mengerling pada Taemin. “Atau keberadaanmu yang membuatnya terasa enak.”

Taemin memutar bola mata. “Senang melihatmu sudah pulih.”

“Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, kau tahu,” kata Minjung setelah menelan. Dia menghindari tatapan Taemin dengan sibuk mengaduk isi mangkuknya. “Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kepribadianmu, atau bagaimana kebiasaanmu di rumah.” Dia menjejalkan mi ke mulut, merasakan air matanya kembali merebak. “Tapi aku memutuskan mencintaimu ... dan aku teramat bahagia sekarang karena kau menerimaku. Aku tidak tahu—aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal memperlakukan orang yang kaucintai ...”

“Astaga, jangan makan sambil menangis,” kata Taemin setengah mendekut, meraih tisu dan mengusap air mata Minjung dengan lembut di pipinya. “Telan dulu, baru bicara. Aku tidak ke mana-mana.”

Tapi diperlakukan dengan tulus seperti ini semakin membuat Minjung menangis, setidaknya dia berhasil menelan mi tanpa tersedak. Dia menyeka sudut mata yang basah, mengipasi wajahnya sendiri, tidak ada yang menghentikan air matanya.

“Aku tidak pintar menunjukkan emosi,” ujar Taemin. “Mungkin sedikit lambat mencerna sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa menghadapi serangga. Aku lebih mudah berubah pikiran dari kelihatannya. Aku penakut, jadi selalu berpura-pura tangguh. Aku canggung di depan orang baru. Aku ceroboh dan mudah melupakan sesuatu.”

Minjung ingin tertawa, ingin menangis. Taemin pasti menyebutkan itu semua karena Minjung berkata tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentangnya. “Kau menggemaskan. Menggemaskan sekali.”

“Terima kasih ...?”

“Aku pasti kelihatan bodoh, menangis di tengah-tengah makan,” kekeh Minjung, meraih kembali sumpitnya. “Terima kasih sudah tahan menghadapiku.”

Kemudian tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Keheningan yang membuat suasana canggung merebak. Sedikit-sedikit Minjung melirik Taemin, meyakinkan dirinya pemuda itu tidak akan mendadak berubah pikiran dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin terjadi ... kecuali nantinya dia kecewa pada Minjung setelah menemukan sesuatu.

Minjung melambatkan kunyahannya dan menegakkan kepala. “Kau tahu ...”

Taemin mendongak.

“Aku punya masa lalu yang buruk,” kata Minjung, mulai beringsut tidak nyaman di kursinya. “Aku sudah membayar orang-orang agar riwayatku ditutup rapat, tapi semisal suatu hari nanti kau kebetulan menemukannya, kuharap kau lantas merasa jijik.”

“Selain soal pernikahanmu?” tanya Taemin, tidak terdengar hendak bercanda, hanya penasaran. Minjung menggeleng pelan.

“Ada di koran, kolomnya kecil saja, tentang pria berinisial P yang merampok supermarket. Dikatakan di sana, dia melakukannya secara terpaksa demi memenuhi keperluan istrinya, Nyonya C, yang selalu menuntut gaya hidup mewah.” Minjung tiba-tiba ingin tertawa. “Itu artikel bodoh. Mungkin hanya orang-orang kebosanan yang membacanya. Aku ragu seseorang mengetahuinya, tapi mantan suamiku yang terakhir entah bagaimana mendapatkannya dan menggunakan itu sebagai senjata. Tapi ...”

“Itu tidak benar, kan?” sela Taemin, atau lebih tepatnya menambahkan, karena Minjung mendapati lidahnya tak lagi bergerak dalam waktu cukup lama. “Aku hanya tidak perlu mempercayai rumor apa pun yang beredar tentangmu karena masa lalumu seharusnya tidak tersentuh, bukan?”

Minjung menggaruk kulit di belakang telinganya. “Aku sengaja membuat masa laluku tidak tersentuh, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah melakukan hal memalukan ... tapi aku berani bersumpah tidak pernah mengerjakan tindak kriminal.”

“Baiklah.”

Telunjuk Minjung berhenti bergerak. Dia mengerjapkan mata seraya menurunkan tangan dari telinga. “Itu saja? Kau tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya atau semacamnya?”

“Kalau kau menginginkannya, aku tidak keberatan mendengarkan, tapi tidak semua hal perlu dipaparkan sekarang juga. Aku yakin kau punya rahasia, aku juga punya rahasia. Kita tidak bisa saling menyalahkan hanya karena memiliki kehidupan pribadi.”

Wajah Minjung memanas, ujung jarinya meremang, seluruh tubuhnya ingin berteriak. Awalnya dia hanya mencintai wajah Taemin, sama sekali tidak menduga pemuda itu akan menjadi paket lengkap yang bisa membuatnya semakin tergila-gila di setiap detiknya. Dia menatap Taemin sampai pemuda itu membalas kontak matanya, kemudian tersenyum. Taemin mengangkat kedua alis tidak mengerti, tapi tetap balas tersenyum. Satu lagi musim semi telah merekah di suatu tempat di bumi ini.

“Aku mencintaimu, Taemin.” Minjung yakin pemuda itu sudah mendengar kalimat tersebut berulang kali darinya, tapi dia akan terus mengatakannya sampai pernyataan itu menjadi sebuah kewajaran bagi Taemin, sampai Taemin merasa tidak lengkap tanpa mendengarnya setiap hari.

Senyum Taemin sedikit menipis, menjadi sedikit lebih tulus. “Aku tahu.”

Minjung berlama-lama memandangi Taemin, tidak mempercayai pengejarannya akan berakhir dengan senyum itu. Senyum yang ditujukan padanya, karena dirinya, dikhususkan untuknya. Sebelum membiarkan dirinya menangis terharu lagi, Minjung menunduk dan menghabiskan makanannya yang tersisa.

“Ini cukup aneh. Kita bertemu di restoran kelas atas, tapi makan siang di area peristirahatan,” kata Taemin, ada nada geli dalam suaranya. Itu mengingatkan Minjung pada kemeja putih formal yang masih dikenakan Taemin, berikut semua pesonanya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Masa itu terasa jauh sekali dari sekarang, sebuah memori penuh kekacauan tapi enak untuk dikenang.

“Aku akan membawamu ke semua tempat makan yang kauinginkan lain kali, kelas atas maupun tempat paling sederhana. Jangan khawatir. Berangkat sekarang pun tidak masalah.” Rasanya Minjung bahkan bisa memberikan seisi kota jika Taemin menginginkannya.

Akan tetapi, Taemin memberikan tatapan mata skeptis. “Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?”

Hati berbunga-bunga Minjung seperti disiram cairan asam. Dia meringis. “Bisakah kau tidak mengingatkanku? Aku masih ingin merayakan momen kebersamaan kita lebih lama.”

“Baiklah.” Kesangsian Taemin belum berkurang.

“Aku serius. Hari ini aku sengaja beristirahat. Satu hari saja. Demi bersamamu. Tidak bisakah?”

“Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersama.”

Minjung terpana. Taemin sendiri terlihat terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri; pemuda itu berdeham keras dan memundurkan kursi. “M-maksudku, kau tahu, bukan dalam artian yang aneh atau bagaimana ...”

“Tolong hentikan. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapas,” protes Minjung, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh membenci ragam percakapan ini. Taemin menurut, menyalurkan rasa malunya dengan menyambar gelas plastik minuman miliknya. Mereka tidak ada bedanya dari dua anak SMP yang tidak tahu caranya pacaran.

Pacaran? Minjung melirik Taemin sekali lagi, perlahan-lahan mengumpulkan keberaniannya. “Hei,” panggilnya pelan. “Kalau aku menyukaimu, dan kau juga merasakan yang sama, berarti hubungan macam apa yang kita punya?”

Sebelum Taemin menyahut, cepat-cepat Minjung menambahkan, “Aku masih bercita-cita menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu langsung melompat ke tahapan itu, tentu saja. Jangan takut. Aku—seperti yang kau bilang—akan mempertimbangkan perasaanmu dan semua orang yang terlibat. Janji.”

Taemin mendesah keras dan meletakkan gelas kembali ke meja. Ekspresinya merenung. “Aku juga akan menolak kalau kau mengajakku menikah. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap enteng.”

“Maafkan aku.” Minjung meringis.

“Tapi aku tidak keberatan menjadi apa saja yang kauinginkan,” lanjut Taemin setengah menggumam sambil menurunkan pandangan, cuping telinganya memerah. “Kita mungkin bisa berkencan sedikit ...”

Empasan perasaan menabrak Minjung, begitu keras, begitu menyegarkan. Seolah selama ini dia berkeliaran dengan kehausan, dan tiba-tiba air dikucurkan ke puncak kepalanya. Semuanya terlihat semakin nyata sekarang. Dirinya dan Taemin. Kebersamaan di masa depan. Suatu ikatan samar yang mempersatukan mereka.

“Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat,” kata Minjung penuh determinasi sambil mengambil tasnya dari kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Dia berdiri lebih cepat dibanding Taemin, nyaris melompat saat melakukannya. “Kau yang menyetir lagi. Sudah lumayan dekat, kok.”

Taemin tergeragap menerima kunci mobil, kemudian terburu-buru mengejar langkah Minjung. “Kita sudah jauh sekali dari kota. Sebenarnya kita akan ke mana?”

“Rumah ibuku. Aku harus memperkenalkanmu.”

“Apa?”

“Tidak sebagai calon suami. Aku sudah janji padamu, ingat?” Minjung mencoba meyakinkan Taemin dengan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Kemudian, pelan-pelan dia melarikan tangannya pada milik Taemin, menjalinkan jari-jemari mereka. “Aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai pria keberuntunganku. Pemberhentian terakhir. Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

Taemin memutar bola mata, tapi balik menggenggam tangan Minjung. “Terserah Nyonya Choi saja.”

“Pria keberuntunganku, kalau begitu,” putus Minjung, tersenyum lebar. “Karena tidak ada yang membuatku merasa lebih beruntung daripada bertemu denganmu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Seven selesai. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bagian terakhir <3


End file.
